Lelouch: Son of Britannia
by Lord Strife
Summary: Another story in which Lelouch stayed in Britannia but acquired more knights aside from Jeremiah. A Code Geass/Record of Agarest War Crossover. Warning contains harems for lead characters. ALL HAIL LELOUCH!
1. Prolouge

Lelouch: Son of Britannia

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Just as most often with my fics, this will be a harem. If you do not like harems, then please don't read. Also, it will also contain incest pairing, so if you don't like incest, then please don't read. I also don't like Suzaku very much, so your have been warned. Lastly, since I wanted Lelouch to have more knights in his service I planned on doing a crossover for that, namely the game I am recently playing: Record of Agarest War. Instead of Leonhardt having progeny, they will be his siblings.

LS: I am a fan of Cal reflector's story, Lelouch of Britannia, and it was his fic that made me move from Ranma fics to Code Geass fics. Please do read his fic, it is very well made. And to my fans of Ranma, please just sit tight. I'll get to those…someday (sweat drops at the pitchforks…uh oh).

- Prologue Start -

_The butterfly-effect. Scientist__s and theorists have occasionally stated that one simple event could affect the outcome of history. What-ifs and what-nots are usually debated for years on end. An example would be if a lizard, eyeing two insects could only choose one to eat as the other would surely escape. The one to escape would then be, for example, be caught by a biologist who in turn would discover a cure for a deadly disease from said insect. If it had been the one eaten, the cure would have been not discovered leading to deaths that would have been prevented. The deaths of individuals, who might have played a huge role in the future, then would not have come to be. But the ironic thing about such theories is that it will never be proven. For we are the product of these happenstance and such we would be unaware and could only speculate the possible outcome._

-Margrave Kiel Asplund's Journal, last entry. Before the start of project "Butterfly", 2nd of March 3048 ATB

Imperial Consort Marianne had always been the target of ire and jealousy of the nobility. And she had only a few friends within the peerage. An example is Rueben, Earl of Ashfordshire and her principal sponsor from when she was still just a pilot. Most nobles scoff at the idea that a commoner had the audacity to claim to be one of them.

Reuben, fearing for the wellbeing of Marianne, urged her to have her own personal knight. Marianne stubbornly refused stating that as an able commander and warrior herself felt she has no need of it. "Lord Reuben, you know I can kick any knight ass from here to Area 10!" was what she said. Reuben however pointed out that even the best generals in history of the empire had knights who they counted upon. Reluctantly she agreed.

It was around the time her youngest child, Nunnaly, was born that Reuben presented a suitable candidate to her. His name was Lenion Raglan.

Lenion came from a minor noble House of Raglan. He was brave, loyal, a skilled pilot, and he did not discriminate an individual be it of nationality or birth. And he was a player. And boy was he player. "Have a wife and 2 lovers." He said grinning. And that got Marianne to raise an eyebrow: he was proud of it. That aside, she trusted Reuben enough that she accepted him as her knight, much to Charles' annoyance.

Interestingly enough, during his knighting ceremony, all of his significant others were present. And the Empress Consort noted that all of his women were…happy. None was jealous of the other, well none she could see at least. And they told her that Lenion tries to keep equal time to them all. Marianne smiled at that. She knows the main reason for the other consorts to hate her was that she was hogging Charles all to herself.

Lenion also happened to be a father of five; and all were sons. With his wife, Varna, he had his eldest son at 5 years old, Leonhardt, and youngest at 2 years old, Rex. His other children in birth order are Ladius at 4 years old, Thoma at 3 years old, Duran, born just a few months after Thoma, also at 3 years old. Ladius and Thoma share the same mother. She noted that Lenion doted on each of his sons, favoring no one.

Interestingly, Lenion was also, once, a candidate for Knights of Round, but got into a fight with a higher ranked noble when he married Varna, who the said noble was also interested in. The enrage noble used every connection he had to discredit Lenion in the military. In the end, Lenion chose to leave the service to avoid causing a scandal. At first he settled near the West Coast to help with the family business, and it was during a business meet of his father that he met Reuben. It was around the time after Marianne became Consort, and Reuben was in need of a new test pilot. He gladly signed up. His skills in the knightmare seemed second only to the likes of Marianne or Bismarck and he greatly aided in the development of the knightmare frame Callisto, successor to the Ganymede.

In the years that followed, Marianne knew she made the right decision in choosing Lenion or Leny as she would later call him. His children played with hers. It still makes her smile whenever she sees the bright smiles of Lelouch being chased by Duran and Nunnaly. Having friends his age really encourage Lelouch to be more…active. She doubted she had the resolve to force her son to take part in physical activities.

From time to time, Clovis would drop by. Occasionally, playing chess with Lelouch although he knows he would never defeat his younger brother but didn't care about it to much. Lelouch was one of the few siblings Clovis had that didn't judge him being wimpy by choosing to be an artist. Rather he and Nunnaly were enthusiastic whenever he brings a new painting or eagerly volunteers to be his models.

Then there was Cornelia and Euphemia. Cornelia practically idolizes Marianne, and was eager to volunteer to be part of her Royal Guard. Her two younger half-siblings practically grew on her as well. She regards them both as much as she regards Euphemia. And Euphemia practically idolizes Lelouch. It was hard to miss, so much so that Lenion stated she would probably marry Lelouch when they reach of age. Although Nunnaly was quite determined that she will be her brother's wife.

Schneizel was the other sibling that was relatively close to Lelouch. He had seen the strategic prowess of his younger brother whenever they played chess and saw that Lelouch would do great things in the future. And he was just 10 years old! He decided he would play a vital role in his upbringing, especially if Lelouch decides to enter politics.

Lenion eldest sons had taken the duty of acting as big brother and bodyguards to Lelouch. And it is seen whenever another member of the imperial family would bully Lelouch, either Leonhardt or Ladius would be there to help him. Not to mention an evil grinning Marianne on board the Ganymede with an equally evil grinning Lenion with his Callisto.

And it all seemed to go well, until the day of the assassination.

"That bastard!" Lelouch was furious! His father, the Emperor, didn't even bat an eye when his mother died. And any and all investigation into the matter was ordered to cease. It made his blood boil, causing him to march towards the throne room and demand that justice be served! Only to be stopped by Leonhardt and Ladius grabbing hold onto him.

"Leo! Ladius! Let me go! They killed my mother and that bastard of a father won't even lift a finger to bring her killers to justice!" Pushed by adrenalin, he nearly threw off the bigger boys, but the delay they caused gave enough time for Cornelia and Schneizel to reach him and stop him themselves. Schneizel directed the onlookers away while Cornelia deals with the emotion-riddled Lelouch.

"They killed her, Sis! And he won't punish the killers!" Lelouch sobbed into his older sister's chest. Cornelia hugged him and rubbed his back tenderly.

"Lelouch…Empress Marianne was not the only one to die that night." Cornelia said this as she stared into Leonhardt and Ladius, who turned their gaze downward. Hiding whatever tears that came to their eyes. "Leny too died that day. He tried shielding your mother, but…."

Calming a little, Lelouch finally noticed his two friends' somber mood. They too lost someone they loved, just as he did. It was a small silver lining to the tragedy that he and his sister Nunnaly were at the gardens, with Lenion's sons that they avoided being killed or maimed. Even though they should feel the grievance as well, they chose to be strong. Strong for him. "Sorry sis…Leo…Ladius…I…"

Cornelia nodded, and slowly escorts Lelouch and the boys away from the doors of the throne room. Casting one look at Schneizel, who nodded and proceeded to the throne room on their younger brother's behalf.

"What happened back then sis?" Lelouch asked while leaning into his sister's shoulder as they ride back to Aries Palace. Leonhardt and Ladius were seated across them.

"I don't know. For starters, if I had known something would happen I would not have followed Lady Marianne's orders."

"Mother's orders?"

"Yes…she asked me, to dismiss the Royal Guard."

Lelouch, young he maybe but his mind was sharper than most, realized the implication of that order. His mother was expecting someone. Someone she trusts enough to warrant the absence of her guard. "Why?"

"I don't know. She did try dismissing Leny for the day as well, but he refused. He said, until the business for the day was done, he would stick with her."

Lelouch nodded at that, and muttered a thank you to Leo and Ladius for their father's dedication to his mother. Upon arrival to the villa, Thoma met them at the door and said that Princess Euphemia was sleeping with Nunnaly in her bedroom. Both royals nodded in reply. That night Lelouch slept fitfully.

Inside the Raglan's room, the elder siblings noted the weary, sleeping faces of their younger brothers. Particularly Rex, he was youngest after all and most affected. He had cried just as much as Nunnaly did for her mother.

Ladius turned to his brother and ask, "Did you think father knew something was amiss that night they were killed?"

Leo, closed his eyes as leaned by the wall. "Perhaps. I am not sure. Judging from what facts we learned. It is possible. However…"

"Yes?"

"You heard from the reports that the suspected culprits were terrorists, right?" Ladius gave a nod. "But what kind of terrorist can slip in and out of the capital without alerting the capital guards? Not to mention, avoid notice from the general public."

"So…you think its' an inside job?" Ladius frowned.

"Yes. And I am quite certain, Prince Lelouch, has come up with that same conclusion as well."

"So what should we do?"

Leo thought for a moment before answering. "Join the military." It was a start. That way, they'll be able to acquire some level of power, and if they rise high enough, they might be able to wield enough influence to bring light to the matter. Besides, it could also help their friend, Prince Lelouch at the same time. "And someday, we will be able to bring father's murderers to justice."

Schneizel came to the villa the next day bearing news. Apparently most nobles at court yesterday were demanding that Lelouch and Nunnaly be stripped of their titles, and it was only through the intercession of the Chancellor and their eldest brother Odysseus, that the motion was dropped…for now.

Cornelia nearly stormed out to challenge those said nobles had not Schneizel placated her. "Now is not the time." He said. "Right now, Lelouch and Nunnaly would need all the help they can get." He mentioned that the Ashfords, long time supporters of Lady Marianne, were all exiled and that Reuben lost his noble title. "If you act hastily, you, Lelouch, Euphie, and Nunnaly…may end up like them."

Grudgingly she backed down. If only for the sake of her younger siblings.

"And who might you be?" Lelouch inquired of the young officer standing before him.

He fidgeted slightly, "My name is Lt. Jeremiah Gottwald, sire. I was a member of your mother's guard. And…" He falls on one knee, "I…I wish to serve you your highness…so that, I can make up for the failure in protecting your mother." Jeremiah was a proud and dedicated warrior and he always did his duties to his utmost. Thus, he blamed the murder of his lady to his failure of protecting her. Even if he was nowhere near the area she was killed. But that was beside the point. The point was he failed, pure and simple and, unlike Lenion who died in the line of duty, he on the other hand was nowhere in sight, thus to redeem himself in his eyes, he was asking his lady's son, for a second change.

Lelouch already knew that information. He had gone about checking the records of all the guards and employees serving at the time. He knew that to get to his mother, there had to be traitors inside. But this man kneeling before him was one of those fiercely devoted to his mother. Much like Cornelia or Lenion was. "Thank you, Jeremiah Gottwald. In times such as this, as my sister had said, we will be needing all the help we can get." Jeremiah looked up, and Lelouch could see the man's emotion in his eyes: relief at being given a second chance and…most of all, determination. To ensure that the son of his lady shall not and will not come to harm. "Although I could not promised you anything in return…"

Jeremiah stood proudly, "I have no need of rewards my lord. All that I ask is that I may be able to serve you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Jeremiah…my knight."

The funeral for Lady Marianne was a somber one. The only royals able or willing to attend were Schneizel, Clovis, Odysseus, Cornelia and Euphemia. Lelouch and Nunnaly were standing beside the plot in which their mother was lowered into. Behind them stood Jeremiah, Lelouch's first knight, and the only member of the royal guard to remain true to the memory of Marianne. No other persons were present.

Leonhardt and his siblings went back to Lucrellia to bury their father in their hometown. Leo has told Lelouch that he will be entering the military, as is his siblings, so that someday they would be able to help him in finding their parents' killers. It was a promise. A promise Lelouch would do his all to make true. Looking around, he noted that while they were few, he knew he and his sister were not alone. "Mother, someday, somehow we will avenge you and Lenion. That we swear!"

To be continued…

LS:

Well that's for the prologue anyways…not much talking or characterization as of now, but I hope to develop Leo and his siblings more in future chapters. The girls of Agarest War will be making an appearance, and paired accordingly….well almost. It would be too much if most the women end up being paired with Rex so I will be dividing them according to the generation they appear.

Update note: Change the father from Leonis to Lenion. Why? Because I've decided to include the characters of AG0 and Ag2 here

I have read several fics staring Nunnaly as an elite pilot. I think I may put that here as well. Perhaps even give her Alicia, Marika and Liliana as knights.

And as stated above Lelouch will have a harem! As of now I am considering Euphemia, Milly and Kallen. The reason I am accepting of Euphie/Luu pair is that I am assuming the part that Lelouch got one half his father's gene in him, while Euphie got the other. Meaning they're both related genetically to Charles, yet not to each other (ah the wonders of genetics). Oh and even though I said this is a harem fic, there will be no lemon/lime…well depends on my mood anyway. Till next time!

Age of Characters at this point in SOB (yeah the acronym was intentional):

Base age will be Lelouch – 10

Leonhardt – 12

Ladius – 11 (his look will be the Leo/Fyuria soul breed)

Thoma – 10 (his look will be the Ladius/Sherufanir soul breed)

Duran – 10 (his look will be the Thoma/Faina soul breed; modified from the previous Thoma/Noah)

Rex – 9 (his look will be…the hell, all Duran/girl soul breeds will lead to the same look!)


	2. School Reunions

Son of Britannia

Act 1: School Reunions

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE

September 1, 2013 a.t.b.

Cornelia had been expecting it when her younger brother, Lelouch, said that he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps, and join the military although that didn't ease her concerns. But she did give her approval, albeit reluctantly. Ever since Lady Marianne's death 3 years before, she had in every essence of the word, became the surrogate mother to both Lelouch and Nunnally and is protective of them as she was with Euphemia.

"Are you feeling anxious, milady?"

Cornelia turned to her oldest knight, Darlton. "Can you blame me? It will be the first time Lelouch would be away from me and our younger sisters in 3 years. I feel like a mother seeing her son leave to go to war."

Darlton chuckled, "Well, it's still too early for him to be joining any wars anytime soon. And don't worry too much about the lad. His knight, Jeremiah will be personally 'oversee' his highness' education."

The stress on the word 'oversee' was not lost to both persons. Jeremiah was there to ensure no enemies of Lady Marianne would capitalize on such a vulnerable target, and to deal with such things…discreetly as to not attract either Lelouch or the Imperial Academy's attention. But for matters beyond his abilities, he was to report it immediately to either herself or Schneizel.

"I am guessing he'll also be taking the Knightmare Officer Pilot Course, milady?"

Cornelia nodded, "He has too much of Lady Marianne in him." She chuckled dryly before continuing, "I am not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I think personally, a child following in the legacy of their parents is a good thing." Darlton did have several adopted sons, and he was every bit quite proud of them.

"Perhaps," and in Cornelia's mind she hoped it wasn't their father's legacy Lelouch would follow.

* * *

"Prince Lelouch? Is that you sire?"

The said prince and his knight, Jeremiah, stopped to see who had addressed him and was fairly surprised. "Duran? Is that you?" Lelouch felt the corners of his mouth turn to a smile. "How have you been? Are your brothers doing well?" He offered his hand in gesture to his old friend. "You remember Jeremiah, right? He's my personal knight right now."

Duran shook the offered hand enthusiastically. "Been good, although it could have been much better." Both boys lost a bit of their smile, remembering the shared tragedy. "And it's good to see you again in good health as well, Sir Jeremiah."

"And to you as well, young Duran." Jeremiah replied back. Lelouch's knight felt somewhat relieved. Seeing an old friend of his master attending the academy would lessen his worries somewhat. At least he could trust another person with his lord's safety.

"Anyways, with regards to my brothers, Thoma is right over there." He pointed a short distance away, a golden-haired youth flirting with the aspiring female cadets. "He's been doing that since we got here to enroll."

Now that was a surprise. Lelouch had known the brothers in their younger years, but Thoma didn't look like the flirty type back then. "And it seems he's not very successful." He noted as several girls turned him down, although some did return his open flirting. 'I guess Thoma takes after Leny.' Lelouch thought.

"True, but he doesn't let that stop him." Duran grunted, "Hey, Thoma! Come here for a moment! There's someone here you'd want to meet!" He fairly shouted to get his slightly, older brother's attention.

Thoma looked over his shoulder with a bored look, as if expecting another tirade from his younger brother. Seriously, Duran should lighten up and test the waters for himself. He stopped short of his internal ranting when he recognized the person standing besides his brother, and immediately marched towards their position with a stupid grin on his face. "Prince Lelouch!"

"Hello Thoma, it seems you have…picked an interesting…hobby."

Thoma rubbed the back of his head as he gave a somewhat embarrass laugh, "Hahaha, is that what Duran calls it now? Seriously though your highness, I didn't expect to meet up with you here at Imperial Academy."

Lelouch shrugged, "What can I say? Knightmares seem to fascinate me. I must have gotten that from my mother."

"You don't say? Although I'd prefer women over knightmares any day!" Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Thoma's declaration. Was his friend really becoming a playboy? And he's the same age as he was! "Sir Jeremiah, please don't give me that look! I'd seen Ladius and Duran give me the _look_ enough to cover Encyclopedia Britannia from front to end."

"And I believe I'd agree with them." Jeremiah internally sighed. Hopefully his prince doesn't end mimicking Thoma. It wasn't that he didn't mind his charge being attracted to the opposite gender. Rather it was on the principle of growing too fast, too soon.

"And speaking of knigtmares", Duran started, cutting Jeremiah's thoughts, "Big bro Leo and Ladius are currently taking Knightmare Officer Pilot course."

Lelouch had to smile at that, "Since Leo is 2 years older I'm guessing he's a junior by now. And Ladius is sophomore? Say, if you four are here does that mean, Rex will be joining next year as well?"

"Well, yes, yes and yes to all those questions your highness." Thoma answered. "Although Rex had wanted to join this year as not to feel left out, since he is the only one left with our mothers back home."

"Even if he wanted too, I'm afraid the academy will not allow individuals to get in a year earlier. Not unless they've got a very influential family backing them." Jeremiah stated whilst urging the teens to get a move-on. The academy speakers had mentioned that opening ceremony will be starting soon and it would be a bad, initial impression to be late on the first day!

* * *

November 12, 2013 a.t.b.

Lelouch sat in front of his terminal while he waited for his call to connect. And when he saw the face of his older brother, he greeted. "Good evening brother Clovis and congratulations! I heard from Schneizel that you're the new governor of Area 11."

The older blonde gave a heartfelt smile, "Thanks little brother. Although, I am not very happy receiving the position, not with the previous governor being killed in his own G1 Mobile base…of all places." He felt a shiver run down his spine with that statement.

It was all over the news recently. The governor of Area 11, Calares, was killed in a military operation against the JLF in Yokohama. Sources say that, a small group of JLF troops managed to infiltrate the G1 base and kill most of the senior officers present, including Calares. Despite the assailants being executed afterwards, the aftermath emboldened several more Elevens to resists the occupation forces. Apparently those of the Purist faction, with whom Calares belonged, seemed to be just all air and no show.

"Perhaps you should ask Schneizel to have father send you some Rounds to help in the situation."

"No need because he's already sending in one: Monica Kruszewski, the newly instated Knight of Twelve."

"The recently graduated topnotch of class 2013?" Lelouch had seen her personally, as she was the one to deliver the opening remarks for the freshman class. From what he has heard, she was an above average KMF pilot but what she truly excelled at was at commanding troop deployment. Basically she was a logistical and strategical commander-type. That, and Lelouch found her to be rather attractive; fortunately his friends didn't notice him staring at her too much.

"One and the same, although she is freshly minted from the academy, Schneizel said that Bismarck said that he has high hopes for her and that Area 11 would prove to be a good debut for her skills." Clovis leaned back into his chair. "I just hope she is as good as they claim. I maybe the new governor, but I am more of an artist and generally speaking…I suck at all things military. If she's not cranked up as I hope her to be, I have the gutsiest feeling I'll be getting a memorial museum named after me."

Both siblings shared a laugh at that joke. "Well, let's hope it doesn't lead to that then. Moving on to other matters, have you contacted Leonard Labie yet?"

Clovis shook his head, "I couldn't contact him directly as he was on assignment in Area 10 but I managed to get in touch with his daughter, Mariel. She said she'll relay your proposal to her father as soon as he gets back from that Area."

"Thanks, Clovis."

"Anytime little bro. By the way, I heard from Cornelia that you recently met up with Leny's sons?"

Lelouch nodded, "I have indeed. Did you know that Leo has a nickname here at the Imperial Academy?"

"Do tell." Clovis motioned for his brother to continue, clearly curious regarding Lenion's progeny.

"They call him, the Gold Knight, or sometimes Golden Leo. Apparently, during his freshman year, his class got into an argument with the seniors. To settle the matter, they opted for a knightmare duel. The freshmen of course are in the disadvantage as they have barely a few months worth of KMF piloting.

"It was then to the surprise of those people present, Leo not only piloted his Glasgow, he piloted it like he had been doing it all his life. He soundly defeated the seniors and duly impressed the higher-ups that were there to witness it."

Clovis chuckled, "And let me guess…his knightmare happened to be colored golden yellow?"

Lelouch smiled, "Bingo. That custom frame was supposed to be for another noble, a son of a duke I believe. Anyways, unfortunately for Leo…that moniker stuck. And since then, all the frames he ended up piloting was done in gold-theme colors, courtesy of his class.

"Moreover, from I have seen, I think I believe it when they say he's probably the next Bismarck. Some even suggest mother."

Clovis smiled at that. It was good to hear cadets in the academy thinking highly of Lady Marianne. "I do believe I recall that Leonhardt's father was once considered a Round candidate. I guess it must have passed on to his son." He paused as another thought comes to mind, "What about Leny's other children? How are they faring?"

"Ladius is doing well in his training. Not as gifted as his brother, but nonetheless makes up for it by dedication and diligence. Regarding Thoma and Duran…" He pauses as he spies a fat officer appear on screen and whisper something to his brother's ear.

"I'm sorry to cut our chat, Lelouch. But it seems Admiral Becker is calling for me at the naval station. I'll call you back once I finish my business there." The call was ended after some final exchanges were said.

* * *

November 27, 2013 a.t.b.

Lelouch and Jeremiah were seated atop the VIP room that overlooks _the Arena_, a building complex just a few miles from the academy. It was built shortly after the invasion of Area 11 proved the viability of Knightmares as a weapon of war. The Arena, aptly named for it looked liked the Coliseum in Rome, is where Pilot Cadets do hands-on training with Knightmare Frames. And it is also the place Leo dueled 3 years earlier where he earned his Gold Knight nickname.

"I managed to relay your request to the Commandant, sire." Jeremiah as he got off his phone. "The Glasgow you'll be using will be customized black color, as you had wanted."

Lelouch nodded, "And how much will he be asking for such a customization?"

"Ten thousand Pounds, sire. Shall I wire it immediately?"

"Wire half. Tell him, we'll pay the rest once I get my frame." Ever since the assassination, he had been dubbed the Black Prince. More for the dark, gloomy, scary looks he'd been giving the nobles at court, than the namesake of the prince who led Britannia in the Hundred Years War against the French. 'If Leo gets to be the Gold Knight, then I'll indeed become the Black Prince the court, oh so love to call me! And I'll turn that looked-down moniker into something that will make them tremble!'

Jeremiah, unaware of his master's thoughts, acknowledged his orders, "As you wish sire." He opened his phone again to call the commandant.

Below them, Lelouch noted Leo's gold-theme Glasgow entered the Arena. He looked up at the monitor and noted that his sparring partner this afternoon is a noble woman, the Lady Elaine Rubech. He may not like nobles much but, most often those female nobles that enlist usually were fans of his mother, so it was probably the reason he doesn't scoff at the ladies as much as he does the men.

Lelouch had made the mistake of underestimating the young noblewoman. He had initially thought that she wouldn't last long against Leo. Much to his surprise, she was quite the pilot and if he was to rank her skill based on what he saw, he'd probably put her somewhere in Ladius' skill and that was saying a lot. Leo did win in the end, but the _dance_ they gave lasted for 40 minutes and longer than Leo's usual time of dispatching his opponents, which was under 5 minutes.

"That young lady is quite good." Jeremiah said in approval. "I haven't seen anyone last that long against Leo aside from his brother, Ladius."

Lelouch nodded. He relearned one thing today, an old lesson of never judging a book by its cover. "Indeed. I look forward into seeing more of their matches in the future." 'And I can't wait for my own hands-on. Hmm…I wonder how well Thoma or Duran would fare in knightmares? I guess I will find out by January when we begin our first knightmare training.'

* * *

"Congratulations on your win, Lord Raglan." Elaine offered a handshake, which Leo accepted gracefully, not noticing her slight blush.

"Thank you, Lady Rubech. Though I must say, you are quite good yourself. I haven't fought anyone of your skill, aside from my brother, in a long while." He gave her a soft smile.

Elaine felt so giddy that she was practically melting inside! She had a crush on Leonhardt the moment she saw him on her opening ceremony last year when she entered the Academy. Leonhardt had been the one assigned to guide her squad for a brief tour of campus and was surprised when they met a few seniors who talked about his supposed Gold Knight status.

And when the first day she saw him duel in his gold knightmare, she knew she was head-over-heels for him. He was the type of man she was always dreamed about: dashing, handsome, a great warrior, and one that remains humble! Call her a romantic, but she couldn't care less. Not unlike her persistent wannabe suitor, one named Melchior, an heir to a Marquise title. That guy was insufferable! He thought that being of higher nobility meant being a better person than the rest. True, he was one of the better pilots of her class, but that's all moot when compared to her Leo!

Elaine was not most noblewomen. A testament to that is that she was joining the military, primarily because she idolized Lady Marianne and Princess Cornelia, as most women cadets did. The late empress and soldier princess was the role model they were aspiring to. And she also didn't mind if Leonhardt was from lower rank nobility, a baron to be exact. But titles didn't matter to her, and fortunately her thoughts are shared by her father, who happened to be a close friend of Reuben Ashford and despite the fall of his friend, kept their ties alive.

Leo waved his hand in front of Elaine's face, startling her back into reality, "Um, Lady Rubech you seemed to be spacing out. Are you alright?"

She had the decency to deepen her blush, "Oh my, I'm so sorry! My mind seemed to have wandered on its own." She composed herself, "What was it you were saying, Lord Raglan?"

"Please, just call me Leo, all my friends do."

She felt utterly giddy! She gets to call him by his name, and he referred to her as his friend too! "Oh, in that case, then please just call me Elaine as well."

"Alright then Elaine," He liked the sound of that name, "I was asking if you would honor me, by joining me and brothers for lunch? We usually dine with Prince Lelouch, if that's alright with you?" He asked with that disarming smile of his.

Elaine knew that she died and went to heaven.

* * *

"Your brother is really something in a knightmare isn't he Ladius. Elaine is no push over, as you and I can attest to her skills."

Ladius, who watched the battle with a very serious expression, merely nodded to his companion, one named Lady Valeria Scarlet, heiress to the Scarlet Family who have a long history of family members serving in the Britannian military.

Most of the males of her class would vouch that Valeria is a very beautiful, young lady. But she also had a fiery personality that matched her flowing, red hair. After seeing one Gino Weinberg sent to the medical ward for being too forward with her, most guys decided that the risks far out weigh the reward. Although Gino said getting her to react was worth the pain!

"She actually came close." Ladius eventually stated, having replayed the battle in his mind. "If Leo had blocked her attack instead of dodging, she would have hit him in a reversal strike. It was very ingenious technique."

Valeria felt a twinge of jealousy in Ladius' appraisal of her friend, Elaine's prowess. Despite what most people thought, Valeria did have crushes like any normal teenage girl would have. She just hides it real well that no one notices it. And it was Ladius who she set her heart on.

'Why is it that the guy you like happens to be the guy that wouldn't pay you as much attention as you would like?' She thought to herself and decided if she wants to get Ladius attention, and maybe even praise, she would have to show him her skills as a pilot as well.

Outwardly, Ladius appears stoic as always, but inside he felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Something bad was going to happen, he just knows it!

* * *

Seeing Leo invite a girl to have lunch with them caused Lelouch to raise an eyebrow. But he nearly fell out of his seat when Ladius also brought a girl with him. Though it seems more likely that Lady Valeria invited herself, but Lelouch could tell that Ladius was appreciative of her company nonetheless. 'If it had been Duran, I'd guess I would have had a heart attack.' He silently laughed at his own thoughts.

Thoma had pouted, stating that if he knew his brothers would bring their dates over (causing both his brothers and both women to blush) he would have invited a girl as well. Duran pointed out he had no girl to invite to which Thoma replied that his younger brother seemingly underestimates his charming of the ladies. Thoma then suggested that he, Duran and the Prince should try and bring female companions to lunch next time.

Duran and Lelouch merely groaned, while thankful he sent Jeremiah away on an errand. If his knight heard that, he was sure he'll get an earful from Cornelia…or worse, from Euphie!

To Valeria, the guy sounded so much like Gino, and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. It would have been bad manners to act unladylike in front of your crush and in front of royalty…no matter how annoying the guy is. 'Besides he may end up being an in-law….' She had a decency to blush at her dreamy thoughts.

Elaine on the other hand, just gave a giggle. In her opinion, Thoma is more honest than most other guys. "Perhaps, you should bring someone, Thoma." Was what she said causing Duran to spit-take, saying that she really shouldn't encourage Thoma like that.

Thoma smiled in response to Elaine's encouragement, but his smile faltered a bit. His main problem is as stated by his brother…he had no one to invite…maybe he could invite that girl from the other squad….

* * *

January 15, 2014 a.t.b

Lelouch looked on in anticipation as he spots his custom Black Glasgow being prepped in the hangar. For all intents and purposes, this Glasgow was no different from the other Glasgows used by the academy with the exception of color and that the cockpit's armor was strengthened. It wouldn't be prudent to have a royal be injured or worse die during training, especially if said royal had the backings of the Soldier Princess and the Chancellor.

He noted five more other Glasgows were also being prepped. According to standard Britannian KMF Formation, a squad would comprise of 6 units. Leo was the commander of his squad, as is Ladius and it was obvious that he, being a prince, would most likely be the commander of this little group…by default of his prince status. Although what caught his attention was that among the five other Glasgows, he noted one was custom colored red.

'Looks like I got myself a noble in my group.' Lelouch mused to himself. And while the Raglan brothers were from a noble family, only Leo would inherit the title of Baron. Thus, when he comes of age, his brothers will no longer be considered nobility…unless they earn their own. Though the main question in his mind wonders if this noble is a snob type or not.

"Hey, there! You must be Prince Lelouch!" A female voice called out from behind him.

Lelouch turned to see a, by his own opinion, the most beautiful red-head girl he ever saw walking towards him with a somewhat cocky grin. "Well, you have me at the disadvantage." He smiled back while offering his hand.

"Oh sorry, my name's Kallen Stadtfeld. I'm from the class B, and looks like I'm your squad partner." She shook the offer hand.

Lelouch could only grin at the way she talked. Jeremiah would have a fit if he heard how she addressed him. Then the name registers, "Stadtfeld? As in, Earl Josef Stadtfeld?" He knew that name as it was one of Schneizel's most trusted retainers, as well as one of the biggest tycoons in Area 11, notably for his employment of many Elevens in his company.

Kallen nodded, "Yup, that's my old man alright."

'So that must mean the red Glasgow is hers?' "Well then, a pleasure to meet you then Lady Stadtfeld."

She waved her hand, "Just call me Kallen. Drop the 'Lady' stuff; Lady Stadtfeld is what they call mom."

Lady Mio Stadtfeld, Japanese turned Britannian noblewoman. She was Josef's lover even before the establishment of Area 11. Josef's parents vocally opposed his choice of companionship, as did those nobles with close ties to the family. It was only through the intercession of Schneizel, a long time friend of his that made the marriage even possible.

'A commoner wife. Looks like Kallen and I are more alike than at first glance.' Lelouch himself understood what it meant to be labeled, common-born royal. "Kallen then." He pointed to the red Glasgow, "Is that yours?"

She grinned, "Yup, got dad to get me my own custom color. I always had a fancy for red." She spies two guys and two girls standing near the Glasgows, "Say are those our squad mates?"

Lelouch looked to where she pointed and noted Duran and Thoma talking to two girls. Or it was more like Thoma flirting with both girls, while Duran looked ready to choke his elder brother. "Well, I can't say for certain for the ladies, but the guys are with me."

Thoma was in a good mood. He and Duran had went ahead to see the status of their Glasgows when they happened upon two girls, a bluenette and a brown-head. He was pleasantly surprised and thrilled to learn that they were going to be squad mates. The bluenette, or Noah Archives, seemed to return the flirting with much interest, and while the brown-head, Silvi Swifthart, merely blushed at their antics, although he noted the girl kept glancing at his moping brother. 'Hehehehe, I wonder if I can setup little bro with her? After all he needs to let loose a little and hmmm?' He then noticed his sire, Lelouch, walking towards them. But what caught his attention was the red-head besides him, casually chatting. 'Well, now even his highness has brought a girl…wait, could she be our sixth member? My goodness, the heavens bless our fortunes!'

"Ah! Thoma, Duran! It seems you have some lovely company." Lelouch smiled at the two girls, who blushed at his smile and smiled back. "Then let me make the first introductions, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, and this lovely lady with me," he gestured with his right hand to the suddenly blushing girl, "is Lady Kallen Stadtfeld. That red Glasgow is her custom frame. The two gentlemen are my best friends, Thoma and Duran Raglan."

"A pleasure to meet you madam Stadtfeld, I am Thoma." He made an exaggerated bow which caused the all three girls to giggle at his antics.

"The name's Duran, milady."

"Don't mind my brother's mopey behavior." He ignored the glare Duran gave him and instead gestured to the two ladies, "And these are Noah Archives and Silvi Swifthart. They belong to class F and H respectively and as you may have guessed already sire, they will be joining us in our squad."

Kallen shook hands with everyone, "Nice to meet you all, hope we can all get along."

"Ditto here, Lady Stadtfeld! And please to meet you too, Prince Lelouch!" Noah greeted back. Silvi echoed Noah's greetings.

"Just call me Kallen, never was a big fan of etiquette, although mom has been drilling it in me for years."

Noah chuckled at that, "Hehehe, I feel the same way. The sisters who run the orphanage where I came from were also hard disciplinarians."

"You're an orphan?" Silvi asked her new friend. Apparently they hadn't talked as much as Lelouch thought they did.

"Yeah, but don't look too sad! Everyone back at the orphanage where my family! I had tons of elder and younger siblings; perhaps I'll show you my pictures of them after class?"

"That would be lovely, my dear." Thoma replied causing the bluenette to blush but smile appreciatively at him.

'Weird, I know Thoma is usually the flirt but he seems…sincere with this one.' Lelouch noted the slight difference in his friend's flirting behavior. They were still all 13 yrs old, but seem like some people mature faster than others…or was it the other way around?

His musings were cut short when the speakers announced that all squads to mount and move their knightmares over to the fields.

* * *

March 17, 2014 a.t.b.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow upon reading Jeremiah's report on her little brother's progress. It seems that Lelouch, while above average in piloting, was a great tactical commander. His records on one-on-one battles have a 65% win rate, but on squad level maneuvers he has an undefeated streak.

According to Jeremiah, Lelouch even defeated Leo and his squad, who was currently the top squad in the academy.

"It seems that the young prince has found himself good teammates, milady." Darlton stated after going through the same reports from Jeremiah. "It seems that this young lady, Kallen Stadtfeld managed to fight the Gold Knight on equal footing…and won. Crimson Knight indeed."

Cornelia nodded, "First time anyone managed to beat Leo. Although sparring matches afterwards indicate that Leo still has an advantage in number of wins. But that might change in the next year or so."

Darlton agreed, "I think it is good to know that the future of Britannia seems to be in good hands, seeing such young people achieve so much in such young years." And he meant every word of it.

Cornelia nodded again, "A Gold Knight…and now a Crimson Knight. I wonder what's next?"

* * *

February 14, 2015 a.t.b.

Jeremiah stood slacked jaw. "My goodness…I never thought I'd see the day…"

Lelouch, Duran, and Thoma who were also present nodded in agreement. Rex, the youngest Raglan and freshman cadet, had just defeated his two opponents. One is the famed Kallen Stadtfeld the Crimson Knight, the other his older brother Leo Raglan, the Gold Knight.

Well, he defeated them not at the same time but one after the other. But it was unheard of in the academy not since Leo was freshman!

"I guess now we have another 'Knight' amongst us." Lelouch chuckled, "Any guesses as to what nickname Rex will get?"

Unlike Leo during his freshman years and Kallen during hers, Rex was piloting a standard colored Glasgow, plain white.

"Plain Knight." Thoma offered with a grin only to be elbowed by Duran.

"That's stupid."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you think? White Knight? I doubt that will be it cause every cadet knightmare frame is colored white!"

'White Knight indeed.' Lelouch thought to himself, the self-styled Black Prince. 'Perhaps I can get Jeremiah to spread that name.' He doesn't know why, but Lelouch felt oddly…vindicated.

Rex and a classmate of his, Lady Beatrice Tlalocan, soon joined Lelouch's company. The young noble was a decent pilot herself, and just like Elaine and Valeria, was an avid fan of Empress Marianne. One thing Lelouch noted was the girl's grandfather was a commoner. A knight yes, but still came from a commoner family. It seems like more and more people of similar backgrounds were congregating to him…which was not a bad thing.

And as Lelouch intended, Rex was indeed dubbed White Knight. Although Rex protested against any titles or nicknames but his lady friend seemed to like the idea, and it was Beatrice who made Rex drop the matter.

* * *

July 20, 2015 a.t.b.

"It seems you have gathered quite a formidable force, Lelouch." Cornelia stated with a smile as she hugs her brother, welcoming him home for the summer holidays.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle, "Let's just say, lady luck seems to smile on me." And indeed it has. Having the Raglan brothers already was a major boost, having several gifted female pilots too was the icing on the cake so to say, especially if you consider Kallen's skills.

"I have good news for you though." Cornelia started, "upon your and your friends' graduation I managed to…convince, the military high command to draft everyone into my III Army Corps."

"Really?" It doesn't take much for Lelouch to imagine how his sister 'convinced' said generals.

"Yes. Upon completion of your training, you are permitted to raise 3 RPI battalions from wherever you wish to draft soldiers."

Now that was what Lelouch wanted: his own men. And while he trusts the loyalty of Cornelia's men, their trust in end lies with Cornelia and not to him and may end up questioning his decisions. And he had just the place to draft his forces from. "I'll have Jeremiah get started immediately, so that upon my graduation those battalions will be ready."

Cornelia nodded in agreement. "I'll have Darlton help as well."

A cheerful shout of "LULU!" was all the warning the Black Prince had before a mass of pink hair glomped onto him. "You're late! You're supposed to be here an hour ago! Nunna and I have been waiting for you at the gardens!"

Cornelia smiled at the sight of Euphemia dragging Lelouch towards said garden. She wasn't blind to her sister's adoration of their brother. Although she isn't sure if it will be a good thing or a bad thing in times to come, but she'll be there for both of them.

To be continued…

LS: I have intended this to come out a few days after the prologue but I ended up being hooked on Valkyria Chronicles 2! And then, I managed to get my hands on Victoria 2! Ahh…

Well regarding possible older women pairing with Lelouch, I wanted to see if I can fit Monica or Mariel in there somewhere…maybe even Cornelia…maybe.

Although I have to apologized on the 'rush' setting on the chapter's finale. But I wanted to finish up on the school days by next chapter and proceed to the main stage: the world.

And yes, the 3 royal panzer infantry battalions will form into the Black Knights.


	3. A Knight's out

Son of Britannia

Act 2: Having a Knight-out

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

* * *

Aug 20, 2015 a.t.b.

The Aries Palace has not seen a gathering since the time before Empress Marianne was assassinated. Now though, after several years of disuse, it was being used again to host a function. Although the number of people present is nowhere near what it once was, it was still a beginning to a change.

Well that was all based on what Schneizel thinks anyway. The said White Prince of Britannia was holding his wine glass as he watches on the event that is unfolding in the hall.

Prince Lelouch stood atop a raised stage at the head of the hall. In front of him was a kneeling Leo. Both of whom were wearing their formal clothes. Very formal clothes.

"Leonhardt Raglan, are you willing to uphold the knight's oath and become a knight for Britannia? To be its sword and shield?"

"Yes, your highness."

The knighting of Leo was quite the anticipated event within the royal circle. Many Princes and Princesses heard of the tale of Lenion's sons, most notably Leo and Rex. No one doubted the invitation for Knight of Round after their graduation either, but what did surprise them was the turning down of said offer. Leo stated he only wishes to be a knight in service to the 11th prince, thus the knighting ceremony now.

Schneizel watched as Leo sheathed the sword used to knight him, turns to the audience assembled and gave a formal bow. He places his glass down and begins clapping along with the other guests. One, notably very supportive, is the daughter of Earl Rubech. "I'm guessing that our Gold Knight will be the first officer to represent the new RPI battalions in your corps?" He asked the purple-haired woman clapping next to him.

Cornelia smiled, "Second actually. You forget brother, that Major Jeremiah Gottwald is Lelouch's first knight." Seeing her older brother mouth an 'Ah', she continued, "They have already begun to recruit servicemen in Lucrellia."

'Lucrellia was Leny's hometown.' "Hmm, and here I thought he would have drafted his men from Ashfordshire." Schneizel noted from the corner of his eyes, Lady Valeria Scarlet and Lady Beatrice Tlalocan offering Leo a congratulatory. He smiled at that, 'Lelouch has found powerful allies to aid him.'

Cornelia nodded in agreement. At first she also thought Lelouch would go for Ashfordshire as well. "In any case, most of the draftees will be done with boot camp by the time Lelouch finishes his studies at the Academy."

"Prince Schneizel!" A voice called out from behind the said prince. He turned around to see the face of his old friend, Earl Josef Stadtfeld. The man was positively grinning, "I was hoping to find you here, sooner or later."

"Josef! What a surprise!" Schneizel clasp hands with his friend, he then gestured to Cornelia. "Cornelia, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, Lord Josef Stadtfeld. He and I go way back. And Josef, I'm quite sure you are well verse as to who my sister is?"

Josef kissed the princess' hand, causing her to blush a little. "Only from what I heard in the news. A pleasure to finally meet you, milady."

"And to you as well, Lord Stadtfeld. I heard of you from my brother once."

Josef chuckled, "Nothing bad I hope."

Schneizel laughed, "I never thought I'd see you here Josef. This knighting ceremony isn't even a big event."

"Not a big event he says. True, the media isn't here to document anything on tape but having 1st, 2nd, and 3rd princes and princesses, is not a 'small' thing." Both Cornelia and Schneizel laughed at that. It was true though. Aside from the two already mentioned royals, among the attendees were Princes Odysseus and Clovis, and Princesses Guinevere, Euphemia, Nunnaly and Carline.

"Jokes aside, why are you here Josef?"

The said man merely pointed towards where the 11th Prince was. "I came because of my daughter, Kallen."

Schneizel almost felt the urge to smack his head. He forgot that Lelouch and the young heiress of the Stadtfeld were quite close. And of course, her father came with her knowing that 11th prince and 2nd prince were also close.

* * *

"You know I have to apologize to you, Jeremiah." Lelouch stated as he and his first knight mingled with his few guests. He gave a small acknowledgement as he passed by Guinevere and her entourage. 'Since when did sister get that tattoo?'

Jeremiah looked confused, "Apologize for what your highness?"

Shaking the tattoo off his head he returned his attention to his knight, "I never gave you a ceremony like this." Lelouch waved his hand towards the hall.

Jeremiah felt like laughing, "No need to apologized milord. After all, serving by your side has been more than enough reward for me." Indeed it was. Getting this second chance was far more important to him than fanfare.

Lelouch nodded, "Still…hmm, oh I know! How about we celebrate your 5th year as my knight? That way I can somewhat make it up to you. You can even invite those friends of yours, umm…Violet and Cooler?"

Jeremiah did not stop himself from laughing at that, "Its Viletta and Kewel milord. Although I don't really mind, but if you insist…"

Lelouch nodded again, "I do. Oh there's Kallen!" Jeremiah couldn't help but notice his master's gait became faster upon seeing the redhead. 'Young love.' He smiled to himself. Provided of course those two young ones keep it…slow for now.

"Lady Stadtfeld, it's good to see you. I thought you had gone home to Area 11 for the summer by now."

Kallen grinned, "And what? Missed my rival's knighthood? Not a chance! Besides, mom will be coming over here in Britannia so dad and I wouldn't be returning to Area 11 anytime soon." She then noted Jeremiah, in his much more casual pace, finally caught up with his liege. "Sir Jeremiah, it's good to see you in good health!" Well their last meeting was more than a month ago.

Jeremiah nodded, "As to you as well milady." He then followed somewhat behind the two youngsters. He had read the file on the young heiress. Kallen was actually second child of Earl Josef and one Mio Kozuki, now Mio Stadtfeld. The first born was actually a son, who died shortly after Kallen was born. Reports indicate that he died of a childhood disease. 'Shame though, seeing how Kallen turned out, I wonder how it would have been if her brother had lived?'

Lelouch walked arms-linked with Kallen as he introduced her to his guests…and even to guests he didn't invite, such as Guinevere and Carline. How those two got wind of this event was beyond him. 'Perhaps brother Odysseus told them?' After all the eldest child of the Emperor happened to be one of the most caring siblings they had…regardless if it was wanted or not. 'Still, wonder why was Carline glaring at Kallen?' He decided to shrug it off, after all Carline usually glares at anyone she doesn't like…meaning almost everybody that is.

He gave a small wave to his older siblings Schneizel and Cornelia as he spots them talking with a dignified noble. "Is that your father?" He asked inquisitively. True, he had heard of the Earl Stadtfeld from both Kallen and Schneizel but he has yet to meet in person the man responsible for acquiring Kallen her custom red Glasgow.

Kallen gave a cheeky grin to her old man, "Yup, that's dad alright." Perhaps it has something to do with the early death of her brother, but her parents had been rather fond of her to the point of spoiling her rotten. "Well, seems like dad and your brother are having an animated discussion and judging from the looks of it, Princess Cornelia seems uncomfortable being there."

"Schneizel must be telling embarrassing stories of when sis was younger to your dad." The only other person aside from Schneizel that knew plenty of embarrassing stories about the Victory Goddess of Britannia was Lady Nonette. Too bad she was currently on assignment in Area 12.

"Kallen! You came!" Nunnally excitedly hugged the redhead, forcing Lelouch to let go. And, taking advantage of the opening Nunnally provided, Euphemia linked her arms with her older brother.

Kallen met Lelouch's younger siblings just over a year ago when they made an official visit to the Imperial Academy. Actually, it was Schneizel who conducted the official visit, but Nunnally and Euphemia decided to tag along. She made fast friends with Nunnally, as the younger vi Britannia was very open and friendly. Although the pinkette princess was slightly peeved that her precious brother's attention was being hogged by the redhead, Euphemia did make fast friends with Kallen as well and viewed her as her natural 'rival.'

"I was wondering where two were." Kallen stated as she hugged the smaller princess back, although she was slightly annoyed that her 'love rival' managed to sneak in.

Euphemia gave a victory grin before easing into a more, kinder smile. "Nunna-chan had been running around, getting to know several of brother's guests. And she even managed to drag me the entire way."

"Hehehe!" Nunnally smiled embarrassed. "Say Kallen, guess what? I'm enrolling at the Imperial Academy next year!"

Kallen noted Lelouch frowned slightly before putting on an encouraging smile to his younger sister. 'He must be worrying as an older brother would.' "That's great Nunna-chan! You got your so 'over-protective' brother to agree with you?" She deliberately singsong the 'over-protective' part. Lelouch glared at her for the unnecessary comment, whilst Euphie and Nunnally giggled at the face he was making.

"Don't be mad brother. You shouldn't worry too much. Sister Cornelia said she'll be having someone watch over me during my stay, much like Sir Jeremiah did for you."

Lelouch blinked at that. He hasn't heard that from Cornelia yet, maybe he'll ask later about that part. He then sighed and then reluctantly agreed, "Fine, though you can't fault me for worrying about you."

Kallen hugged Lelouch from the opposite side Euphemia was currently attached. "You worry too much Lelouch. If your sister said she'll be fine, then she'll be fine."

Lelouch grunted before nodding. Besides, he always knew he couldn't watch Nunnally forever. Who knows, maybe his sister would find herself some knights. 'The problem is, are there eligible knights for her?'

He had thought of asking one of the Raglan brothers but that most probably be vetoed by Nunnally as she would want to appoint her own knights at her own terms. 'Much like Euphie did.' He thought.

'What were their names again? Marika and Liliana was it?' Well not that he objects, after all it was Cornelia who introduced them to Euphie and she had taken a liking to them. 'Perhaps I should introduce Nunnally to Silvi or Noah? Who knows, she might take a liking to them and knight them herself!' It was wishful thinking, but regardless he really hopes she finds her own knights.

* * *

Valeria sipped her wine as she watched from the corner of her eyes Ladius talking to his older brother. 'It's a guarantee that Ladius will be knighted next year by Prince Lelouch when we graduate.' So deep in thought she was she didn't notice her friends Elaine and Beatrice had stopped talking and was watching her with slight mirth.

"You know…" Elaine began, "I never thought I'd see the day, that the Flame Witch would be a love-sick girl." Beatrice held a hand to her mouth to suppress her giggles.

That comment brought Valeria back to earth, albeit blushing furiously at Elaine's comment. "Wha…?"

"It seems like she's also tongue-tied." Beatrice added, enjoying teasing her very serious friend.

Valeria humped and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, "Like you two are to talk like that. You two are far worse than I am."

Elaine grinned, "True, but unlike you we don't deny our relationships with our man." Seeing Valeria glare at her she amended her statement, "Alright, not deny…rather, err flustered! Yeah, flustered!" She said while waving her hands as if to ward off impending doom.

Valeria scoffed, "Yeah sure, but you forget Beatrice gets far more flustered with Rex than I do with Ladius." The said girl blushed at Valeria's rebuttal.

Elaine couldn't help but nod solemnly at that, "Yeah, you got me there."

"Hey!" A cry of indignation caused all three women to all laugh. Recovering slightly from their teasing, Beatrice decided to ask a question that was hanging on her head the pass couple of months. "Say, will you two be enlisting with Prince Lelouch's battalion command upon graduation?"

Valeria grimaced at that question, "Well I wanted to, but father was rather insistent that I serve under my uncle with the Capital Royal Guards. Either that or join my cousin's command over Area 16."

Elaine titled her head, "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Valeria replied honestly. "The peninsula of Area 16 is quite stable, but it is bordering the Federation to its north, not that I'm afraid to be at the front…but my cousin's a rather reckless commander. Sigh, he's more likely to jump into action rather think things through."

Beatrice and Elaine nodded at that. While bravery was valued greatly, so was competence at command. And they all knew that often times that commanders were appointed mainly due to family connections. If it weren't for the likes of Cornelia or Schneizel, Britannia would probably have more losses than victories, especially now that knightmares weren't exclusive to the Empire anymore. And although Valeria is as hot-headed as the rest of her family, she retains enough cool to remain level-headed in battle and is able to lead quite well, a testament of this is her squad's almost equal victory count compared to Ladius' group.

"What about you Elaine? I heard that Melchior lobbied your father to have you assigned with him under Margrave Klavis' XII Brigade in Area 7." Beatrice asked, noting the soured expression that came to her friend's face.

Valeria scoffed, "Tsk, those purists are lucky they managed to hold on to their power following that disaster in Area 11 with Calares."

Elaine agreed, "It seems that with Lord Calares' demise, his rival within the faction seized power immediately and managed to salvage their reputation, albeit limited they still managed to get an Area under their thumb. Fortunately Area 7 has already been assimilated to Britannia, and that those Numbers are now full citizens."

"I doubt that will stop those bad-bloods." Valeria frowned, "But we're getting off topic. Though I'm quite sure you won't be joining said brigade right, Elaine?"

Elaine's frown vanished being replaced by a somewhat embarrass yet happy smile. "Well, father never did like those purists, and I was able to convince him to allow me to join Princess Cornelia's III Army instead."

Beatrice and Valeria approved of her choice. Besides, those purists wouldn't dare cross Britannia's most celebrated soldier. Valeria then stop short, "Wait…isn't the III Army where…."

Elaine grinned, "Yes, it's were Prince Lelouch's battalion command is a part of. I already gave Sir Jeremiah my advance application. He said that Prince Lelouch would have no qualms in admitting me into his command staff, that my application will just be considered a formality."

"That's great Elaine! Congratulations!" Beatrice smiled. As soon as she is allowed to, she'll have an advance application sent to Sir Jeremiah as well. After all, based on what she heard from Rex, Prince Lelouch was very much impressed with her piloting and scouting skills.

Valeria felt her jaw drop, "Just like that? You got admitted to Prince Lelouch's command?" Receiving an innocent nod from Elaine, she gave growl, "That does it! I'm going to send my request as well!" Her two friends idly noted the cracks appearing on her wine glass and winced.

"But your father…"

"Screw what he wants! He can take his objection to Princess Cornelia if he wants to, but I'll be damned if I end up in a different corps from Ladius!"

Beatrice and Elaine looked at each other before grinning towards the redhead. "Well then, I guess us girls will be serving together soon then."

* * *

"You know…I'd kind of feel out of place here." Noah stated as she accepted a glass of juice from Thoma.

"Why so my dear?" Thoma asked sincerely. He may been a player…well technically he still is, but ever since meeting and getting to know Noah more he had toned down his flirting with other girls. There is an emphasis on tone-down.

She took a sip before answering, "Well…you and your brothers are from a noble family, maybe a low ranking one but still nobles. I'm just an ordinary orphan without…" She was silenced as Thoma placed a finger on her lips.

"Noah, you should know by now that peerage means nothing to me. More so, his highness, Prince Lelouch, also doesn't care if one is a commoner or noble. What is important is what's inside here." He pointed to his heart.

Noah blushed and gave a heartfelt laugh, "Thanks Thoma. You really know how to make a girl happy."

Scratching the back of his head he gave an embarrass laugh, "Well not really. Most ladies I try that with usually bash me in the head whenever I say corny things like that."

Noah just giggled, "Maybe, but this lady sure isn't gonna bash your head for saying things like that to me." She then gave him an evil grin, "Unless of course you say that to another girl that is."

One word described that grin of hers inside Thoma's mind, and it spelled 'Scary!'

* * *

Duran retreated to the back of the hall after his brother was knighted. After saying his congratulatory he made his way towards what he considers a quiet place.

"There you are! I've been looking for you since after the ceremony!" He faced the direction of the voice and gave a soft smile at the sight of Silvi.

"Sorry, you know I'm not the social type." If this was any other event he wouldn't even be here. Unless of course if his sire was attending then he'll be attending nonetheless but tonight was a special night for him and his brothers.

Silvi gave him that soft smile that he learned to love…not that he'd admit that to anyone. "Still…oh, I know! Since it'd be lonely for you isolating yourself, why don't I keep you company?"

Not that he'd mind, "Well I guess, but wouldn't you want to…you know? Mingle with the others?"

Silvi shook her head as she leaned on the wall beside Duran. "Well, not really. Most of the people here I'm not even familiar with. Not to mention most came from high society…I'm just a commoner and I doubt they'd even consider chatting with me."

It was true though. "Still there are a few people in here that are not bias. People like Lord Guilford or Lord Darlton for instance."

"Maybe so, but I doubt they'd be interested about stuff that I'd like to talk about. And I'm certain that while Elaine and the others wouldn't mind my company, I'm afraid that some nobles might barge in and cause a commotion."

Duran nodded at that logic. And though he was certain that the ladies Elaine, Valeria and Beatrice would defend Silvi should it come to that, he does agree in wanting to avoid causing a scene. "Well then, not that I mind, but I guess you're stuck with me then."

That rare smile that Duran is giving her now was more than enough for her to know that she wouldn't have chosen a better companion for the rest of the evening.

"Have you eaten yet? Let's go see if the buffet still has something left." At Silvi's prompting, both youngsters headed towards the said table.

* * *

"I heard that Sir Guilford has already procured the Sutherland you'll be using." Rex stated to his brother.

Leo nodded, "Yes, it was very thoughtful of Princess Cornelia to do so." Apparently much of the Britannian military is still using Glasgows and only a select few groups were given Sutherlands. And it didn't escape the brothers that Cornelia is very fond of her younger brother, so it's no surprise if his new battalions were being fitted with the new frames. Leo pauses as a passing noble congratulated him. After a few polite exchanges, the nobleman left to rejoin his peers. "Although I'm guessing by early next year, much of the Britannian army would be outfitted with the new Sutherlands."

Ladius nodded, "Indeed. And from what I hear from Prince Lelouch, another 5th generation KMF will be available by then."

Rex raised his eyebrows in inquisitively. "A new frame?" 'The Sutherland is just a few months into active service and already a new frame is being developed?' Apparently Britannia's R&D is on a roll.

"Yes. Most information about it is still classified, but according to what we know it is mainly an anti-knightmare platform as oppose to the general-purpose platform where the Sutherland is built on." Ladius answered.

Leo understood the principle on that. Glasgows were an innovation that no other existing weapons platform then was a match against it. The Sutherland was designed a few years back with the concept of possibly engaging captured Glasgows and/or enemy developed KMF. This new frame would be designed specifically to kill enemy KMF. "Was the name divulged yet?"

Ladius nodded, "It's called Gloucester. And from what I hear, it's basically sponsored by Prince Schneizel and use of the KMF will be exclusive only to Royals in the military, namely Princess Cornelia and to an extension, to Prince Lelouch as well."

Rex nodded, "Provided that the Gloucester performs well that is." His opinion was shared by the brothers.

"When did say the KMF will enter service?" Leo asked.

Ladius shrugged, "No idea. Prince Lelouch just said that it might be soon though, since most of its technology is based on the Sutherland."

The brothers noted that Elaine, Valeria and Beatrice were walking towards them. And seeing the look on Lady Scarlet was enough to make the three of them nervous, especially the second eldest brother. 'Uh-oh, I wonder what got Valeria worked up now?'

* * *

Lelouch looks down his window as he spots both his first and second knights escort the last of their guests towards their awaiting carriage, before walking towards his desk and sitting down.

Within a few minutes after sitting, an incoming call registered on his communication terminal. He pressed the button to accept the call. He smiled at the person on the other side of the screen. "Good evening, your highness. I apologize if I made you wait."

Lelouch waved his hand, "Not at all. I actually just returned to my room. Our guests sure took their time in Leo's ceremony. Such a shame you and your father couldn't attend, Mariel."

Mariel Labie nodded, "Please convey our congratulations to Sir Raglan then, milord. And relay my father's and mine apologies for not being able to attend. It has been quite busy here, since we finally received the test data from the Sutherland frame."

Mariel's father, Leonard Labie, was contacted by Prince Lelouch a few years back by suggestion of Schneizel when the said chancellor noticed that his younger brother took a fancy at knightmares and suggested he try to have one built to his personal preferences. Funding was provided by the Office of the Governor of Area 11 and as such, R&D was conducted in the said Area. Officially, it was designated as Project England.

Leonard hesitated at first stating that his protégé, Lloyd Asplund, would make a better KMF designer and creator than he would. Unfortunately, Earl Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy were already contracted by the Office of the Chancellery for Project Camelot, and wouldn't be available in the foreseeable future. With a little urging from his daughter Mariel he finally accepted the request. He decided on the notion that the said project would help jump start the career of his daughter with KMF R&D.

Mariel on the other hand was very willing, and eager, to enlist in Prince Lelouch project. The said prince was quite surprise to learn that the girl, only a year older than he was, had already finished university! He was quite sure that father and daughter would develop interesting things in the coming months. Especially now that he heard from Schneizel that Project Camelot will relocate to Area 11, in the same vicinity as his own Project England.

"I'm sure Leo doesn't mind." Lelouch straightened and leaned on his table, placing both hands on his chin doing an incredible imitation to a certain Gendo Ikari. "Pleasantries aside Mariel, how is the Gloucester doing?"

"Very well milord. We might see a pre-production prototype by summer's end." Mariel replied cheerfully.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. That was sooner than expected. "That is very encouraging news. I had thought it would be a while before a test unit could be made."

"It would have, but father was able to redesign the Sutherland's main frame and adapt it to the Gloucester's design without compromising the frame's intended performance. Also, I managed to design and successfully built a prototype for the Sand Panel."

'Sand Panel? She managed to build a working model? Will such wonders cease?' Lelouch grinned. Apparently Mariel and her father were proving more and more promising than he originally anticipated. Sand Panel was a theoretical replacement part for terrains that landspinners proved inadequate such were mud, snow, and of course, sand. If the Gloucesters would be fitted with such devices, not even the fine sands of the Middle Eastern Federation's deserts would hamper knightmare movements!

"That's excellent! You truly are a genius! Then I'll be expecting good news the next update I get from you, Mariel?"

The said girl blushed at the prince's compliment, "Of course sire. Good night then milord, and I better go check on my father if he needs my help. Until next time my prince."

Lelouch reclines on his chair as Mariel signs-off. 'If they could get the Gloucester operational by summer end…then by the time I graduate, Cornelia's forces would be equipped by the first units off the production line.' He straighten-up on his chair and began typing on his terminal. Project Camelot was another of Schneizel's project much like the Sutherlands were, and it goal is to push knightmare technology ahead by 2 generations…provided Lloyd Asplund delivers that is.

Another project being co-headed by both Lloyd and Mariel were the float system, to enable the knightmares to finally have 3-dimension superiority over old weapons platforms, namely jets and helicopters. On a side note Lloyd, as hinted by Schneizel, was planning on using the float to create an aerial cruiser. 'If the Empire turns out several of these aerial cruisers not even the EU and Federation together would beat Britannia.'

Lelouch's musings was cut short when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter."

The door opened to admit his first knight, Jeremiah. "Pardon for disturbing you milord." Seeing his sire waved it off he entered the room. "I just received a request from Ladius, sire. A certain noblewoman wishes to apply under your command, milord."

Lelouch grinned, "This noblewoman wouldn't happen to be the Flame Witch now would it?" Getting a grinning nod from Jeremiah, the prince chuckled. "I got the gutsiest feeling she would, after hearing that Lady Rubech would. Very well, request it in formal writing so we can process the paperwork and so that it could go to formal channels with Cornelia."

"Understood, sire."

"Have you anything else to report?"

"Nothing to add sir, aside from the Raglan brothers has retiring for the night."

Lelouch nodded, "Very well. You're free to retire for the night as well Jeremiah." With a last salute, his knight left his office. Reclining again on his chair, he couldn't help but grin. "And another objective is cleared. Lady Scarlet would prove to be valuable ally in the battalions'…no the Black Knights', future campaigns." On his computer terminal, a black rook was placed on the chess board. "And soon, once I wield enough power on my own…I will find mother and Leny's murderers, the emperor be damned!" Chuckling slightly, "The emperor huh…."

To be continued…

LS: Should I give Nunnaly, Euphie, Milly, and Kallen geass in this story?


	4. Let's play the Board

Son of Britannia

Act 3: Let's play the Board

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

LS: Thanks to all patron of the fic arts! Also, made a correction to Leo's last name, it was supposed to be Raglan not Raglen. In addition, I made a change to the year in the last chapter. It was supposed to be 2015 when Leo graduated, not 2016.

Suzaku will be in here somewhere…maybe. And yes, white was not defined as Rex's color in Agarest War, unlike Leo who was clearly labeled with gold…in white jacket.

Kallen is proud of her Britannian heritage. I thought since, w/o her brother, she would have a different viewpoint in life, and after all I think it was her brother who influenced her in embracing more her Japanese side.

Milly hasn't made a debut yet but she will be in here definitely. As you will notice, Lelouch has yet to visit Area 11.

* * *

February 27, 2017 a.t.b

Glancing out at his window, Lelouch could see nothing but sand as far as his eyes could see. Taking a sip of his iced water, he returned to his desk. Glancing at the report on top, he idly notes the deployment of Cornelia's forces across the deserts of Oman.

Oil was no longer as prized commodity as it was two decades ago but nonetheless keeps its importance. Sakuradite, while providing a better power per unit ratio was still far too scarce and valuable to be used in everyday society, thus making internal combustion engines from cars to cargo ships all still heavily reliant on oil.

And it was due to that, that Britannia was preparing to go to war with the Middle Eastern Federation. Last week, the MEF declared an oil price hike mainly pointing out to cover loses incurred against the trade of Sakuradite. While understandable, the price offered to Britannia was more than double what was priced to the EU. Apparently, the EU successfully swayed the MEF government to aid them in imposing economic sanctions against Britannia. It would seem that those in the EU haven't learned their lesson with the former nation of Japan.

Lelouch and the others were only a few months short of graduation when the Chancellor sounded the call to arms. As per tradition in the Imperial Academy, if a cadet has already signed with an active military unit, they can wave their remaining months to enlist in active duty. And that is exactly what Lelouch and his little troupe did…much to Cornelia's consternation.

And although Rex and Beatrice were just juniors, since they were already in the active roster of Cornelia's 3rd Army, they too were able to…wave their remaining years in the academy. Thoma stated that it was no fair. Cornelia agreed in the case that both of them still lacked the much needed training. Lelouch compromised by having both assigned to Area 11 for projects England and Camelot, to which Cornelia agreed and to the dismay of the two young knights who were eager to join their friends at the front.

Leaning back on his chair, Lelouch reflects on just how fast things really have gone. Last year, upon Ladius graduation, the said Raglan was knighted into his service. Elaine and Valeria both entered Cornelia's army as well. Although Valeria's father threw a tantrum over his daughter's decision, he backed down when he was stared down by Cornelia. Lelouch chuckled at that, even the fiercesome "General of Spear" was no matched for Britannia's Goddess of Victory.

Thoma, Duran and Rex were also knighted once they're remaining years were officially waved and were considered full time members of Britannia's military. Surprisingly, Kallen was also knighted by Lelouch. No one escaped the scrutiny that the young Stadtfeld heir and 11th prince were very close…so much so that Schneizel and Josef both entertained thoughts of arranged marriage. That is until Euphemia got wind of it and told her sister. Suffice to say, Josef finally learned why his friend the Chancellor was scared of his sister whenever she enters "mother hen" mode.

Lelouch glances at the chess board besides his desk. It was had several pieces set on it…most taken from several other chess sets. He smiles as he muses over his codenames for his friends. Kallen wasn't amused being named after a chess piece, but Jeremiah and Leo took it all in stride. A knock on the door cut short his musings. Straitening up, he answered. "Enter."

Jeremiah enters the room, followed by Leo, Villeta and Kallen. "Forgive the intrusion milord, but the order to mobilize has been given by Princess Cornelia on all levels of the army."

Lelouch raises an eyebrow, "Mobilization? Am guessing that there was no breakthrough with the talks with the MEF?"

Leo shook his head, "None milord. The MEF went so far as to say that our presence in Oman was already a provocation to war."

And it was, Lelouch thought. The reason they landed an army at Oman was that to force the issue with the MEF that breakdowns in talks would lead to an all-out invasion. "How are our logistics Villeta?"

"Everything is in place milord. Our initial supplies can carry us as far as the Say'un before needing to replenish."

"Very well then, Jeremiah as agreed upon with General Cornelia, our Black Knights will act as independent strike force that will push through into eastern Yemen and then into southern Arabia on the western flank of the main axis of advance. Villeta you are in-charge of making sure our supply train with the 3rd Army is maintained while maintaining our tempo of advance. Leo and Kallen, you each will take a lance of your best men and do advance reconnaissance at the front of our main force. Is that understood? I'll give further details once we are underway."

All four saluted at the same time. "Yes, milord!"

* * *

"Nervous?"

Kallen looked over her shoulder at the question and spots Lelouch looking at her with that disarming smile of his. She was overlooking the final checkup of her red-theme Gloucester. She grins, "Well I'd be a liar if I said no, but I am itching to get into my knightmare and show those MidFeds a thing or two."

He chuckled at that, "I'm sure you would. Try to leave some for the rest of us will you?" He may not be as skilled as his knights Leo, Kallen or Jeremiah, but Lelouch himself was also looking forward to their first KMF combat action. Speaking of which, his own Black-theme Gloucester was being prepped as well.

Her grin widens, "That depends on how generous I'd be when the action starts. Besides, Leo and I had a bet to see on who could tally more KMF kills in the entire campaign."

"Oh? And what's the wager?"

"The loser buys the winner a couple rounds of drinks at the pub." Although she is technically underage, being a noble and member of the military sure have some leeway at obtaining liquor. Thoma just proved that fact several nights ago. Although said Raglan was busted by Duran.

"Well so long as Jeremiah doesn't find out." And it was true too! The only one preventing the young pilots from indulging in any liquor, aside from Cornelia that is, was that Jeremiah forbids them for partaking in it until they reach the age of 18.

Kallen waves her hand, "Well the agreement said we could rain check should the Major ever finds out." It was unfair really…Leo was the only other knight of Lelouch who was of "legal" age.

"Consider it found." Said a voice behind the teens…startling the both of them in the process.

"Sir Jeremiah/Jeremiah! Don't sneak-up on me like that!"

Jeremiah for his part blinks at the almost uniform reply but shrugs it off, "Lady Stadtfeld, I certainly hope you will not partake in any liquor…otherwise I'll be force to report it to your mother."

Kallen grimaces, she dearly loves her mother but she can be a handful if she goes into "mother-hen" mode. "Fine. I'll tell Leo to postpone it till I'm 18."

Nodding he turns to his master. "That goes for you as well, milord."

Lelouch nods, "Yeah, yeah. Unlike Kallen, Cornelia is just here at I'm sure to get an earful if I don't." He crosses his arm before continuing, "So, any updates?"

"I just came to report that all is in readiness. The 501st battalion ready to deploy at any moment's notice. 502nd and 503rd will follow the main advance. Villeta has taken command of the 1250th Mechanized Company to ensure our supply convoy is well maintained."

Lelouch nodded, "The 1250th is attached to the 503rd right?" Receiving a confirmation he continued, "Excellent have 503rd assigned as the rear guard. This will give Villeta all the firepower she may need in case we encounter stiff resistance from stragglers."

"Yes, milord!" Jeremiah acknowledges his orders before departing to issue the directive to Villeta.

Kallen noted the mechanics were just about done with her Gloucester, "I guess I'd better get going then as well."

Lelouch places a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You sure to be careful out there you hear?"

Kallen places her hand on top of his, "I promise. Now let me go so that I can kick MidFed ass out there!"

Lelouch raises his hand in mock defeat, then leans in and gives her a chaste kiss the cheek, causing the said girl to blush but otherwise offers a cheeky grin in response.

* * *

March 13, 2017 a.t.b.

"Status report Darlton." Cornelia demanded upon entering the command center of her mobile base.

"Sir Guilford is currently leading both Carius, Erioland 3 other lances in the push towards Shayba. Alex, on the other hand is leading his lances over at Ubaylah. So far, we haven't encountered any major MEF resistance."

"Enemy KMF?"

"We have so far faced the outdated EU Panzer IIa and IIb variations in moderate numbers. But intelligence reports that the MEF has yet to field their supposed trump card. It is highly probable that they are amassing their forces near Basra."

Cornelia looks at the screen and notes both Guilford's and Alex's units progress. Several detachments of tanks and other armored vehicles were following behind the advance of the knightmares. "What of the Black Knights?"

Darlton points towards the screen at the formation west of the main body. "Prince Lelouch's main force composed of the 501st and half of the 502nd are currently fighting their way into Khamasin, were a regiment size MEF force is currently holed-up. The assault is being lead by the young Prince himself. The remainder of the 502nd was sent towards the west to secure Bisha airport. Sir Leonhardt is leading that assault."

Cornelia nodded, and noted that several blips also following the advance of both forces. It was probably the 503rd and their logistics forces. "Issue an order to the Black Knights Darlton. Have them secure each and every airport and naval yard west of Riyadh. I want to cut off any possible reinforcements coming from the west…particularly those that may come from East Africa via the Red Sea. Also, send in the 21st Regiment to support the rear of the Black Knights."

"Yes, milady!"

* * *

Kallen grits her teeth as she spots P4 eject from his battered Sutherland moments before it exploded.

"Damn MidFeds! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

With a rallying cry, Kallen tears into the MEF Panzer II knightmare that struck down her comrade, lance first. She then uses the recently disabled unit as a shield against incoming retaliatory attacks from the other frames. Just as her "shield" explodes, she deftly maneuvers her Gloucester towards one of the attacking frames, dodging the attack by doing random zigzagging before plunging her lance again into the cockpit of her opponent's. 'Perhaps those capes do have some use.' She muses to herself. Flapping capes can indeed disorient your opponents, most especially when they are in a panic.

Zooming pass her, Valeria in her Gloucester charges another enemy frame and expertly dispatches said unit. Several Sutherlands finally managed to catch-up to them, firing their rifles as they go, taking down several more enemy frames. Valeria looked up towards her left, "P11 take P14 and P17 with you, secure that building…it's being used as a sniping hole by our enemy!" Said individuals rolled their Sutherlands towards the building pointed by their commander, engaging and dispatching two enemy armored vehicles along the way.

"This is K1 to all primary units. N3 has spotted several enemy frames approaching from the north. It seems to be the new frame intelligence has heard about. K2 and Q1 you're with me…we'll rendezvous with N3 and determine the strength of this new frame. R1 and R2 finish the rest of the enemy resistance in the eastern block of the city and then follow as soon as you are able."

"Yes milord!"

Under Valeria's command, several Sutherlands, including those that have taken the sniper's roost, began laying down suppression fire to allow the Kallen and Jeremiah to safely withdraw from the engagement. The two met up with Lelouch just pass the first crossing towards the north end of the city. Lelouch notice something odd. "K2?"

"Yes milord?"

"I know this sounds stupid but…why the heck is your Gloucester…orange?"

Jeremiah grimaces, "I had the misfortune to have my knightmare under a building…from what I can tell, was undergoing renovations."

Kallen snickered, "Yeah, and the enemy blasted the scaffolding in hopes of pinning him down. What came down on K2 were tons of paint material…all orange color."

Lelouch could hear Jeremiah mumble something about 'who paints their buildings orange?' He snickers along with Kallen, "I guess I should call you Orange from now on?"

"For goodness' sake your highness! NO!"

"That's a good one, K1. Now we have another color to your knights!"

Jeremiah grimaces, now he knows how Leo feels about his Gold Knight status.

As they roll towards the north part of town, they noted Duran's Gloucester crouching behind a ruined wall. A smoking Sutherland lay just a few feet away. "This is N3, to all incoming units take evasive maneuvers!"

No sooner as Duran spoke, several shells began raining down on Lelouch's and the other's position.

"What in blazes?" Jeremiah nearly cursed.

"New enemy knightmare or more correctly, the knightmare giga-fortress Bamides…long range cannon fire. Took down two of my men, one shot each. They didn't even manage to eject." Duran stated as his machine faces towards the source of the bombardment.

Lelouch notes 3 of the aforementioned Bamides were approaching supported by several Panzer II units. "Judging from the caliber of those cannons, I'd say it has a range probably between 3000 to 4000 meters."

Kallen grimaces, "Shoot, and our Gloucesters are made for close combat…and our Sutherlands' rifle grenades are just 2500 meter range."

Observing behind their hiding spot, Lelouch notes one of the giga-fortress was slowly turning towards their east before firing a shot. He notices something as he activates his factsphere to zoom in on the broadside of the Bamides. He smiles wickedly, "It seems that in exchange for range, the Bamides has sacrificed close combat capabilities. Judging from what I can see, it can't even turn its torso without turning the whole frame about."

Jeremiah nodded in understanding, "Basically it is made for long-range interception on an open battlefield. And that it requires support from other frames for close combat."

"Alright this is what we will do…Q1 and K2 you'll both charge head long into the enemy formation. From what I have deduced, the Bamides takes about 6.11 seconds to reload for each shot. Try and get as close as you can, their support frames will no doubt engage you once you get close enough. Lure them towards the west. Once you get their attention, N3 and I will charge in and attack the Bamides from the sides."

"While I don't mind being in the fray milord, but are you sure you'd be alright?" Though Jeremiah doesn't mind his master being at the front, he couldn't help but worry for his safety. 'Now I know what Sir Guilford feels whenever Princess Cornelia would lead an assault.'

"You'll just have to have faith in our sire, Sir Jeremiah." Duran stated, "Besides, I'll be with him. I promise on our knight's oath, nothing will harm our master."

Jeremiah relented somewhat. "Fine, then. Come Q1, we have panzers to fry!"

As Jeremiah's Gloucester rolls out, Kallen turns to Lelouch. "I trust Duran to do the right thing. I just hope you'll do the right thing as well K1. No unnecessary heroics you hear? That's your knights' job!"

Lelouch made a shooing motion, even though he knew Kallen couldn't see him over the radio. "Fine, fine. Get going Q1, unless you'll let Orange take all the glory?"

Jeremiah grunts over the radio over to what apparently would be his lord's new nickname for him.

Kallen nods as she moves her red Gloucester to follow in Jeremiah's lead.

Lelouch waited for a few more moments and as soon as the Bamides began shelling Jeremiah and Kallen, he leapt into motion. "Let's go N3, while K2 and Q1 have their attention."

"Yes milord!"

With that, one black and one deep blue Gloucester leapt from their hiding spot and began to charge the Bamides' exposed left side.

* * *

Cornelia received the forwarded report from the Black Knights. It seems that the MEF finally showed their trump card, although she was sorely disappointed. Their so-called giga-fortress proved to be indeed formidable at long range but was totally outclassed once the distance was covered, a fact proven by her brother as he led three of his knights into destroying three Bamides that engaged their forces at Khamasin.

Two fell at the hands of Duran, while the last fell to Lelouch. Jeremiah and Kallen, while they didn't bring down any of the Bamides, they did act as the decoy and totaled all the panzers that were supporting the Bamides.

She spots her personal Gloucester being prepped for launch as she moves into the hangar of her mobile base. Just a few minutes ago, she received word from Guilford that several Bamides have attacked the support armored brigade following the main axis of advance. The remaining units managed to withdraw without inflicting damage to the enemy. A fact Cornelia wishes to correct immediately. And basing on the report her brother forwarded her, she was certain she'll get good pickings as she deals with these so-called giga-fortresses.

* * *

Sherufanir sighed as she hides behind a wrecked armored vehicle. Around her, her fellow soldiers and countrymen were in a panic. A force of Britannian knightmares has finally penetrated their last line of defense, demolishing whatever was left of both their morale and their equipment.

She looks back towards Bisha Airport and notes one plane attempting to taxi the runway before being blown apart by an attack helicopter. Looking back at the main fighting she idly noted the skill demonstrated by the Gold Knightmare. Her comrades have dubbed it the Gold Devil or Demon. It was appropriate as it single-handed…well almost single-handedly defeated most of their panzers.

'If only those stuck-ups gave us a Bamides or two we could have crushed those damn Brits!' She thought to herself, unaware of the status of those Bamides that did go into battle.

"Is that you Sherufanir?"

Sherufanir turned to see who called her. "Vira?"

Vira-Lorr nodded. "Come on, we got to go. It's pointless to stay here any longer."

She nodded and then took one last look at the battle field. She spies one deep blue color knightmare leading a squad of Sutherlands striking down the last of their knightmare in the area.

"This is Lieutenant Ladius Raglan. Remaining Middle Fed soldiers, throw down your weapons and surrender. Further resistance is meaningless."

"DIE BRIT SCUM!" Was his reply from most of the infantrymen.

Sherufanir and Vira grimaces at the sight of their fellows being gunned down. But it provided an opportunity both women took to escape notice from the attacking knightmares.

As they run, Sherufanir ingrains into her memory the name of the pilot of that frame. Someday they might meet again…then when that time comes….

* * *

May 1, 2017 a.t.b.

"Area 18." Lelouch stated, "It is official now. The former Middle Eastern Federation is now annexed into the empire as Area 18." Although pockets of resistance remain, the 11th prince was certain his sister was more than apt for the task of crushing them.

Seated in the conference room with him are his most "senior" officers.

"Who is to be the Viceroy, milord?" Jeremiah asked. He sincerely hopes that it wouldn't be his lord. He had just about enough of sand and sun to last him a life time. That and this place was where he got that abhorrent Orange nickname.

"Schneizel has yet to finalize the regime, but in the meantime, Cornelia will be acting Viceroy for Area 18." All heads nod at in affirmation.

Villeta then asks, "Would you happen to be the Sub-viceroy, sire?"

Lelouch shook his head, "No. At first Cornelia wanted to give me the post…to teach me administrative ruling. But Schneizel overruled Cornelia and requested that I, along with my entire Black Knights, be transferred to Area 11."

Kallen picks up from hearing her home. "Is there a problem in Area 11?" She hopes it wasn't serious as both her parents were living there after all.

"Not really. From what Schneizel told me, officially I will be overseeing the final stages for Project England and Camelot. So we might see how Beatrice and Rex are doing there."

The prospect of seeing the youngest Raglan and young lady Beatrice cause a few smiles to appear.

Duran, one of those whose facial expression remains neutral, asks, "Officially? Then there is another reason for the reassignment milord?"

"Indeed. Clovis apparently discovered a covert project called Code-R. He is uncertain to which agency is involved but from what I have heard from him is that General Bartley who he had delegated the investigation was found dead in his room."

Shocks were evident from the faces of his officers. General Bartley may have been an eyesore and a bootlicker, but he was still a capable officer…to some extent.

Jeremiah frowned, "Did they find out the cause of death?"

Lelouch nodded, "According to forensics, his throat was slit…the murder weapon was found in his bathroom but no fingerprints were lifted from it."

Leo paused, "Who's in charge of the investigation now sire?"

"After Bartley's death, the Knight of Twelve, Dame Monica Kruszewski was tasked with the said investigation. As of now, no new reports are forthcoming."

Ladius was frowning, "A covert project would only mean it is Britannian…no enemy government would place R&D in an enemy's territory…and I doubt the resistance forces in Area 11 would have resources to spare for such a covert R&D. Resources they would rather, I think, focus on fighting us back."

Kallen nodded. "But why would our own people kill our own general?"

"Secrecy." Lelouch answered. "They have secrets they wish not to reveal to any outsiders. Judging from the fact that both Clovis and Schneizel are unaware…I am guessing that the sponsor would be the…Emperor." There was grimaced on his face that wasn't lost to everyone in the room.

Jeremiah frowns at that, "Even so…to kill a general of Britannia…it must be a most confidential matter then."

"If that is the case then…" Everyone turns to Elaine, "I think that having a Knight of Round head the investigation would be useless since if the sponsor of the project is the Emperor…."

"Indeed, as Rounds takes orders from the Emperor himself." Leo finished. "So I'm guessing that would be our unofficial duty then? To investigate the nature of this Code-R?"

"Schneizel said to leave it for the moment. Since he is unsure what would happen to us if we were to confront this…agency. Clovis wasn't happy but he conceded, and since he lost his general we are to aid him in regards to the military in Area 11. Our official capacity therefore is, to oversee our knightmare projects. And help Clovis deal with the insurgency problem."

"Rebels have been active since the war with MEF started." Kallen acquiesced. She had heard from those spars letters from home, that there had been more attacks in the last month that the whole of the previous year. "Will we spearheading the campaign to eliminate terrorism in Area 11?"

"Clovis has requested it, he has already granted me a command of the military forces in Area 11…well, those not under the jurisdiction of the Knight of Twelve that is." He stood up from his sitting position, "Villeta, I'm placing you in charge of our forces withdrawal from Area 18. I want our forces ready to depart for Area 11 as soon as we are able."

Villeta stood with a crisp salute, "Yes milord."

Lelouch nodded, "Jeremiah, take Leo with you and go to Dubai. I want you two to personally inspect the ship transports we will be using."

Jeremiah saluted, "Yes sire."

"Everyone else, I want to remain on standby in case there are any stragglers left from our war with the MEF."

"Yes milord!"

* * *

"It was a pity we had to…relieve Bartley of his position. He had been most useful in the research for GX but…national security does come first after all." The figure was chuckling as if he just told a joke.

"…"

"You worry too much. Now that the Knight of Twelve is in-charge...Charles did promise not to interfere with our…plans." Another chuckle.

"…"

"Clovis is not smart enough to…figure us out. Schneizel perhaps, but he'll be too busy dealing with the aftermath of Britannia's conquest of the MEF. And even after that, he'll be busy dealing with the EU."

"…"

"Marianne's brat may be smart but I don't put him the same standard as Schneizel."

"…"

"You rate him that much huh? A pity Charles doesn't want any of his children killed."

"…"

"Oh? The Black Prince is heading for Area 11? That's news. It must be Schneizel's work. We will have to be more…careful then."

"…"

"Very well then, I'll leave that part to you."

"…"

"Perhaps…but there's no need to push that far…yet. We still have some time after all."

"…"

* * *

Lelouch was out on the balcony of his suite, looking out into the city of Dubai, dressed only in his night robe. 'I wonder if this…Code-R is somewhat related to Mother's and Leny's deaths?' He ignores the slight chill of the desert night as he leans over the rails.

'I'll have to be careful if I want to find out what it is. If a man of Bartley's standing was not deemed important enough as to be eliminated on spot….'

He releases grip he had on the handrails and took in a deep breath, 'There's no need to rush. First I'll need to establish some powerbase of my own...an independent powerbase that will not be reporting directly to the Emperor or any Imperial Agency.'

"Hey, Lelouch!" Kallen's voice interrupts his internal musings. "What are doing out there? Come back to bed where it's warmer…."

Lelouch shakes his head but grins a little. "Alright be there in a few minutes." He took one last look at the city before going back inside.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long wait. Anyways here are the codenames Lelouch used:

K1: Lelouch

K2: Jeremiah

K3: Leo

K4: Rex

Q1: Kallen

B1: Villeta

N1: Ladius

N2: Thoma

N3: Duran

R1: Elaine

R2: Valeria

R3: Noah

R4: Silvi

R5: Beartice


	5. Castling

Son of Britannia

Act 4: Castling

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

* * *

May 14, 2017 a.t.b

The Black Knights preparation to set out from Area 18 was taking more time than what Lelouch anticipated. Villeta had done a wonderful job in her logistical role but suffice to say, the Numbers of the newly acquired Area were not being cooperative.

The lead units of Jeremiah and Leo's were ambushed as they headed for Dubai. They lost two armored vehicles in their convoy, 1 fatality and several wounded, some seriously. The said knights exacted retribution to their ambushers. That was however just the first. A couple of ships at the docks that were to transport their men and equipment were bombed by Eighteens. Fortunately no casualties were reported during that incident. Thoma has also reported sporadic fire has erupted from nearby towns and villages as they passed by with the main column.

The Witch of Britannia, the Goddess of Victory, did not like the idea of Numbers attacking her favorite little brother in any way or form and became harsher in dealing with the natives. Lelouch was sure that if he, along with Darlton, had not calmed Cornelia down she would have caused a genocide. It would do Britannia no good to antagonize an already beaten people that would just drive the rest into resisting as well.

Since the attacks has delayed the battalion's departure, Jeremiah convinced his liege to take an air transport and fly ahead to Area 11. He did that mostly to ensure his prince was no longer in harms way. Kallen, Thoma, Duran, Noah, and Silvi were to fly with him. Those ships that were not damage were also to sail ahead to Area 11. Leo, together with Elaine, was put in charge of them and consists mostly of the 502nd RPI.

The remaining bulk of the Black Knights, the 501st and 503rd were to follow as soon as repairs were done. Jeremiah was put over all in charge with support from Villeta, Ladius, and Valeria. Lelouch mused that he had gotten used to being surrounded by his army that he almost feels naked without them…almost is the word. He glances outside his window as he spots the transport nearing the landing strip within the Tokyo Concession.

"Now 'that' is a welcoming committee!" Lelouch heard Thoma whistled as the runway came into view. And he has to agree with him.

A legion of honor guards dressed in pristine blue uniforms, to which Lelouch deduced to be his brother's design, were standing in attention and lined up the sides of the tarmac. A detachment of Sutherlands were also present and formed the rear guard. At the point to which the transport was to stop, a red carpet lay in wait. A musical band was already playing 'All Hail Britannia' as the plane touched down. Hordes of reporters were also present, eager to catch a glimpse of the so-called Black Prince of Britannia. Prince Clovis, along with the Knight of Twelve, stood at the end of the carpet waiting for their guests to disembark.

Duran grunted, "I wouldn't have minded a military welcome but did his highness have to bring in the media too?"

"Clovis always did love being in the spotlight." Lelouch answered. Although he does not dislike the attention so long as it was in moderation. The recent war in the former MEF brought him and his Black Knights to the media's attention, though not as much as he had expected. He suspected that it was mostly because he was in the shadow of his older sister Cornelia, while he didn't mind; he did want to be acknowledged for his own merits. 'Perhaps I can do that now whilst sister is still back subduing the remnants of the MEF.'

Soon enough, their transport stopped exactly at the end of the carpet that was prepared. Clovis without hesitation moved to welcome them as the door to the plane opened. Monica followed in his wake. His smile widens as he spots his brother stepping out of the plane. "Welcome to Area 11, little brother!" Clovis stated as he makes a dramatic posture. "I'm please to know you have arrived safely!" He gestures to the beautiful blonde besides him, "May I present the Lady Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve."

Monica moved slightly forward and gave a formal bow before offering her hand, "Welcome milord, I hope that your flight was without incident?"

Lelouch nodded whilst accepting the handshake, "It was uneventful enough. My brother Clovis is already acquainted with them but just the same, let me introduce them to you, the Lady Kallen Stadtfeld." The said girl move forward to shake hands with the Knight of Twelve.

"It's nice to meet the so-called Crimson Knight in person. I have heard from Intel that you are as good, if not better, that some Rounds." Monica did appreciate the fact that more and more women were choosing to serve their nation in the military. 'It must be Queen Marianne's legacy.' She smiled inwardly.

Kallen waved the comment off, "I'm sure they're just exaggerating." Although she was secretly thrilled in the inside at being compared to the Rounds.

"Thoma Raglan."

Thoma, who in remarkable similarity with Clovis, gave a flourish bow before shaking Monica's hand. "It's always a pleasure to shake hands with a vision of loveliness."

Monica didn't know whether to blush at the compliment or be irritated as it reminds her of a certain Knight of Three. She decides to let the guy go for now as it would be bad to appear in the evening news attacking a prince's knight in front of said prince. "I would certainly hope so." She said although her cheeks were twitching.

"Duran Raglan."

Monica found the slightly younger Raglan to be the opposite of Thoma. He seems to be the brooding type as he only offered a handshake and spoke next to none. "A pleasure." Was what all she managed to say at the silent greetings.

Lelouch continued with his introductions. "Although these two are not my personal knights, they had been knighted as pilots for our knightmare forces. The bluenette is Noah Archives."

"A pleasure to meet a Knight of Rounds, milady." Noah stated. She may be a commoner but being around Sir Jeremiah long enough has thought her a thing or two about etiquette.

Monica nodded and smiled as she shook hands. "It is always a pleasure to shake hands with the brave pilots of our grand armies."

"And the brownhead is Silvi Swifthart."

Silvi also greeted the knight enthusiastically. "A pleasure, Lady Monica."

"Indeed it is." After shaking hands with the last member of Prince Lelouch's entourage she faced the Governor, "Pardon me for my rudeness sire, but I must be leaving." She again looked towards the newly arrive prince and shows a somewhat apologetic face, "The investigation regarding General Bartley's unfortunate demise will not move forward unless I personally oversee the men put in charge of it." By the nod of the governor, she gave one final bow to the assembled guests before departing.

Waiting for her to be out of earshot Clovis leaned towards his brother, "To be truthful, Lelouch…I haven't heard any progress at all since she took over. I'm beginning to agree with you and Schneizel that someone really has the backing of father."

Lelouch could only nod. 'I wonder how deeply this is connected to father.' He thought wordlessly as his brother guides him towards the media gathered.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen the news?" Shirley Fenette asks as she entered the Student Council room.

Rivalz groaned form his spot from the bottom of a work pile Milly had dumped on him. "I couldn't even watch a single commercial!"

Shirley smiles apologetically at her fellow council member, "Sorry about that Rivalz, but you knew that both Milly and I have appointments to keep today so…."

"You and Milly I understand…but did Nina had to take the day off too?"

Shirley could only shrug, who knows what the shy member of the council does on days she does decide to go out. "Anyways, guess what? A Britannian prince was on the news!"

"Big news…everyone knows about Prince Clovis." WHAP, "Oww! What you do that for?"

Shirley puts the rolled up report back on the table. "Not Clovis…his younger brother!" Eyes go dreamy. "He look so…so regal…I wonder if he'll be staying here in Area 11?"

Rivalz grunts as he rubs the spot he'd been hit at, "Who knows? Perhaps Prince Clovis finally decided to replace that bungling noble as his sub-viceroy."

It was true too. Earl Braham was a member of the purist faction and was a close friend of Calares. Unfortunately for him, when Calares died, so too much of his influence. He managed to retain his position as sub-viceroy only because Clovis needed someone to provide a transition government for him…._cough_fall-guy_cough_. And now that another Britannian prince was here….

"Oh! I sure hope so!" Shirley then went into fantasy land and was merrily skipping on her way out of the room…dreaming on meeting her prince and sweeping her off her feet and riding into the sunset….

Rivalz just groaned as he remembers the work in front of him. "Wish she could have spared a moment or two to help me here…sigh, it sometimes doesn't pay to be vice president of this council." If it weren't for Milly he would have quitted the council a long time ago. With another sigh, he returns his focus on his work. "Sometimes I do wonder why I'm the only guy in this joint…"

* * *

Braham half-stood agape, his hands gripped the armrests of his chair as though his life depended on it. "Come by that me again?"

His aide Keith Keel, from a minor noble house, was sweating profusely at the glare that was being sent his way. "By decree of Prince Clovis…you are to be relieved of your position as Sub-viceroy, sir." He flinched as the enraged earl threw everything from his desk, as if a spoiled child was throwing a tantrum.

"Damn it! I need this position to ensure the project is kept on schedule! My reputation is at stake here! If I lose anymore influence, I'll lose my chance of ascending into a marquis!" He started pacing behind his desk. After a while he asked, "Who is to become the new sub-viceroy?"

Keith internally blanched he could already envision how his lord would react to the information, "It's the 11th prince, sir. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. He arrived only a short while ago."

Braham eyes turned murderous, "A commoner prince? I'm being replaced with a commoner-blooded prince? ME? A PURE-BLOOD! This is an outrage! A protest! FILE A PROTEST!"

"The decision was wholly approved by the Imperial Chancellor, sir. The only one who could veto his decision would be the Emperor."

Braham, in his rage, grip his table and overturned it. "Blast it!" He then walked slowly to his liquor cabinet. Took one of the strongest he has and drank straight from the bottle.

"Sir?" Keith has served Braham for 8 years now and he knew that whenever he drinks that way, bad things were to happen. He just hoped it wouldn't be him on the receiving end.

"I still have an ace up my sleeve if what _he_ said is right…no! It has to be right! It is my last chance for glory!" He looked at his aide, "The viceroy is still not aware of our Narita Labs am I correct?" Receiving a node he continued, "Good. Transfer everything we have there over at my safe house at the docks. I'll pull whatever favors are still owed to me within the faction."

"We're transferring to…Area 7, sir?"

Braham took another gulp from his bottle, "Yes. Better my _friends_ in the Purists have Code-R than these…commoner sympathizers."

Keith only mutely nodded, "As you wish, sir."

* * *

The Governor's Palace was…like a museum, of sorts…Lelouch deduced. He knew his brother has always had a knack for the arts, but never had thought would go so far as to decorate an entire building with mosaics, statues, and paintings. Not to mention the uniforms worn by his household staff. By his brother's insistence, he would be staying at the west wing of the palace. His two knights, Thoma and Duran, would be roomed on either side of his.

Kallen had refused the polite offering, instead choosing to bunk at her own house. Noah and Silvi would be her guests and as of the moment the three women are at the Stadtfeld Manor.

"I'm quite certain Earl Braham wouldn't be too happy once he learns you are the new sub-viceroy sire." Thoma stated as he sat on the couch inside Lelouch's room. Considering the guy was, and still is, a member of the Purist Faction.

Duran nodded, "Indeed, though I suspect he would have heard by now, after all Prince Clovis plans to announce the change of bureaucracy tonight. People who are relieved of their duties are usually informed of their termination ahead of time."

Lelouch agreed, "Yes, and officially, I am to replace General Bartley who, is officially on a…extended leave of absence due to poor health." He grimaces at that thought. It was the best cover up Clovis could come up with. Area 11 is still not fully stabilized, and the people are still keenly aware of the fate of the previous governor and would panic if they learn another top Britannian is found dead. The ironic thing is that the latter death was because of Britannian politics rather than terrorists or rebels. "Although the Knight of Twelve does supersede me in all things military, considering I am merely a Colonel and she is under the auspices of the emperor."

"True, but Prince Clovis has given you a temporary field promotion, sire." Thoma added, pointing to the overtly designed sash that was left on the study table.

Lelouch smiled, "Yes, Field Marshall does have a nice ring to it. Too bad it's only up to until Cornelia arrives here." Cornelia had contacted him a short while ago, checking if he had arrived safely to Area 11. She promised to head over as soon as she pacifies Area 18. Jeremiah also called, inquiring the same whilst updating him on the current status of the Black Knights.

Leo and Elaine's transports are still on schedule and bound to arrive in 2 weeks time. Jeremiah stated that the repairs were going smoothly and by the time Leo arrives in Area 11 barring any further attacks, he and the rest of the Black Knights would have already left Dubai, en-route.

Thoma shrugged, "Well, guessing how the Princess is she might make that rank permanent…or to the very least promote you to brigadier."

"Perhaps." Lelouch mused, although military rank is insignificant when you are a royal. As a prince of the empire, he could theoretically pull royal rank on anyone below him in the succession line.

"By the way sire. As per your requests, I found where Rueben Ashford is at." Duran stated. On the way to the palace, Duran managed to download the latest social news on the area on his phone. "Apparently, he is the headmaster at a school for Britannians. The school is not too far from here."

Thoma lightened up at the prospect of seeing an old friend of their father's. "Will we be visiting him sire?"

Lelouch nodded as he smiled, "I plan too. It has been much too long since last I saw him. Thoma, have an appointment setup with Reuben in three days time."

Thoma acknowledge it by pulling out his phone and walking over to Duran to acquire the school's number. He idly notes that he was asked to call, not Duran. He internally shrugged. Duran may be good intentioned at times but he was never a people person. Perhaps that's why his sire usually hands over things that deal with the public to him.

Lelouch on the other hand reclines at the sofa, 'I wonder how she is doing right now? It's been so long since I last saw her….' He reminisces a bit on one of the first friends he had. A blonde girl who terrorized him back when only to become one of his few close friends besides the Raglan brothers.

* * *

Milly gave out a sigh as she left the fancy restaurant where her date, the Viscount of Miami, was still wiping his pants dry from the "accidental" tripping of her wine glass. 'I know I resigned myself to my parents' demands for me to marry a noble but do they have to choose someone old enough to be their own father?'

She noted Sayoko stand up from the bench near the restaurant and walked towards her. "Milady, I'm guessing your meeting with the esteem viscount is over?" Her tone contained some mirth. Sayoko was the only one, aside from her grandfather of course, who truly understood her.

She grinned as she cast a brief glance at the restaurant. "Indeed, Sayoko. Please call a cab so we can go back home. It would seem that the esteemed viscount…has a more pressing matter to attend to…unfortunately."

Sayoko bowed and proceeded to hail one for her mistress. Soon enough both women were en-route back to Ashford.

As the scenery passed-by, Milly couldn't help but think back to her childhood days, back when things were simpler. 'I wonder how Lulu is doing. Last I heard he was with Princess Cornelia in the MEF campaign…sigh, I wonder if he still remembers me?'

* * *

Lelouch dismissed his knights for the day soon after Thoma made the appointment to meet with a jubilant Rueben who was very pleased to know that the young prince hasn't forgotten him. Needless to say a certain blonde would also be quite jubilant to know she was well remembered.

With Noah and Silvi arriving, Thoma promised Noah a date around Clovis Land. Duran at first wanted nothing to do with the amusement park but Silvi managed to convince him otherwise, that and he was worried that their liege was without guard, especially hearing that Lady Kallen wouldn't be able to come with the girls as she would be spending her first night home with her parents. Lelouch waved the concern away, stating that the Governor's Palace is the safest place in Area 11.

Lelouch took a seat in the office he was provided with and began looking up all the documents Clovis forwarded to him. 'Code-R. Just what kind of secret project are you?' He mentally ticked things off in his mind, from knightmare designs, to chemical warfare agents.

He was deep in thought when he felt his phone ring. He looked down at the registered number and was surprise to see the name "B2." The code for Kewel Soresi, Jeremiah's and Villeta's close friend and colleague.

Kewel was from a minor noble family, much like the Raglans were. He was uptight and very serious about his work. And he had the appearance of the typical Britannian that would uphold his father's social Darwinism to a fault. He would find out later, that Kewel only holds onto those ideals so that he could provide a future for himself and his sister, a trait Lelouch found endearing. Fortunately both siblings found employ with his side of the royal family. And Lelouch made good use of that "racist" look Kewel's appearance gives off to great effect.

"K1 here, go ahead B2." Lelouch knew something must be very important for Kewel to call him directly rather than their usual forms of communication.

"Milord, I just got off from a meeting with Melchior…" Lelouch raised his eyebrows at the name. Melchior Klavis, son and heir of Marquise John Klavis the Governor of Area 7 and commander of XII Brigade, better known as the Purist Faction. And also the self-appointed rival of Leo, especially when it comes to Lady Rubech who wants nothing to do with the bigoted noble.

"Go on."

"It's about a certain project sire. A certain Code-R…."

Lelouch's eyes widen upon hearing the name. It seemed that the Purist and Code-R was related. And he didn't expect to hit pay dirt so soon as well.

* * *

Lelouch left the governor's office a bit later last night. He had been in a discussion with both Clovis and on telecom with Schneizel regarding what his infiltrator has relayed. Clovis wanted to hang Braham immediately, feeling the said noble the reason he lost Bartley. Schneizel on the other hand advised caution. Since they're dealing with the Purist Faction, they must thread carefully otherwise, they would find them a thorn on their sides in every endeavor they would undertake. That and they aren't sure if the Purists are acting alone or in league with another organization.

They all agreed to keep this quiet from the Knight of Twelve as they still don't know how deep the Emperor is involved in this matter. Lelouch offered a strategy that would net them two birds with one stone. After all, it wasn't that uncommon for "terrorists" to hijack military convoys. Getting a go-ahead from both Schneizel and Clovis, he proceeded to carry out his plan.

"Welcome milord to the site of Camelot." Mariel greeted Lelouch and his entourage, comprised of Thoma and Duran at the entrance to the top secret laboratory. Kallen was left on standby at HQ along with Noah and Silvi.

Mariel and her father were initially with Project England but with the completion of the Gloucester knightmare, they were transferred upon request of one Cecile Croomy to help with Lancelot…and help curtail one Earl of Pudding.

"Sorry for the short notice Mariel. But time is of the essence. Is Lloyd and your father around?"

Mariel nodded, "Yes, they're currently inside. Please follow me." She led them inside pass the security that would make even the Governor's palace guards shook with envy. Thoma started to flirt with Mariel causing his younger brother to groan. Lelouch merely smiled while Mariel had the decency to blush.

As they entered the inner most room, Lelouch caught site of the 7th generation prototype Lancelot. But what caught his attention was the half-finished knightmare next to it. "Mariel, I know the white frame is Lancelot but what is that one?" He asked pointing to the said mech. He silently noted to frequently update himself with Camelot. Ever since the war in the former MEF, he had been lacking updates.

Mariel smiled at the knightmare Prince Lelouch pointed to. "When father and I transferred to Camelot sire, we found out Lloyd's design for Lancelot to be…too complex. The average Britannian pilot won't be able to move it. So along with Cecile and with the help of our resident genius pilots we were able to dumb down the complexity. Lloyd christened that frame Vincent."

Lelouch nodded in understanding. Even if Lancelot does have a technological leap, if no one could use it, it was no better than an over glorified paperweight. A very expensive paperweight. "I'm impressed that you're able to not only hasten Lancelot's completion, but got started with the pre-production model as well. I must say, you and your father do amaze me, Mariel."

Mariel blushed at the compliment, "Thank you your highness. Although credit is due to Cecile as well, since she was the one who understood best what Lloyd did with Lancelot."

They found Lloyd and Leonard leaning on a screen, talking about final checks and whatnots. Leonard was first to notice the Prince's arrival. "Ah, your highness it's good to see you in good health. I take it, you're here for Lancelot?"

Lloyd perked up at that, "Isn't it a sight to behold sire? The first 7th generation frame! I feared we would not be able to push through with it but thanks to those parts you gave us we were able to move ahead of schedule! Oh think of the wondrous things my Lancelot would do!"

Lelouch looked somewhat dumbfounded. "Parts?"

Cecile arrived and took a whack at her boss with a rolled up schematics. "Lloyd! I told you to stop referring to pilots as parts!" She sighed exasperated, "Do forgive Lloyd your grace. He has the habit of calling anything pertaining to knightmare as parts."

Lelouch waved it off. "I guess geniuses have some eccentricities after all." He admits to himself that he was eccentric. Even Schneizel would fit the bill quite well. "Where are Rex and Beatrice?" He didn't notice the somewhat look of embarrassment from both Cecile and Mariel regarding the word eccentric for genius.

"They'll be down in a few minutes sire. We just finished with the fine tune a while ago with Lancelot." Cecile replied.

Lloyd nodded, "Indeed. Although any final adjustments will have to wait until we got actual field data before we go over with it to Vincent."

Lelouch smiled. "Excellent. I do believe I have the perfect place for you to uh…do your field test...with live rounds."

That got the four scientists' attention.

* * *

Mariel led Lelouch's two knights to the receiving room while her father and Lloyd discuss the Lancelot's day of debut.

Rex was already there waiting for them, "Thoma! Duran!"

"Rex! How are you doing little bro?" Thoma asked with a bright smile before giving his brother a warm hug. After all it had been months since last he heard of anything from his youngest sibling. Releasing his brother, he turned to the lady beside them. "And Lady Beatrice! You're looking lovely as ever!"

"Why thank you, Sir Thoma. I see you and Sir Duran are good spirits as well? How's Prince Lelouch?" Beatrice inquired back with a smile. She holds back a giggle as seeing Duran refuse to hug his younger brother.

Duran answered before his brother could get started. "Yes Lady Beatrice, we're both in good health. As for our sire, he is currently with Lloyd and Leonard discussing the Lancelot's deployment."

Rex perked up at that. He was the main pilot for the Lancelot, albeit he hated the way the knightmare was named. Within Prince Lelouch's Black Knights, he was the one they call White Knight. And Lancelot from the story of Camelot was the White Knight…albeit a traitorous one.

"The Lancelot will be deploying? So soon?" It had been a very busy week to prepare the Lancelot for its debut, so much so that he and Beatrice weren't even able to welcome their sire in person when he arrived in Area 11. Heck they weren't even able to attend Prince Clovis' welcome party for him.

Duran nodded, "Yes. One of the reasons we came here was because of something called Code-R. And right now, the remnants of the Purist Faction here in Area 11 are planning to smuggle something out of the area in a matter of days."

"I see, and his highness plans to debut the Lancelot in these undertaking?" Rex asked.

Mariel was a little worried hearing that. "But Rex we haven't finished with the safety features for the Lancelot! Thanks to Lloyd's oversight, it doesn't even have an ejection pod and besides won't that cause some political fallout for his highness? It's no secret the faction loathes him to a fault."

Rex and Thoma shrugged and the latter answered, "Perhaps. Though I don't know how politicians think anyhow. But he seems to have some plan of sorts."

"That and he have the backing of both Princes Clovis and Schneizel. So I guess whatever plan Prince Lelouch has must have some merit. Otherwise they would advise him not to push with it." Duran added as after thought.

"And besides…" Rex started, "I trust your father and Lloyd's design for the Blaze Luminous. I'm quite sure the Lancelot's paint job won't even be scratched."

Mariel nodded reluctantly, still slightly worried. "Well if you guys say so…."

Beatrice places a hand on Mariel's shoulders. "Don't worry too much, Miss Mariel. Miss Cecile has double checked everything and I'm sure Rex will be fine and with regards to the other as well, I have yet to see anyone, perhaps save Prince Schneizel or Princess Cornelia, to actually outmaneuver Prince Lelouch."

"Indeed." Rex agreed. Remembering his days at the academy where he, along with both Leo and Kallen teamed up against Lelouch and his team…and loosing spectacularly. Battles may be won by sheer strength but wars are always won by strategy, so it seems.

The door opened suddenly with Lloyd running in. "All of you come to the sickbay, quick!"

Everyone was startled at the sudden entrance of the Earl of Pudding. "Why? What's wrong has something happened?" Mariel asked.

Lloyd nodded grimly. "It's his highness…"

Suddenly Lelouch's knights were at attention and clearly looking at the mad scientist with fear in their faces. "Was there an assassination attempt?" Duran asked, already blaming himself for leaving the prince alone and unprotected.

Lloyd shook his head, "If only that was the case it would be much, simpler."

"Dammit! Then tell us what's happened?" Duran nearly all but cried out. Thoma had to restraint his brother lest he strangle the man.

Lloyd looked at the other three people in the room. Those he knew would understand. "Cecile happened. Leonard and I tried to warn his highness but…"

Rex, Beatrice, and Mariel's faces turned ghostly paled. Immediately understanding what had just happened.

Thoma noted their expression, "What about Cecile?" Duran nodded. It seemed farfetched that the bluenette scientist would harm his highness.

Instead of answering him, Rex asked Lloyd, "She…she didn't give him something to eat…did she?"

"Her homemade carrot-flavored muffins."

* * *

"Come by at me that again?" Kallen didn't know whether Thoma was pulling her leg or not, but by the Duran's look she knew that the said Raglan was not lying. "A carrot-flavored muffin incapacitated Lelouch?"

Thoma nodded. "I would not have believed it myself but apparently from what Rex and Beatrice told us, Miss Cecile's cooking is…let's just say that interrogation by torture is far more humane than her…culinary masterpieces."

When Kallen heard Lelouch was admitted in sickbay she rushed to Camelot's location. She had thought someone attempted to kill her prince, only to find out it was not an attack…well, not exactly that is. "And, where is Miss Croomy right now?"

"She's getting a dressing down from Leonard. And from what I hear, she will be banned from the kitchen in the foreseeable future." Thoma replied. Although he noted one Lloyd Asplund gave a whoop when he heard Leonard banned Cecile, even muttering something like "about time." It seems that Leonard was the only one who could do that to Cecile.

"I see. Is he alright now?"

Thoma nodded. "Yeah, he's up and about and back to normal. Apparently the sickbay here has a stomach pump on standby…24/7."

Kallen can't help but to sweatdrop on that statement. "Right…."

* * *

Braham nodded as he replaced his phone back on its set. It took a little bit of bribery but he managed to secure a small detachment of knightmares from Minato Outpost who are now en-route to Narita for the retrieval and transport of a…top secret poison gas.

"Excuse me, your lordship." Keith politely catches his master's attention.

"Yes what is it?"

"Prince Clovis relays his orders that all nobles serving or served in the government be in attendance to the welcome banquet for his younger brother to be held tomorrow night at the Governor's Palace."

Braham grimaces at the indignity of it but holds back a retort. "Very well, inform his highness that I'll be there." All he need is few more days and he will be out of Area 11 and far from these peasant loving royals. For now, he needs to put on an act as to not attract unnecessary attention. Not knowing it was already too late, and that Lelouch and Clovis plan to play him for the fool.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this one. Next time a different look on the Shinjuku Incident.


	6. Peas in the Pod

Son of Britannia

Act 5: Peas in the Pod

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

I modified a few things from the previous chapters including Duran's appearance. I felt that the Thoma/Noah soulbreed was off kilter considering his 'brothers' being all blonde and he alone was blunette. So from here-on-end, the updated look of Duran would be the Thoma/Faina soulbreed.

BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE

May 20, 2017 a.t.b

Braham just couldn't believe just how fast his luck has turned for the worse. Just a few days ago he was the second most powerful man (in his mind that is) in all of Area 11. Then he was stripped of any real power in the area and was forced the indignity to kowtow to a common-born prince. Now he hears from Keith that his precious cargo was hijacked by those thrice-damned Eleven terrorists!

"What the hell were you idiots doing! How could you let these, these monkeys get the better of you?" Braham raged and nearly strangled the officer in front of him if Keith didn't restraint him.

Major Vlady Murdock, a veteran soldier and member of the Purist remnants in Area 11, grimaces as he gets the receiving end of the irate noble's ranting. To secure their route towards the old Tokyo docks, he took the majority of his forces to scout and secure the immediate area. Suffice to say, he left only a token guardsmen to protect the transport.

"Please calm down, your lordship. Those Elevens may have gotten the jump on my men but they won't get far. I already pulled favors owed to me by my superiors and have gotten at lease a couple more knightmares to help track down these thieves." The major tried to assuage him.

"You better make sure you do, major or I'll have your head on a pike." Braham threatened. Keith finally released his boss as he seemed to have calmed down, well enough that is.

Vlady on the other hand shuddered. He could still remember his former superior in the Purist not so long ago who was done in by Braham and Calares. Thanks to the said nobles, he managed to move up in the ranks in the mainstream military but if he fails now, he got the gutsiest feeling that he'll be following in those same footsteps of his predecessor.

"What's so important about the cargo anyway, sir?" He asked just to change the topic.

Braham just glared at the soldier, "If you want to know, major, those containers hold the latest poison gas developed by our R&D. It was supposed to be transferred to another Area for testing purposes." It was a lie of course. There was no poison gas, but then again by stating it was then these idiotic peasants will avoid being too curious as to what it really contains.

The major took in face value. He supposed the earl was part of some weapons development group. "I see. Then I shall instruct my men to be extra careful in handling it."

"See that you do." Braham warned. "See that you do."

Vlady nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes sir."

* * *

Clovis wanted to send Lelouch in with a full company of troops along with his personal mobile base, but the Black Prince convinced him that having that sizable force would alert Braham of their involvement in the matter as well as the Knight of Twelve. And besides, it would cause too much confusion if both sides wearing Britannian uniforms would duke it out. Instead, he only took the mobile transport used to carry and deploy the Lancelot prototype. Currently he was inside one of the rooms usually reserved for Lloyd's use but at the moment was commandeered by him.

"I'm really sorry for postponing my trip to Ashford, Reuben. But it seems that I'm currently knee-deep with my work." Lelouch was on the phone talking with Reuben Ashford. Today was supposedly the day he was to meet with him at his school but as it turns out today was the day things move into motion.

"No, can't say when I'll be done but I promise to give you a call later….Yes, I know your granddaughter will be disappointed but tell her I'll promise to make it up to her later." He didn't know why but as soon as he said that he felt a cold-shiver run down his spine.

Wrapping-up his call, he looked up as Rex entered the room. "I just got a forwarded report from Minato Outpost, sire." The young officer reported, "In addition to the thirty knightmares loaned to Earl Braham and piloted by his Purist forces, two more squads of knightmares numbering fourteen in all, have left the base and were headed towards the Highway 15."

"That brings them a total of forty-four frames." Lelouch stated the obvious whilst placing a couple of white chess pieces on his board. "Add to that eighteen armored tracked vehicles, and roughly two company's worth of infantry." He then began to put several black pieces on key locations.

Rex nodded looking down on his sire's chessboard. It always boggled him and everyone else that his prince could come-up with strategies whenever he consults his…chessboard. "It's a small army but enough to cause massive damage."

"Indeed. It was fortunate that we are able to prevent Braham from acquiring any aerial support. Quite a shame it is, that the Britannian Air Guard has decided to hold its annual exercises on this crucial week." Chuckling a little he moves one black knight forward.

"None-the-less, we need to keep civilian casualties to a minimum, especially once the fighting should spill into the ghetto nearby." Lelouch said whilst twirling a black queen on his hand.

"I see, you wish not to attract the local resistance forces from joining the fray sire?" Rex asked sagely.

Lelouch smiled a little sinisterly, "Actually, I'm hoping they would. It would provide us the necessary excuse to tell the press why the military was in the area."

* * *

Several cars swerved out of the way as a white truck containing the shipment known as Code-R, veered off sharply to the right as a hail of gunfire passed by their previous location.

On the wheel was Thoma, whose usual military outfit was currently replaced with plain white overalls. "Damn it! Guess those bad-bloods weren't all show after all. And why the hell are they shooting? Won't they damage whatever that things at the back?" He briefly glances at his side mirror and notes the several dozen Sutherlands pursuing them.

Kallen dressed the same way as Thoma, agreed, "I'm guessing that those Purists are extremely trigger-happy. I get the feeling the big bad earl will skin their hide should they let us escape with the cargo."

"I think Braham will skin their heads regardless." Thoma muttered.

An explosion rocks the truck for a moment, but Thoma manages to regain control of his steering. Kallen with a determined face stands up, "We're still way short of our rendezvous point but we got no choice…I'm going out on the frame and see if I can distract a few of them off of you."

Thoma grimaces but nods, "Alright, try to keep them off my back whilst I head to our destination. And do be careful out there Lady Kallen, that knightmare's not your usual Gloucester."

Despite their situation, Kallen gave Thoma a grin, "You forget Sir Thoma that I earned my reputation using that very Glasgow." With that she headed out the back to startup her old partner.

"N2, this is N3, do you read over?" It was Duran over the radio. Thoma picked up the receiver on his end.

He avoided another strafing run before he managed to answer, "This is N2. Q1 is about to go hot."

"What? But you're still off target!" Thoma could hear Duran arguing with someone on the other end. It was probably Noah, being worried for him.

"Nothing can do about it, damn bastards just won't quit!" BOOM! "Whoa!" An explosion goes off right near the cabin shattering the passenger side window. It was a little too close for comfort. "Damn these guys are getting desperate. Call you later once we lose them."

"Alright but don't do anything reckless you hear?" That was Noah. Apparently she grabbed the radio from his brother.

"Can't promise that sweetheart!" Thoma said before tossing the radio over to the passenger seat before swerving wildly to the right to avoid another volley aimed at him. "Shit! What I give just to shoot back at those buggers!"

"Q1 here. Ready and reeling to go!" Kallen cheerfully announces.

"Alright, go get 'em milady!" Thoma cheered as he presses the button to open the rear door.

* * *

Vlady was nearly shouting his head off. These trigger-happy buffoons were shooting all over the place. If that transport gets blown sky high, heads will roll! And he'd be damn if his head was among those. "Stop using grenades you dolts! You'll destroy the truck! And the poison gas that were supposed to recover!"

"Major! Look! The rear compartment is opening."

Vlady looked up in time to just narrowly avoid a slash harken fired at his direction. Unfortunately the frame behind him wasn't as quick and got hit in the leg, toppling over in a crashing heap. "Damn monkeys have gotten themselves a Glasgow, but we'll show them that, that outdated piece of junk is no match for a Sutherland!"

Leading the assault, he rushes in firing his riffle as he does so. To his utter shock, the red Glasgow, evades them fluidly, as if dancing.

For the next five minutes every knightmare pilot in the Major's group were cursing very loudly as the obnoxious Glasgow kept evading them. They didn't even notice the frame got close enough to fire its' harkens again. The closest frame to the Glasgow was struck on the torso, forcing the pilot of the said machine to eject. The Glasgow then targeted the major's frame, which was nearby its' recent victim.

"What the fuck?" Vlady uses his own harkens to deflect the incoming attack and prepares his rifle to follow up only to find the red machine jump off the highway and head into the ghetto below before he could shoot it again. "You of the Iron Blade Platoon, follow that Glasgow. I want that piece of garbage destroyed."

"Yes, sir!" With that, a group of Sutherlands separated from the main force and jump down to follow the path the Glasgow took.

"Control! Where's the truck now?" He asked over the radio.

After a slight pause there was a reply in the radio, "According to a traffic helicopter, a truck matching our descriptions is seen bearing down on Byway 2A of Highway 15."

"Where are the reinforcements from Minato?" He asked as was checking his maps on his monitor.

"Inbound sir. Coming from the north-side, ETA 7 minutes, sir."

"Lieutenant, take four more frames with you and follow those six I sent after that Glasgow, in case those blundering idiots fail to accomplish the orders I gave them. The rest of you, follow me and we'll meet with up with our relief force. No truck is escaping on my watch!"

A chorus of "Yes, sir" answered him as he led his forces down the highway.

* * *

Kallen realized a little too late that going into the ghetto was a big mistake on her part. Oh, sure the old ruins of Shinjuku provide for excellent cover but she forgot that a large number of Elevens were living here as well. And now they were caught in the crossfire between her and her pursuers, especially when said pursuers didn't care about casualties inflicted on the natives and weren't holding back on their shots.

"I have to get out here before we cause a massacre." She grimaces as she makes a right turn at a corner only to find her path blocked by a collapsed building. "Damn it! This is not my day!" She turns her frame about in time to see the six units chasing her enter the same road. "Should have listed to Noah and brought a rifle with me."

One of her enemies opened up his speakers to mock her, "Prepare to meet your ancestors, you filthy Eleven!"

Kallen couldn't hold back a sneer. She chose to reply in the native tongue her mother taught to her but would be horrified if she heard her daughter ever mutter such a word. What she opted to say was generally translated into 'Screw You' but of course her opponent knew not a word she said but nonetheless got the feeling the Glasgow pilot, which they noted to be female judging from the voice, insulted them back.

"Shoot the damn bitch!" The six Sutherlands raised their rifles in preparation to fire a barrage. Kallen gripped her controls tightly as she prepared to take evasive maneuvers when out of nowhere, two rocket propelled grenades slammed into the back of the one of the knightmares, right into the cockpit, rendering the frame inert as the pilot was fried. That was all the diversion what Kallen needed.

She fires both her slash harkens at the two nearest Sutherlands, catching the first in the lower torso, breaking the knightmare in half and forcing the pilot to eject, while hitting the second one on the left shoulder, ripping the arm that held the rifle off of it. As she retracts her harkens, she deploys her tonfas as her Glasgow rushes towards the remaining three frames that were still fully operational.

"Shoot her! Shoot hearrgghhhhhh…zffzffff." The cry of one of the Sutherland pilots on radio was reduced to static as another RPG hit dead center the cockpit of his Sutherland.

Kallen then smacked her tonfa into the torso of the nearest frame to her. The pilot of said frame managed to eject before his cockpit was destroyed. She then fired her harkens towards the remaining frame, but the pilot managed to put its rifle in front of it, causing her harkens to only destroy his gun. The two surviving frames, one without a gun and the other without its left shoulder/arm, decided to call it quits and hightail it out of there.

Kallen sighed in relief, her Glasgow then made its way to grab the rifle the now one-armed Sutherland dropped. Good thing that the rifle model that the Sutherlands used was also compatible with the controls of the older Glasgow. Looking towards the ruble across the narrow street with her fact sphere, she could see a girl with short purple hair waving her arms. 'She must be the one who fired those RPGs…that or she has friends nearby.'

The purple haired girl approached her Glasgow a little warily before asking in native Japanese, "Are you alright?" She fairly shouted, as she was unsure if she could be heard in that knightmare if she didn't raise her voice.

Kallen decided to play it safe and answered back in Japanese. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the cover fire…I thought I was toast back there." Thankfully she practiced the language enough so to say that she has no recognizable accent that might indicate her Britannian heritage. "And you need not shout, my Glasgow could pick up normal conversation from this distance."

Kallen then noted another girl, this time with long black hair come out of her hiding spot. She noted the rocker launchers she was carrying. 'So they did fire those rockets.' She thought.

Said girl ran towards her friend and seems to whispering about something, which by Kallen deduced must be important because judging from what she sees in her screen, seems rather pale.

The purple hair then turned back her attention to the Glasgow. "Say, would you mind helping us as we did bail your ass?" Kallen grinned at the way the girl was talking. She could picture her mother, or Sir Jeremiah pulling their hairs out with the way she was talking.

"Ryuryu!" The other girl stated in alarm.

"What? We could use her help, besides how many others have you seen with a captured Britannian knightmare?" Ryuryu said and noted still her friend's hesitation. "Come, on we'll discuss this later, but first things first…." She turns her attention back to the Red Glasgow. "Woman in the Glasgow? I'm not sure if you heard but it seems another group of Brit Sutherlands rampaging not too far from here. Our friends say that they were about four of them and they're causing a ruckus."

Kallen grimaces. "Hang-on…I'll see if I can get an update from my group." Ryuryu nodded at that, while her friend seems to be insisting on something else.

Just as she cuts off her mike, Lelouch's voice was heard over her radio. "No need to call Q1. I heard everything from here."

"Anyone tell you that eavesdropping is a no-no, especially to a girl?" She gently reproaches her prince, although the tone of her voice was far from being accusing, it was more of a friendly banter.

"Yes well, if it makes you feel better I could only understand half what you said." Lelouch said. He may be able to speak German and French but he barely had fluency at the Eleven's native tongue, or rather Japanese. "Jokes aside," He began. "I'm uploading the latest information we managed to hack from the Purists to yourGlasgow. The four frames your resistance friends just relayed to you is about a short distance to your south, southeast. Think you can handle them?"

Kallen almost snorted, "Well I did manage to hold my ground against six, I'm sure I can take on four." Specially now, that she liberated one rifle from a Sutherland.

"Very well Q1, I'll leave them to you. As to N2, he's almost at the rendezvous. K4 and I are almost in position. As soon as you deal with the Sutherlands there, I want you to proceed to the west entrance. I'll relay further orders when you get there."

Kallen nods, "Right. West entrance it is." As she cuts off from Lelouch, she reopens her mike to talk to the two resistance fighters below. "I've managed to confirm with my colleagues about the enemy frames…I'll head on along over there."

"Right, Yayoi and I will catch-up with you as soon as we can." Ryuryu stated. Not aware that Kallen mentally filed those names for later. She may be sympathetic to Elevens but her loyalty was still to the Empire, or rather to more precise to her prince. As soon as the two women disappeared into the tunnel system below the ghetto, Kallen turned her frame about and headed towards her targets.

* * *

The M72-A40E1 Armored Fighting Vehicle, while designed primarily as a troop transport was tailored made to be a forward base for ground forces during battle. Earl Braham, given the chance would have wanted to use a G1 base, but the best he could acquire at the moment was this oversized armored car.

Inside the small control and radio room, he was witness to seeing an outdated Glasgow make fools of his forces. Proof of this was that he already lost several units to the said frame.

"How could one piece of junk beat my Sutherlands? This is an outrage! What are you idiots doing? Can't you even kill one stupid Eleven?"

Truth be told, Kallen's Glasgow was far from being a piece of junk. It was a well-maintained, well-oiled machine after all, albeit slightly under-arm as compared to a standard Glasgow's ordinance payload. But of course, Braham wasn't privy to that information, much less as to who was his actual opponent.

"Apparently milord, the Red Glasgow has some help from the natives living in the ghetto. Most probably her terrorist friends." Keith answered for him as he continued to receive relayed reports from their ground forces.

Braham's visage turned murderous. "First they steal from me, now they dare make a fool out of me? These terrorists…these Elevens will feel my wrath!" He turned his attention to the personnel manning the radios. "Order all KMFs, all soldiers under my command…burn this ghetto to the ground! Kill everyone they see on spot! There will be NO survivors am I understood?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir." And he proceeded to relay his orders.

* * *

Lelouch nearly fell of his seat when he heard the orders from Braham. "Shit! I can't believe he'd stoop so low…Rex!"

"What is it, sire?" The young blonde ask as he hurriedly entered the room.

"That bad-blood just ordered a genocide." Lelouch's face held a grim frown. "It seems I failed to anticipate on how far Braham would react with regards to the Elevens. I expected him to kill indiscriminately but not to the extent of exterminating an entire ghetto." He faced his youngest knight and nodded to him, "Change of plans: Tell Lloyd and Cecile to begin startup of the Lancelot. You'll deploy inside the ghetto and stop this madness."

Rex nodded but then asked, "And Thoma?"

Lelouch was already on the tactical map, "If I divert him to take the next exit, Duran and the others can get to his position faster. That is to say, if he could hold out that long."

It was a no brainier that a truck would obviously be no match for a knightmare armed to the teeth. "Don't' worry, sire." Lelouch looked towards Rex. "He's my brother. I'm quite certain he won't die that easy."

Lelouch smiled. "Indeed. Now go. The sooner you deal with them the sooner you can help Thoma."

"Yes, milord!" With that Rex rushed out to tell Lloyd to prep the Lancelot for launch.

Lelouch on the other hand issued new orders to his field knights to change their course. He then opened a communication line with his brother, Clovis. He was loathed to do this but it was the only way to save as many lives as possible.

* * *

Clovis, for all his pomp and flare, was a rather empathetic person. He knew what he is about to say is far from the truth, but he would gladly do his part. "To the people of the Empire, and most especially to those many Elevens cooperating with us: A tragedy is currently unfolding within the Shinjuku Ghetto. Terrorists, dressed as Britannian soldiers, are on the rampage within the ghetto and indiscriminately killing those in their way may they be loyal Britannians or their fellow Elevens."

The media gathered in Palace's media room, as well as the citizens within Area 11 gasped at the news. One Nina Einstein was already in a fit of a panic attack upon hearing the barbaric savagery transpiring at the ghetto.

"As I speak, I have ordered the cordoning of the Shinjuku Ghetto to prevent any citizens of ours from walking into that war-zone. I am also asking the civilians of the ghetto to flee the area before they're caught in this grim crossfire. My brother, the sub-viceroy and overall military commander of Area 11 is now headed for the ghetto with an entire regiment of our finest men. I assure the public that we will be firm in dealing with this act of terror."

One reporter, one Diethard Reid, couldn't help but be curious. While a terrorist attack was not much of a surprise what caught his attention was that the viceroy deliberately advised the locals to evacuate. Not many within the military or nobility were fond of locals, especially in Area 11. He decided that the matter needs more looking into.

* * *

Vlady slammed his fists into his monitor. It seems Prince Clovis just sealed or rather will soon seal the ghetto. And an entire Army Regiment was heading this way. "That damned, stupid earl just has to blow his lid, now we'll have the entire Britannian military breathing down our necks." He stops his Sutherland just short of the marshalling yards.

With the earl's orders he had to dispatch the majority of his knightmare force to help their infantry burn the ghetto down, now he was left only with nine frames, ten including his, to deal with the stolen truck.

"Sir! We spotted the truck!"

Vlady turned his attention to that. Perhaps they can still salvage this situation if they can just retrieve the stupid gas and be out of here before the area's totally sealed. "Where is it?"

"It's parked behind the fourth car of that train sir." The pilot pointed out the said train.

"Well? What are idiots waiting for? Secure it! I doubt those wretched terrorists had time to unload the cargo." He then turned to his adjutant, "Warrant Powell, contact Control. Request them to send us infantry support."

"Understood, sir."

With that four Sutherlands rolled their way towards the parked truck, when suddenly one of the train cars opened to reveal four Sutherlands with strange black markings on their shoulders.

"What in the…" Before any of the purists could react, all four frames jumped out of the train car and immediately attacked them with gun fire.

"Its' payback time you bastards!" Thoma stated with a grin as he fired into the lead enemy knightmare. He got the satisfaction of seeing the frame explode in a fireball.

Duran, not to be outdone, brings his frame around the knightmare that was firing at him. He first slams his tonfa into the gun arm of his opponent before firing his rifle point blank into the torso. "Times like these I wish we had our Gloucesters with us."

Noah fired her harkens to disarm her opponent before using her tonfa to ram him down. Unfortunately for her enemy, his knightmare fell on its back, crushing the cockpit as it did so. "Well once Sir Leo arrives, we'll get 'em back. For now we make do!"

"Indeed, let's show these Purists what Prince Lelouch's elites are made of!" Silvi had little trouble with her opponent as she was a sharpshooter and managed to hit her opponent's fact sphere rendering the knightmare in-operational. The pilot ejects just as she blows up his frame with a follow-up.

Vlady couldn't believe his eyes. Not only were these terrorists able to get their hands on a Glasgow, they were also able to acquire military grade Sutherlands! And now he just lost four of his knightmare force on these _Eleven's_ surprise attack. "We still out number them! Attack you fools!"

He began shooting the lead knightmare, who happened to be Thoma's.

Reacting quickly Thoma raised his Sutherland's left arm to block the incoming attack. He gritted his teeth as his opponent's gunfire ripped through its armor plating. He was forced to eject the now useless arm even as he maneuvered his frame behind a train engine, to avoid taking further fire.

"N2 are you alright?" Noah asked worriedly as she spotted Thoma's frame eject the damage arm.

"I'm fine R3. Focus on your opponent first!"

Noah grudgingly concedes and returns to her fight. "Out of my way you stinking bad-blood! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" With a burning passion driving her, Noah deftly maneuvers around her opponents' suppression fire. Though she preferred melee battle, she nonetheless was a good shot. Not as good as Beatrice or Silvi, but above average of the lot of Britannian pilots. She grins as her frames spin about bringing forth her rifle she takes aim, "From Noah with love!"

* * *

"Listen Rex, you be careful out there. Thanks to this guy here, you don't have an ejection system so no unnecessary risks you hear?" Cecile stated in a firm order.

Rex couldn't help but smile, "I'll try Miss Cecile but no guarantees on that."

Lloyd grinned at the younger man's reply to Cecile. "That's my boy!" WHAP! "OWW! What you do that for?" Cecile was holding a rolled-up newspaper as she hovers over Lloyd like a grim reaper. WHAP! "Wait! No have mercy!" WHAP!

Rex chuckles at the two's antics before he activates the Yggdrassil drive. "ME-Boost. Lancelot, launching."

"Good luck Rex!" Cecile called out, still beating her boss over the head.

Lloyd wailed. "Please! Have mercy!"

* * *

"Please have mercy!" BANG!

The soldier, a lieutenant by his markings, just snorted as he watched the old man he shot fall dead on the floor. "That's one less Eleven to trouble us." He turns his attention to his squad as he sees them execute a few more _rebel sympathizers_. "This building is clear. Move on to the next one!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The lieutenant gasped at the bullet hole he was now sporting on his chest before toppling over. He idly notes as he was dying that his men, also shared his fate.

"Crap, we're too late!" Ryuryu exclaimed as she went over to check her fellow Japanese who lay in a pool of blood.

"How could they do this?" Yayoi said in a very depressed tone even as she cried for her fallen countrymen. "What have these people done to deserve this?"

Ryuryu closed her eyes as a tear slides down her cheek. "Damn Brits! They'll pay for this!"

"Yayoi? Ryuryu? Do you read over?" It was their leader, Ougi Kaname over Yayoi's radio.

Wiping her tears, Yayoi answered, "Yes, we're here Ougi. Ryuryu and I were too late…they got this building…." She choke-out as she was again reminded of the innocent lives lost here.

"I see…" Ougi's tone was somber. "I have more bad news…the others report of similar fate in all-over this street."

Ryuryu clenched her hand on her gun so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

"We also received interesting news from the occupation government." He began, "Prince Clovis apparently issued an evacuation order to all residents in the ghetto."

Yayoi and Ryuryu, despite their moods blinked. Ryuryu decided to ask the obvious, "The hell why?"

"Apparently, according to him, terrorists are murdering both Britannian and Japanese alike. And it seems that the entire ghetto will soon be surrounded by the Area Army."

"What kind of stupid lie is that?" Ryuryu asked. "Its' their own damned soldiers whose doing the murdering!"

"I know. By the way…that red Glasgow…"

"What about it?" Ryuryu asked.

"It seems you were right. She IS good as she kick the crap of those four Sutherlands."

Ryuryu despite herself smiled, "Of course! I see talent when I see it."

"She also left a message to Inoue. It seems that there are more Sutherlands entering the ghetto."

Yayoi and Ryuryu grimaced as they looked at one another. "Did she say where?"

Ougi's tone became grimmer. "All-over was what she said. According to Inoue, the Glasgow headed for the west entrance as it was the closest to her location."

"Then Yayoi and I will be supporting as well. We still have a few more rounds for our launcher."

"Alright, but nothing too reckless you hear?"

* * *

Silvi was perched on top of one of the train engines and managed to pin down two of the enemy frames. A third frame lay smoking a few meters from where the two lay, apparently not making it to cover fast enough. She spots Noah's opponent fall down with a hole dead center.

She fires another round just as she spots one of the two frames attempt to leave their cover. "R3, I need a little help in finishing these two off!" She knew she had to keep firing otherwise both frames will attempt to outgun her. She felt relieve that these pilots were 2nd rate cowards. If these were any of Black Knights or from Cornelia's guard, she was certain both would have already reversed the tide on her.

"Roger that R4! On my way."

A Purist Sutherland was cautious as it approached the corner, rifle on the ready. Warrant Powell saw an opening awhile ago when his superior manage to get a good hit on that damn terrorist. The terrorist's comrade was distracted enough that he managed to get a clear shot. It was a shame that he missed but at least he hit his opponent's gun. And now he was playing cat and mouse with his now gun-less opponent.

"Come out, come out wherever you are you stinking Eleven." Powell felt it was only a matter of time before he finishes off his opponents. After all he was a Britannian, what could a measly Eleven do against him, especially now it was practically defenseless? "You're only making this harder on yourself!" He taunted over the radio.

"You know…you talk too much." Powell was startled by the reply. That did not sound like an Eleven. Whatever conclusions he had was replaces by absolute horror as both his frame's arms were ripped apart by slash-harkens. He had about enough time to note that the attack came from the above floor of the building nearby just as Duran drives his tonfa down his cockpit.

"N3 to Knights, situation update." Duran ask as he heads towards the last area he saw his brother was.

"R4 here. R3 and I cleared this side of the board."

"Where's N2?"

"N2 here, getting a good beating." Thoma's voice was a little hoarse. "Vlady maybe a bad blood but he's much better than the average joker the purists have. Already lost both my harkens and managed to get my tonfas shredded. Any help is much appreciated. I'm over at Rail 2"

Duran grimaced, "Roger that N2. R3 and R4, you heard the man."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Noah stated as she and Silvi rushes towards Thoma's position.

Vlady was nearly at the breaking point of tearing his hair out. The stupid Eleven monkey had been playing hard to get. Even as he already blasted a good part of his gun arm. Heck, the monkey was even able to deflect his harken attack. But that exchange caused both units to lose their harkens. And Vlady knew he had the advantage to press.

"Stinking monkey! Why don't you just roll over and die?" He spots his prey ducking behind another train engine as he gives chase. "I got you now you miserable little rat! And this time I'll send you to hell!"

As he rolls his frame around the train to get a good shot, his eyes widen as he spots three other frames beside his opponent, two of which where aiming their guns at him. He felt chill run down his spine. It seems he got too absorbed in trying to kill his target that he lost sight of the battle around him. "OH FUCK!"

BANG! BANG!

"This is N2. Target Blood Red 2 is terminated. Package is also secured."

Lelouch's voice responded with relief, "Well done N2. Is everyone alright?"

"Still alive and kicking, K1." Thoma responded as he and his comrades roll back towards the truck. "Though my frame will need extensive repairs when I get back. Should N3 and the others go aid Q1 and K4?"

"Negative. Q1 and K4 will be more than adequate, besides Q1 has a few locals for support. And I doubt anyone would be a match for K4 in his frame."

Thoma was quite surprised to hear Elevens helping their friend. "Locals, K1?"

"Indeed. Though they think she is one of them." He chuckles a bit thinking what the faces of those Elevens would be if they knew who they just helped. "In any event, take the package and rendezvous with R5 at the new location. I'll soon have the cordon in place."

"Understood, K1!"

* * *

"What in blazesARRRHG!" Those were the last words of one Purist pilot as his frame exploded. His comrades retreated as they continued to open fire on the white monstrosity that came out of nowhere and took down their allies without too much effort.

"What the hell is that? There's no way those Elevens could have gotten a machine like that!" Another Purist pilot exclaimed even as he watches in terror as the white knightmare used some sort of energy shield to deflect all of their shots. Heck, not even their chaos mines could dent it!

"Must be JLF, there's no other resistance group who could posses such equipment!"

"Do you think its Toudou?"

"Look out you blockheads! Here it comes!"

Whatever theories the Purist pilots had was ended when the white knightmare, Lancelot, charged in dodging nimbly all their rifle fire, while cleaving the Sutherlands with its' MVS. Not a single frame was left untouched when it passed.

The Lancelot stopped in a kneeling position after its attack, even as the fallen frames burn behind it. Slowly, Rex brought the Lancelot to stand. The Camelot Project has now come to fruition.

"This is K4. I cleared out eighteen knightmares in the area." Rex stated as he views the destruction he caused. The Lancelot was truly incredible feat of engineering! None of the Sutherlands came close to hitting him. And the Blaze Luminous proved to be very effective in deflecting live rounds. Which was a good thing since Lloyd would skin him should the Lancelot even gets a scratch.

"Well done K4." Lelouch answered relieved. "Add to that Q1's total plus those from the rebels and those frames N2 and the others dealt with we have accounted for all Purist frames. All that is left is to deal with Braham."

"Shall I deal with him K1?" Rex asked in anticipation, hoping to deal with the deranged noble.

Lelouch smiled sinisterly, "No need to K4. I think a few individuals deserve to deal with that scum. For now return back to the mobile launcher."

* * *

Braham couldn't believe it! His entire knightmare force was annihilated! "Where the hell did that white frame came from? First that damn, infernal Red Glasgow now a white knightmare of unknown origins! What next?" He ranted as he started beating the unfortunate radio operator.

An explosion outside rocked his meager command center. "Your grace! It's the terrorists!" Keith said in a panic as he spots the rebels in his screens.

Braham gaped in fear. "WHAT? HOW? Where're my tanks? Where's my men?" Because of the combination of both fear and anger, the earl forgot that he was the one who ordered all of his forces into the ghetto. His lack of insight ensured that his position was barely protected.

Braham's face pales when he looks up the monitor to see several terrorists aiming rocket launchers towards him. "This can't be happening! NO! NO! NO! I'm supposed to become a marquis! This can't be real! IT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOO!"

His terror filled scream was silenced when a hail of anti-armor rockets ripped his command vehicle apart.

* * *

Kallen watches Braham's M72 IFV goes up in flames. She wanted the bastard to suffer longer for what he had done, but what was done is done. "This is Q1. Blood Red 1 is barbequed. Also, most of the resistance members who helped me are currently here at point AA2." She paused as she briefly looks the said rebels from her monitor, "Should we take them down?"

"Negative Q1. Consider it their reward for helping us, albeit indirectly." Lelouch answered. He had no doubt Kallen could have taken cared of all the Purists in the ghetto but was none-the-less thankful for the unsolicited help. 'If only they knew.' He said to himself in a chuckle.

Ryuryu, Yayoi and the rest of their resistance takes solace at the sight of the burning remains of the Britannian command vehicle. Close by was the Red Glasgow. They were surprised when the woman in the Glasgow informed them that they found their enemy leader's location.

"Well that's one Brit we won't worry ever again." Tamaki smirked.

Ougi nodded albeit a bit more reserved. "Indeed. But what gets to me is why the heck did he came here for, burning the ghetto and killing innocents. It makes no sense."

Tamaki snorted, "They're Brits. That's all the reason they need."

Ryuryu would normally agree with Tamaki but she felt something was off. Besides, why would the governor even warn the ghetto residents of the attack albeit if it was sooner a lot of lives would have been spared? "What makes no sense is that the Britannian army is clamping down on these guys. Whatever it is I think we're in knee deep in-fighting crap."

"So? Let them kill each other, much better that way if you ask me." Tamaki stated.

Further discussions was derailed as the Red Glasgow's landspinner burned trails as it hightailed it out of the area.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Tamaki asked. They didn't even manage to get her name, much less asked what group she belonged to. Although they were betting their hides it had to be the JLF.

Yayoi gasped, "Britannian knightmares!" She pointed over the area just beyond the junction.

Ryuryu cursed, "She could have warned us before she took off!" She and the others began to run for cover, and head into the subway tunnels.

Ougi shook his head, "While that would be nice, she offers a bigger, more tempting target for the incoming forces. For now split-up and meet up later at our rendezvous."

* * *

Lelouch nodded as a Britannian officer saluted and left to carry out his orders. Rex moved to stand besides his prince. Since Lelouch's usual shadows, namely Thoma and Duran were busy securing the package towards Camelot. Lady Kallen went with them since the local resistance now openly recognizes her Red Glasgow. It wouldn't be in their favor should one discover it besides the main Britannian military.

"It's really was bad wasn't it, sire?"

Lelouch frowned, "Indeed. According to our scouts, a good deal of the local population was outright killed." He wouldn't be surprise if this act perpetuated by Braham would leave more Elevens to rebel. "Anyways, turning matters away from this grim spectacle…how did the Lancelot fare?"

"Truthfully sir? It handles just like a dream. I never piloted a machine that was as responsive as the Lancelot."

"I sense a but in there."

"Well, while Lloyd did a swell job he omitted several things when he made it. Things like simpler control interface."

Lelouch hummed, "And yet you piloted it effortlessly, if I may say so myself."

Rex just grinned embarrassed, "Well I guess I got my father's blood running through me."

"Indeed." Lelouch laugh good heartedly. He then turned serious when he sees the officer he talked to a while ago return with a rank and file soldier.

"Name and rank solider." Lelouch asked.

The soldier took off his helmet and a messy brown haired boy, no older than either prince or his knight, greeted Lelouch and Rex. "Sir, I'm Private Suzaku Kururugi of the 32nd Honorary Britannian Foot Company."

Lelouch was thoughtful for a moment. 'Where have I heard that last name before?' Mentally shaking it off, he then address the soldiers in front of him. "You are dismissed Lieutenant."

The officer saluted and left the private to do his prince's bidding.

"Do you know why I called for an Honorary Britannian, Private Kururugi?"

Suzaku shakes his head in a negative, "No sire. I wasn't told of anything."

Lelouch nodded as if it was obvious, "Then let me enlighten you private. Just a short while ago, as you must have already heard and confirm, that terrorists dressed as Britannian military lay waste to huge area of Shinjuku. Let alone the massacre they did."

Suzaku nodded. He was grieved to hear such waste of life. Terror was never an answer to problems but just leads to more problems.

"Right now, the Britannian military isn't held in high regard by the locals…most especially right now. But we need to send in medical supplies and relief goods to those unfortunate enough to have gotten caught in this attack." Suzaku looked relieved at that. "I'm giving you a field promotion to sergeant, Kururugi."

Suzaku looked flabbergasted, "Sire?"

"Take command of the 32nd. I want you to personally oversee the handouts delivered to the locals. I'm certain they wouldn't like seeing Honorary Britannians in military gear, so remember to dress down in civilian. It would put the locals more at ease. If you get it done properly, I'll make sure your field promotion sticks. Is that understood sergeant?"

Suzaku nodded, then remembered his manners and saluted his commanding officer. Glad for once, someone was looking out for the people. "Understood sir! I won't let you down."

Lelouch nodded as the now newly minted sergeant left to carry out his orders. 'Though I do wonder…where had I heard that name before?' It was a mystery to be solved later. Besides he highly doubt a former Number turned Honorary Britannian would fit in his future plans anyway.

* * *

Some time later over at Camelot, Lelouch watches Rex's Lancelot retrieve two pods from the truck they stole from Braham. He gently lays it down next to some equipment Leonard has setup before moving the Lancelot back towards where Lloyd and Cecile were waiting to retrieve his battle data.

Leonard wastes no time as he begins to inspect their looted cargo. "What in blazes? Mariel! Get those medics here, quick!" He began to study the control panel, trying to figure out how to operate it.

Lelouch rushes besides Leonard as Mariel runs off. Kallen, Thoma and Duran were trailing behind him. "What is it Leonard?"

Instead of verbally responding, Leonard pushed a button after figuring out which one was the release switch. With a hiss, the pod slowly opened and disgorges it contents: a woman with long green hair.

"What the heck!" Thoma nearly swear out loud.

The woman groggily looks about and her eyes settle on the young Britannian prince, looking at her with unabashed curiosity. "You…found…at last…." She managed to mumble before she passes out. Leonard immediate kneels beside her and checks her vitals before nodding. "She seems to be in high dose of sedation drugs." He stated before a group of medics came followed by his daughter. "Take her to infirmary." He instructed before running to the other pod. Nodding his head, "This one seems to contain another person as well." Doing the same with the first pod, another woman was disgorged. This time this one had long silver hair. And like the green haired girl, she seems to be highly sedated.

"Now that is not what I was expecting." Kallen stated as she watch Leonard and Mariel lead the medics carrying the women towards the emergency ward. "I was half expecting some sort of portable WMD."

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed. It seems…overkill for Braham to flip like he did or for them to silence Bartley for nosing about. Now I am really curious just what kind of project Code-R really is." 'What could those women have for Braham to literally go on a rampage?'

"I have a feeling it will shake our world." Thoma stated. For once, very serious. It was a feeling everyone shared at the moment.

Kallen nods her head in agreement, "We could ask them as soon as they recover."

"If they recover." Duran stated. The idea of human guinea pigs in any form of experimentation was never pretty. And most never come out the same or sane again. "We will be lucky if we get something out of this crap."

Lelouch silently agreed. He got the gutsiest feeling that things will drastically change from here on end.

* * *

"Have they made contact?"

"…"

"I see."

"…"

"Well, we still have the other one."

"…"

"Charles wouldn't mind one bit. So long as it isn't one of his _darling_ children that will end up stink."

"…"

"Indeed. While we still have a small window left to us. Waste none of it. It must proceed with no possibility of failure. Once the Dusk settles, Dawn must never come again."

* * *

To be continued…

To geass or not to geass…now that is the question. Geass it is.


	7. Of Knights and Witches

Son of Britannia

Act 6: Of Knights and Witches

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

* * *

Lelouch and his entourage watched the two women they recovered from the capsule being diagnosed by the base's doctor one Doctor Largen Dickson, a noble who chose to work his way in life rather than grow fat sitting idly. He was also a close family friend of the Rubech family.

Currently both women were hooked up to several medical equipments, which according to the doctor would help expedite the sedation drugs.

"How are they doctor?" Lelouch inquired. His curiosity was clearly etched on his face and was shared by everyone in the room.

"They're stable for the moment sire. We are still in the process of flushing out the sedation from their systems that kept them comatose." Dr. Largen paused as a nurse handed over to him a clipboard which he looked over before continuing. "And MRI scans indicate normal brain activity, but we're not sure if any damage was done to them, or if any, how far." The good doctor replied somberly.

"I see. Any ideas then when they'll wake?"

Dr. Largen shook his head, "That will depend on these women, sire. They may wake as soon as we flush the drug or sometime down the line. I can't say for certain."

Lelouch frowned before facing one his subordinates. "Lady Beatrice."

"Sire?"

"I'm placing you in-charge of the safety of these women for the time being. Appraise me immediately should there be any changes and requisition any guards you may need."

Beatrice nodded. "Understood sire."

Lelouch gave one final look at the women on the hospital beds before turning and leaving the room. The rest followed, with Beatrice lagging slightly behind as she made a call to the base's security division.

Kallen stepped up next to her prince. "Something on your mind?"

Lelouch nodded. "Makes me regret allowing Braham to fry." He sighed, "But I doubt he'd talked anyway." The frown turned to a grimace, "In any case, for now this situation with Code-R is for the moment on hold until we get something more solid."

"What about the Knight of Twelve, sire?" Thoma asked.

Duran shrugged, "I think the main reason we came to Camelot is ensure that Lady Monica doesn't get a wind of this."

"Indeed." Lelouch confirmed. As long as he and Schneizel are uncertain as to how deep the Emperor is involved, it was better to play it safe. 'Besides, this very act that we brothers are playing may already be considered treason.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Doctor Largen made some final check on his patients' vital signs before leaving the room. He noted as he exited that Lady Beatrice has already assigned guards outside that would prevent any unauthorized personnel from entering said room.

Back inside, once she was sure that the doctor has left and no one was around, the green haired girl opened her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and noted the other woman with her in the room. While she was certain she saw this woman in Braham's Code-R laboratories in the same situation as she was, she was not privy as to whom this person is.

She highly doubted that this woman was the _same_ as her. But she wasn't certain. Perhaps the Earl did succeed. Then again, perhaps not. She turned her head to look about the room. Her body is still recovering, she noted. Whatever drugs Braham injected into her seems to have been more potent than she though. But as soon as she is able, which she knows would be sooner than what anyone anticipates, she'll escape this little rustic room. She finally found him and it would terribly impolite of her to delay her introduction. For now, all she need to do wait.

* * *

Lelouch found Leonard and Lloyd in deep discussion while Cecile and Mariel were compiling the data they got from the Lancelot's computers. Mariel looked up just as the prince entered the room. "Your highness, how are our guests doing?"

"The base's doctor stated that they're stable for the moment."

Leonard pause his discussion with Lloyd and turned to face the young prince. "Will they make a recovery, sire?" He inquired. Seeing first hand how heavily drugged the women were he feared the damages might have been done to their systems, and may cause permanent disabilities.

"I certainly hope so." Lelouch stated as he and Kallen walked in. Rex had led the other knights towards the officer's mess hall. "I asked Lady Beatrice to station guards at the recovery room. I hope you won't mind me pulling some personnel."

Cecile quickly covered Lloyd's mouth with her hands before he could comment. "Not all sire. Feel free to requisition any that you or Lady Beatrice may need." All the while fending off Lloyd's attempt to get free.

Lelouch nodded as he peered over Leonard's shoulders and noted something. "That schematic doesn't look like the Lancelot or the Vincent."

Lloyd, finally pulling himself free from Cecile, managed to grin already forgetting the complaint he had regarding pulling key personnel. "It's the other half of Project Camelot, sire!"

Lelouch raised his eyebrows as he and Kallen shared curious looks. The latter asked, "I thought Camelot was to design Lancelot and its corresponding production model?"

"Indeed it is Lady Stadfeldt." Lloyd answered. "But part of the program also involved tests regarding the Float system. If his highness would remember, that was the topic a few months prior to the war in the now Area 18?"

Lelouch frowned as he vaguely recalls the information. "I do recall something about a Float unit…and an aerial battleship. But I seem not to recall anything about a second…rather third frame." The second frame being referred to was the Vincent.

Lloyd gave an exasperated sigh, "How could you forget one of my finest creations sire?"

Cecile whacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "Please Lloyd. You know that Prince Lelouch was busy with the mobilization back then to hear out details of the Gawain."

"Gawain huh?" Another knight of the round if memory serves him correct, Lelouch traced his hands on the frame's schematics. "If I'm reading this right…aside from the test Float Unit, it's a double-sitter and it will also include a…what's a Hadron cannon?"

Try as she might, Cecile just couldn't wipe the smug grin on Lloyd's face. Then again if she spills the bean that the Hadron cannon is barely controllable that might put a lid on Lloyd's boasting. She sighed. The word 'might' was so low on the probability scale, she figured she have much more chances winning the lottery.

* * *

May 21, 2017 a.t.b.

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse us, sire. But we've brought the reports from yesterday's operation." Duran stated as he opened the door and Thoma brought in several stacks of files. Their prince was currently in his office doing some paperwork. Lady Kallen was in the room as well, currently leaning on the wall near their prince. Though both brothers notice that their uniforms slightly…less than immaculate. Duran gave his brother a glare as if saying to keep his mouth shut while Thoma just grinned but decided to drop the matter…for now.

Lelouch pointed towards a corner of his desk and the two dumped their cargo there. "Was there any word or reaction from Lady Monica?"

"She didn't ask too much detail of it sire. She said she will leave the matter to you." Thoma replied. "And for the moment, she'll be focusing more on General Bartley's murder."

Lelouch nodded, "Good. But for formality's sake, I'm still going to send her an abridge version."

"Wouldn't she be suspicious to find Earl Braham suddenly disappeared from radar, sir?"

Lelouch conceded that Duran had a point. "Perhaps. But then again, we can always suggest that the good earl decided to help us in our fight against the terrorist but had the misfortune of being a casualty of war."

Kallen snorted, "Yeah right. She'll believe that as much as she'll believe the Chinese Federation will grant India its independence."

Lelouch shrugged, "I can always throw in a reason or two, like those terrorists were harassing his pet poodle. In any case, what information have you got from those Purists we captured?"

"Nothing worthwhile sire." Duran said with a frown. "According to our interrogations, all they knew was that a poison capsule was in Braham's hands and that their objective was to transport it down at the docks for transport to another Area."

Kallen raised her eyebrows at that. She turned to the seated prince. "Wasn't that were you sent Beatrice before having her rendezvous with Thoma and the others?"

"Yes. It was an easy conclusion to reach. If Braham wanted to ensure his project's secrecy he would have had it transported by sea, and what better way to avoid prying eyes than use a submarine?"

Kallen nodded, "And? Did we get his sub?"

"Yes we did. When they saw Beatrice, they attempted to high-tail it out of there but a warning shot from a naval destroyer change their minds." Lelouch leaned back on his chair. "The bad news is that the crew aboard were just mercenaries from Area 12 hired only to transport cargo from here to Area 7. They had no real info we could use."

Kallen pursed her lips, "Then what about Kewel?" She asked knowing it was Kewel who first provided them the info then perhaps he might have more detail reports for them.

"Kewel only knows as much as what Melchior knows. Apparently, Braham didn't share any specifics of his project to anyone, save perhaps his personal aide who died with him."

Duran frowned at where the discussion has led, "So then, we're out of leads?"

Lelouch smiled a little, "No we still got one more lead. We know for certain that the Purist went to Narita to retrieve the capsule. So it is safe to assume that Braham's labs are located there."

"So, will we go guns a blazing at Narita?" Thoma asked. He still wanted some payback from the Purists from what happened yesterday. 'I know for certain big brother Leo will give me a scolding and put me in the simulator for hours on end so that what happened yesterday will not be repeated.' He mentally scowled.

Lelouch shook his head, "As much as I want to, for now that might be impractical."

Kallen couldn't help but be the person to ask, "Why?"

"Because according to our intelligence, it seems that Narita is the possible site of the JLF's main base."

Kallen, Duran and Thoma all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait a minute sire." Duran started, "If Braham's labs are in Narita, why didn't the JLF harass him or something? He couldn't have just built that lab right under the noses of the JLF!"

Lelouch nodded, "And that's the real reason we can't just go waltzing in Narita. We're not sure if Braham is in cahoots with the JLF or at least to a faction within the JLF."

"That sucks." Kallen stated as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "And here I thought the JLF stood foremost against our empire and now we find some of them in collaboration with Purists of all people."

"Now, now. It is still all speculation, but rest assured we are looking at both angles." Lelouch said while resting his elbows on his desk. "And while we can't send the main army yet, well not until Leo arrives with the 502nd that is, we can send in the special ops to secure the area and see if the JLF had been poking their noses in the labs."

Lelouch's knights were contemplating what he just said when they hear his phone ring. Looking down on the caller ID, he noted it was stated R5, for Beatrice. She must have some update already for him.

"Yes, what is it Lady Beatrice?"

"Sire, we have a situation here."

Lelouch straightened on his chair. "Did something happen?"

* * *

Lelouch and company picked-up Silvi and Noah before heading over to Camelot. Upon arrival they were met by both Rex and Beatrice. They were then led back to the recovery room. Once inside they noted the green haired girl was now tied up in a straight jacket and that two guards were hovering near her with four more spread about the room, all trailing their guns at the woman.

"So she's the one that tried to escape you say?" Lelouch asked, noting the obvious.

"Yes sire. When I escorted the nurse to oversee their check-up, we saw her up and about. The nurse tried to get her back to bed but she resisted." Beatrice then grimaced, "It was then she did something weird. When she touched the nurse, the nurse suddenly started screaming as if possessed by something. I had called the guards in and we attempted to subdue her. But whatever she did to the nurse, she also did with one of the guards. That's when the weirder stuff happened."

"What weirder stuff?" Thoma asked warily. His eyes never leaving the woman in case she tries anything.

Beatrice was still grimacing when she face the bounded woman. "The other guard panicked and shot her in the head."

"Wha?" Kallen asked dumbfounded while looking at the said woman who was obviously alive, "Then how come she's still breathing?"

"That's the weird stuff. Dr. Largen confirmed her dead…for about 15 minutes before she suddenly came back to life, unharmed and without the bullet hole in her head."

Lelouch and company stared wide-eye at the green girl who just grinned back at them. "How did you get her into that jacket then?" Noah asked. If the woman had resisted again then there was no way the orderlies could have gotten her to wear it.

Beatrice sighed, "Well since she refused to cooperate we shot her…again. Then got her into that jacket before she came back to life."

"And where are the nurse and the guard right now?" Kallen decided to ask. Ignoring what Beatrice just said for the sake of her sanity.

Rex answered her, "They're in the psychiatric ward. Still in the process of recovering in whatever this woman did to them." Even as he answered, the youngest Raglan didn't take his eyes off this dangerous woman. Especially with his prince inside the same room as her.

Duran on the other hand was already grasping his firearm. Should this woman make any sudden moves then he'll shoot her without hesitation, even if she was to revive afterwards it would still buy enough time.

Lelouch decided to address the woman straight, "So…what _are_ you?"

She scoffed, "My how rude. Aren't you supposed to ask, _who__am__I_ and not _what__am__I_?"

"I think his question is valid in more ways than one." Kallen stated.

She frowned then turned her head away. "Well, I never."

Lelouch sighed, "Fine. Let me rephrase my question…who are you? And how the heck did you do all those things?"

"My name is C.C. And if you want further information then you'll have to dismiss everyone else in this room."

Kallen, Duran and Rex all narrowed their eyes towards the woman. It was Rex who spoke first, "And why would we want to do that? As if we'll leave his highness alone in this room with a dangerous person such as yourself." Not to mention the other woman in the bed nearby. If she so happens to revive the same way this green hair woman did, who knows what they would do with the prince. That's why he had her jacketed as well, just to be safe.

"Why shouldn't you? After all I am all tied up." The way she said that made everyone flinched. They had no idea if she could simply just break her way free.

Before Rex or any other could respond, Lelouch raised his hand to stop further arguments. "Lady Beatrice, dismiss the medical staff and the guards as well but have them within shouting distance of the room." He then turned to face C.C. even as Beatrice reluctantly follows her orders. "Whatever you're going to say, you can say it in front of my knights. Otherwise, this discussion is over. And I'm sure Dr. Largen can re-administer whatever sedation you were given."

C.C. frowned at the underlying threat, "Fine. The damage's done anyway. I'm certain a lot of people will be talking about me soon."

"Perhaps not. This base is actually a top secret military facility and everyone here is well screened. Whatever happened awhile ago will remain hushed. I'll make sure of that." Lelouch said with confidence, something that impressed her. Beatrice closes the door as the last guard left the room. She then moved near Rex, ready to act in case the woman did anything they would all regret.

"Um, Miss C.C. is your name an acronym or something?" Silvi asked. She decided to break the ice with her relatively simple question.

"It has been my name for quite some time now. And yes, it's an acronym for what used to be my name which if you won't mind I'd like to keep to myself." She replied. "And as to the earlier question as to how I did those? It's simple. I'm a witch."

Duran felt himself sneer. "If you're a witch then I guess we should just burn you at the stake."

C.C. sniffed, "Been there, done that. The people of the dark ages were quite creative indeed in those methods weren't they?" Even as she answered that, C.C. felt weird giving information freely. Then again, perhaps she hasn't recovered from those drugs as much as she thought she did.

Kallen mouthed "Dark Ages? That's centuries ago! That means you're…" She collected herself, "But you don't look over twenty!"

"I think she's just pulling your leg, milady." Thoma stated. Or so he was hoping.

"Well my true age is a secret of course. It's rather bad manners to ask a lady her age."

"So I'm guessing that that's the reason Braham had you locked-up? To learn the secrets of your immortality?" Lelouch asked, his eyes narrowing. The idea of immortal, undying soldiers were right out of the sci-fi movies and if indeed was possible would prove to be quite formidable.

"He wants to be an immortal?" Noah asked. "Brrr….can't imagine what the world will end up like if bad bloods like him were such."

C.C. shook her head. "Not quite accurate but close." She leaned into her bed, which was raised so that she could sit up. "He wanted geass." Again she felt weird just saying that openly.

"Geass?" Everyone repeated. Not overly familiar with the word. Well, except for Lelouch.

"It's Celtic. A word for contract, isn't it?"

C.C. nodded. "Indeed. If a person enters into a contract with me, I can give them geass."

"And what is exactly is geass?" Rex asked.

"It depends on the individual. But suffice to say, it will grant them the power of kings."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "And what do you get in exchange for granting the individual…geass?" The idea of granting extra-world powers was a little farfetched in his mind. But he knew that such powers always come with a price. "I have the gut feeling you're not the charitable type to grant it for free."

C.C. smiled cynically. "Well you are certainly bright. Yes. It comes at a price. I grant an individual geass in exchange for that person to grant me one wish."

"And that is?" Kallen asked, curious as to what an immortal may still want.

"That…is a secret." C.C. almost laughed out loud when she saw her audience nearly face-fault. "Suffice to say, I will not tell that person what it is until the time is right. And that is not negotiable." She paused, "Braham wanted to acquire geass but I flat-out refused him. Such an individual is not worthy to become my contractee." It was then C.C. remembered how she ended up being his guinea pig.

Lelouch frowned at the info. Braham wanted geass? Knowing the bigot, he was certain the fool wanted to rise within the peerage or perhaps even as far as claiming his own dominion. Glancing about the room he spots the other woman just across C.C. "Then what about her?"

C.C. looked at the silver haired woman who was also fitted with the same straightjacket as she was and shook her head, "While I admit I saw her inside the labs, I do not know her."

"Could she be an immortal like Miss C.C.?" Silvi asked. Beside her, Duran nodded as it was a logical assumption, given what they learned.

"In a way, yes." Everyone nearly jumped in surprised as the other woman sat-up straight on her bed. Duran was already in the process of pulling his gun out when his prince stopped him with a gesture.

"It seems you're awake. And have been listening for awhile haven't you Miss?" Lelouch fished for her name.

"Dyshana." The silver haired woman said. "My name is Dyshana."

"Just Dyshana? No last names or anything?" Thoma asked.

"No, it's just Dyshana."

"What do you mean in a way?" Rex asked looking back and forth between the two women, eyeing them warily. His own hands strayed towards his gun.

"Yes in the same fashion as I am also immortal. But unlike your friend there…I will not stand back up when I'm killed, I just don't age." She confessed truthfully. She had no intension of relieving the time when Braham had her shot only for them to fumble to save her when they notice she wasn't healing like C.C. was.

Lelouch noted the way C.C. looked at Dyshana when she heard her answer. If he didn't know better it was a look of jealousy on her face. And he didn't exactly know why. "And guessing the way Braham also had you, are you capable of granting geass as well?"

Dyshana shook her head in a negative, "No, I could not."

Duran looked skeptical. "Then why did Braham capture you as well?"

"Braham did not capture me. Rather, I was transferred to his labs under the auspices of the Knight of One."

Everyone in the room, save C.C., froze at Dyshana's answer. 'Knight of One?' echoed in everyone's mind.

Lelouch on the other hand, his mind was racing. 'Knight of One, then this does indeed bear the mark of the Emperor.' He scowled. He needs to get in touch with Scneizel and fast. Knowing that the Knight of Twelve's shadow can loom in anytime, they need to act more subtlety. "I see…so the Emperor is involved." He paced a little then paused, "Why?"

Dyshana knew what the question was despite being vague. "Because I know the path that leads to the old gods."

"Old gods? You mean like Jupiter or Zeus those in the Roman and Greek myths?" Noah asked.

Dyshana nodded, "In a way, yes."

"Wha?" Kallen asked shocked.

Lelouch frowned, 'First Celtic geass, and now roman gods. This day just keeps getting better and better.' "And why, pray tell, would they be interested in these…gods?"

"Who knows?" Dyshana shrugged. "But suffice to say, I refuse to tell them anything…the reason I was sent here was for them to pry information from me. Much as the same way they tried to learn Miss C.C.'s secrets."

Lelouch couldn't help but feel this silver haired witch will be more of a handful than the green haired one.

"So…" Everyone turned to look at C.C. who just spoke. "Going back to our original topic, will you be accepting my contract? 11th Imperial Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"The hell we would let you!" Kallen nearly screamed at her. "You wouldn't even tell us your reasons so why should we trust your contract!" Duran and Rex nodded in agreement.

She then turned her smile to Kallen, "Then would you like to receive it on his behalf? I can compromise now and then, you know."

"As if I would!"

C.C. seeing the prince just shakes his head, decided to try another approach. It was something she was privy to and was certain will get both the prince and the Raglans to react. She loath to use this info so soon but it seems fate forced her hand. "A pity. I had thought you've jump at the chance to receive a power that can help you find out who killed your mother and her knight."

Lelouch, Thoma, Duran and Rex all turned their heads at C.C. Each one had a glare boring down on her.

"What do you know of Lady Marianne's and my father's death?" Duran asked. 'If she knows something, I'll be certain as hell to wring that info from her!'

Lelouch also had that glare that would have scared a normal person. "Indeed. Miss C.C., what do you mean by that? Are you in the know who killed them?" If she was an ordinary human, she would have felt fear in the way he spoke those words.

C.C. smiled, "While I do not know exactly who killed them…I do know for certain that those who killed them had geass."

Silvi and Noah exchanged confused looks. The latter decided to ask, "But, you're the one who gave them geass right? Shouldn't you know?"

"Alas, I'm not the only immortal who can give geass. There is another, present company excluded of course…but that much I am certain." She knew there was no need to inform them yet as to whom exactly the other immortal was. Dyshana was thoughtful as if recalling something. C.C. certainly hoped the silver haired witch wouldn't spill her beans.

Lelouch contemplated his decision before nodding, "Fine. I'll accept your contract."

"Lelouch!" Kallen was appalled that her prince would just dive in head first before checking the waters. "Think of what you're doing! This woman didn't even elaborate what she would want with you!"

"Then if you want, you can also accept a contract with me. That way, you and your prince can do this together." 'And besides…' She thought to herself, 'It would double my chances.' The way she watched the redhead glare then sighed, she knew she had won this round. 'One step at a time.' She smiled. 'After all, Rome wasn't built in a day.'

To be continued…


	8. Powers that be

Son of Britannia

Act 7: The Powers That Be

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Am very sorry for the delayed update. I've been busy with both work and in whatever free time I got, I played Neptunia mk2 and recently Agarest 2. Seriously I need a life.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

* * *

Duran's eyebrow was twitching as he watched the video recording of what happened only 10 minutes ago. In the video, he was doing a very good impression of the Uma-uma dance, a dance made popular by an animation here in Area 11 coupled with a song from the EU.

"I must say, I didn't think I'd see the day Duran would smile openly like that." Kallen stated with a grin on her face, even as the said Raglan was still twitching.

"Indeed." Noah agreed. "You should smile more often. You look more handsome with a smile on your face." Silvi nod nodded at that, with slight blush on her pretty face.

Thoma was grinning, "The ladies have judge! What say you, little bro? Try smiling more, and I'm certain you'd match my charming charisma in no time!"

Beatrice couldn't help but chuckle on that, even as Rex was shaking with barely controlled laughter besides her.

Duran glared at his older brother. "I'd rather drop dead." He then faced his lord with a pleading look, "Please sire! Promise me you will not make do something as embarrassing as this again!"

Lelouch would have answered in one form or another but his mind was already busy working on the vast possibilities his new found powers could do. 'Could it be that I finally had the power I need to find and punish mother's and Leny's murderers?'

"Lelouch?"

'Once I inform Schneizel and Cornelia of this, then perhaps they could arrange an audience with father…and then….'

"Hey, Lelouch!"

'Then we could finally find the answers that eluded us for so long….'

SMACK!

"Oww, why'd you hit me for Kallen?"

Said redhead sighed, "We were trying to get your attention the pass few minutes, Lelouch."

"You did? Sorry I must have zoned out."

"So it seems. What's got you thinking enough for you to tune out everyone?"

Lelouch took note that everyone present was curiously looking at him now. The earlier shenanigans that he made Duran do was, for the moment, forgotten. "I was thinking of…practical usage for this power." 'But perhaps I should thoroughly think this over before I do something I might regret. Now how to change the subject…'

"Which is?" Kallen asked.

Turning to Duran he asked, "You say you don't remember doing any of that right?"

Duran twitched again, but nodded. "I last thing I remember before seeing everyone's laughing faces, was you pondering what to have me do sire. After that, nothing."

Lelouch nodded, "Think about it. If we can capture any resistance member, I can practically insert a command or two in them, and then we have the perfect mole. The best thing is that they wouldn't even know it themselves."

Rex nodded. "That IS a great idea milord. We can probably confirm JLF forces and resources without the need to depend on OSI intelligence. Better still, we will not be risking any of our men."

"Even better is that we can probably trace back their equipment to their suppliers, and cut the source of their supplies." Beatrice added her two cents.

The rest nodded in understanding. "Sooo…" Noah began. Everyone turned to her. Her face broke a silly grin, "Can you make Duran do that again sire?"

"No!" Duran immediately shouted. "Absolutely not! I refuse to do anything remotely embarrassing like that again!"

Noah pouted, "But why not? It's not as if you'll be mentally scarred or anything."

Thoma agreed. "Indeed, bro." His smile was one of those smile's Duran would just like to punch the living daylights out of. "It's not like you'll remember."

Lelouch indeed noted Duran was ready to deck his brother. Rex was already positioning himself behind Duran in case he does so that he'll be in a position to stop him if necessary. "Duran," He began, as he activated his powers which went unnoticed by the others. "Forget about the video you just watched."

Duran sighed, "I wish I could sire but that video would be burned in my memory for years to come."

Lelouch blinked at the response. That wasn't what he was expecting. Could it be his power was merely one-shot? Wait, perhaps the person he used it would gain immunity from it? Perhaps it would do to test it out. He again activated is powers and turned to Thoma. "Thoma, answer this one question truthfully."

Thoma was about to respond when he suddenly relaxed, and answered in a dull tone. "What is it, your highness?"

Everyone looked at Lelouch curiously. "Are you really a playboy, skirt-chaser?"

The others were curious as to how he would answer that one. Noah nodded as well and perhaps she can finally determine just how much she really means to Thoma.

"That is merely a façade I play in front of others." Duran and Rex blinked, as did the girls. Lelouch on the other hand had already deduced that from before during their times at the academy. "I was so deeply hurt by father's death that I escape reality by creating a false persona to try and keep most people away."

Noah felt her heart go for the man she loves. She didn't even realize that Thoma was emotionally scarred, then again perhaps she did, and maybe that was why she was willing to tolerate his behavior. "Oh, Thoma."

Duran grunted. Perhaps he and Thoma were far more alike than he originally thought.

Rex smiled sadly. Perhaps being thankful he was too young back then to really understand what had happened.

As soon as Thoma answered his question, he turned his power off. Thoma in turn blinked, "Whoa, why is everyone looking weirdly at me?"

"Thoma." Lelouch began, preventing the others from answering the Raglan's inquiry. "Answer this question truthfully, are you really a playboy, skirt-chaser?"

Kallen looked at her prince weirdly. Why would he ask the same question twice over? She got her answer when Thoma answer with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, "What can I say sire? The women need all the love they can get, and I'm more than willing to share it with all of them."

Silvi was the first to voice her reaction, "Huh, but that answer was different from what you said before!"

"What do you mean different from before?" Thoma paused before realization hit him, "Sire, did you ask me that with your geass?"

Lelouch nodded. "Sorry Thoma. But I needed to test something out. And it would seem I was right in my assumption."

"Err, I hope I didn't say anything too cheesy, did I?" He got his answer when Noah hugged him from behind. "Noah?"

"It's nothing, just…wanted to hold you."

"Not that I'm complaining, but really you guys are weirding me out. Hey, Rex just what did I say?"

"Sorry bro, but consider this your punishment for asking his highness to have Duran do that embarrassing dance."

"Aww, come-on!"

Kallen smiled at the brothers' antics before turning her attention back to her prince. "And what did you figure out, Lelouch?"

Her question got the attention of everyone in the room. "I noticed immediately when I said to Duran to forget the video but he didn't respond as he did from before I asked him to do that dance."

"Wait a moment sire, you mean you were using your geass when you said that?" He paused as it dawned on him, "And I didn't do what you ordered…and then, when you asked Thoma twice…."

"My geass, although it is absolute obedience, it seems to work only once on a person. For all things considered, I think that may be for the best."

"Why do you think that, sire?" Beatrice asked. Truthfully, she would have wanted something reusable.

Rex answered her, "I think what his highness means is that we, his friends, need not fear being under influenced by his geass. He can probably make us do one simple thing, and then presto, we're immune, thus in the worst likely scenario, we wouldn't do anything he didn't intend for us to do. Like cause a massacre or something."

That example of Rex was a bit vivid but Lelouch nodded. Trust the most gifted of the brothers to understand his point immediately. His smile then turned mischievous. "So, I can do one geass order to each of you, save Duran and Thoma, any ideas what you want the others to do?"

Though Rex knew he needed to be ordered by geass, his face paled when he saw the smile that was adorning Thoma's face. Duran, he need not fear but knowing Thoma, he was certain he'd request it be something as embarrassing as what Duran did. Then again, who says Noah wasn't as devious as Thoma?

Lelouch on the other hand wanted to see what other limits are to his geass. 'Know yourself first.'

* * *

Dyshana watched her companion, C.C., in somewhat awe as she finished six boxes of pizza without much pause. Their guards and several people in the mess hall already stopped to gawk at her at least once.

C.C. noted her apparent staring and paused in her eating to ask, "What is it? Did you want one? Sorry but these are all mine!"

"No it's not that, I'm just trying to figure how in the gods name you fitted all that in that tiny body of yours." She mentally added, 'And not get fat.'

She shrugged. "When you have lived as long as I have you can learn some thing's…" She paused as she gave the silver haired witch a glance, "You have live long haven't you?"

"You can say that, yes." C.C. grunted. She has forgotten what it felt to be annoyed. And this woman might be even older than her, if her guess isn't off the mark. "Although, do you think that boy prince will like his power?" She lowered her voice a little, so that the guards watching them just a few feet away wouldn't hear what they were chatting about.

C.C, shrugged. "Who can tell? But really, the power of kings manifest differently on each person. For him to receive that kind of geass…"

"Indeed. But that girl, Kallen, didn't even bother to show us hers."

"She just wants to annoy me. But I'm certain her prince might already be privy to that though." 'And besides, through her geass she is connected to me already, once she uses it I'll be aware exactly what geass she has.'

"Agreed."

Silence settles in as C.C. resumes her eating and Dyshana was content to watch the other woman. Several more base personnel came and went in the cafeteria, and true to form they at least once gawk at the growing empty plate stockpile.

* * *

May 24, 2017 a.t.b.

"Hello, Ashford Academy." Thoma whistles as the school comes into view. "I know I saw pictures on the net, but seeing it in person sure is different." He took time to admire the girls in the school uniforms as they pass them by. Noah noticed but decided not to give him a lump…yet.

"Indeed. Reuben had done a fantastic job on this place ever since his unfortunate exile." Lelouch agreed. 'And to think this place survived much of the invasion was either absurdly lucky or the military avoided it as much as possible.'

Lelouch was inclined to believe the latter but couldn't discount the former. His thoughts were interrupted as his limo stopped in front of the school. Already he could see outside his tinted window that several students were gathering, curious as to whom the vehicle belonged to. His vehicle was unmarked but clearly from the government. He turned and nodded to his companions. Thoma nodded and he and Noah proceeded to exit and make way for both Lelouch and Kallen.

Immediately several of the crowd notice the two that disembarked were knights, judging from their uniforms. It also didn't escape their notice also that the male knight had a sword by his hip. They idly wondered if a high ranking noble was visiting.

Of note, Duran and Silvi were tasked to…accompany Dyshana and C.C. for the time being whilst Rex and Beatrice continued their usual duties at Camelot. 'Perhaps once Leo arrives I can relieve those two, since Schneizel and I agreed that Leo would make the perfect pilot for Vincent.' Kallen would have been considered but she stated that the color scheme of the Vincent was more for Leo than hers.

"Say, before joining the military didn't you attend here?" Lelouch asked Kallen as the door was opened for them by Thoma while Noah coordinated the SS (secret service) into making a cordon for them.

Being the prince's knight she was first out, and waited for Lelouch to alight before answering. "I did. It bored me to death, that's why when I learned the academy would be training pilots for knightmares I convinced my old man to have me enrolled."

Lelouch nodded as he watched the crowd recognize the face of the new sub-viceroy of the Area. "I find it hard to believe your mother ever agreeing to that."

Kallen would have snorted if they were alone but she had to keep the image up or at least for her prince's sake. "You have no idea." She and Lelouch followed as Thoma and Noah lead the way. "I had to throw a tantrum the size of Britannia just to get her to budge."

"What I'm surprised about is that she budged. From what I can tell from those times I met your parents, your mother has been utterly over-protective of you."

"Over-protective has certain limits you know."

Lelouch could only agree. But he was certain he understood Lady Stadtfeld's concerns. After all he, along with Cornelia, continues to worry over Euphie and Nunnaly, and most specially Nunnaly. She seems to have taken much more of their mother's personality than he and Cornelia originally thought and both siblings are still deciding whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

As they approached the main building, a familiar blonde he hasn't seen in the past seven years came to greet them along with her parents and of course, the patriarch of the family, Reuben.

Milly felt her heart stop seeing how handsome her childhood friend had become. Sure she saw photos and videos of him both during the Area 18 campaign and recently with the governor's ball. But to see him again in person, in real-life, was something totally different.

Reuben watched as his former charge's son approach. He was quite certain that if they were with family only, Milly would have shouted 'LULU' and tackled the young prince already. 'Just like what she used to do back in the homeland.' He thought. His son and daughter-in-law were of course also happy to see the prince's visit, albeit for different reasons from his and Milly's. He's got the gutsiest feeling they'll be plotting something again. Something involving marriages and titles.

His train of thought was cut when his granddaughter did exactly what he thought she would do. So when Lelouch was near enough, with a cry of "LULU! You finally came!" she launched herself onto the obviously surprised prince, startling his companions and the security detail with them.

"Oooff! Milly!" Leouch barely managed to stay upright as his body collided with the enthusiastic blonde. Thoma grinned like the bird that ate the cannery and Noah looked horrified.

And Kallen felt something she has never felt before not even with Euphie: jealousy, but decided to squash it for the moment since she probably concluded the girl was merely happy to see an old friend she hasn't seen in a long while. 'But I'd be happy if she wasn't pressing her breasts to his face or something.'

"Hahaha, wow you've gotten stronger Lulu. You used to fall over whenever I do that to you."

Kallen leaned over to Thoma, "Was she always like this?"

Thoma nodded, "Yeah, it's quite amazing that Milly's behavior hardly changed in years we last saw her."

Kallen sighed, 'Just great. I already have to contend with Euphie now we have a childhood friend entering the mix…' She wasn't certain how long her 'advantage' would remain in place.

And Lelouch felt his head spin. He could easily make out that the students watching this scene already began gossiping with one another. Better take this inside where they'll have some privacy. "Well, I am in the military Milly. You can't expect me not to toughen up."

"Indeed." Reuben said as he approached the pair. Milly released her hug allowing his grandfather to shake hands with Marianne's progeny. "It's good to see you again your highness. I hope you are in good health? How is little Nunnaly doing?"

Lelouch smiled, "Greetings Reuben. And as you can see, I'm doing well. Nunnaly's doing swell. Say, can we take this to your office so we can have some privacy?" Noting that several students were trying to get pass the SS.

"By all means, please this way." Reuben led the prince and his entourage towards his office.

As they left, several students were busy talking and speculating on just what had happened. It seemed the Ashfords were familiar with Britannian royalty and they didn't even know about it!

* * *

Ohmigosh! Omigosh! He's here! He's really here!" Shirley all but swooned when he saw the sub-viceroy. "I can't believe the president knew him! Hey, hey do you think she'll introduce us to him?"

Rivalz on the other hand was slumped. He saw the hug Milly gave the prince and already he was thinking imagining the worse. "It's not fair! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"I wonder what it would be like if he was our classmate?"

Rivalz was still crying silent tears, "If he was then I'd bet my life's savings he'd have his own fan club or something."

Nina decided to ignore her two friends' ramblings as they headed towards the council room. They have work to do after all.

* * *

"There you are Leo! I've been looking all over for you." Elaine said as she approached the eldest of the Raglan siblings, who was leaning of the side railings of their transport. Already you can see in the distance the shores of Area 11.

Leonhardt smiled as his girlfriend, they were indeed official now, approached. "Hey Elaine! I've been coop up below doing maintenance to my Gloucester since morning, so I decided to come and get some fresh air. Was there something you need me for?"

"Just passing info that the skipper said the transport flotilla will be arriving in Area 11 at 5:00 pm local time." She said as she leaned on the railing besides him. "Sigh, finally as I had about enough of cramp quarters."

Leo chuckled. Elaine may be a soldier, but she was still definitely a girl, and a noble to boot as well. "Well your Excellency, we lowly people are quite satisfied with beds on our backs…thank you very much." He said with a grin.

"Lowly my foot, Baron Raglan." She answered back cheerily. Said baron raised his hands in mock surrender. "But seriously, if I'm this agitated I can only wonder how Valeria is handling hers."

"Well, we can only hope my brother can keep her pacified." Leo said with his smile twitching as he did.

Elaine laughed at that, "Yeah, I sure hope so. Otherwise I fear for your brother's own sanity." She leaned slightly into his shoulder, "Say are you going down below anytime soon?"

"Not really. My knightmare's already in top shape so I'm actually free until we arrive at Yokohama naval yard. Why do you ask?"

She gave him a shy smile, "I was just thinking if you would like to…you know…." She bowed her head hiding her blush from him.

Leo blushed as well at what Elaine was suggesting but found himself nodding in ascent. The other officers would not see their commanders until a few minutes till they dock at base. They did note however that Lady Rubech has a certain spring to her step when they did.

* * *

"You sure have some weird festival line-ups here Milly." Lelouch said as he looks at the past photographs of said events inside the Student council room. After his talks with Reuben at his office, Milly opted to give Lelouch a tour of the Academy. Needless to say, Kallen and the others were tested to the limits as they have never before dealt with anything resembling a mob of…fangirls. Currently Thoma and Noah are with the SS, rotating the guards around the clubhouse to prevent anyone from…harassing the prince…again.

They all retreated to the clubhouse, where they were introduced to the other members of the student council. Needless to say, one orange-head fainted upon introduction. Rivalz, the student body vice-president was currently fanning said girl until she returns back to the world of the living.

"Weird indeed." Kallen agreed as she spies one photograph of what seems to be cross dressed Rivalz. "Is this normal around here?"

Milly laughed, "Well it does help spice the normal dreary days. But most often we always end up over budget…even with Nina's help."

"I think it's more likely you going overboard Milly." Lelouch's thoughts wandered a bit, imagining himself attending as a student. He shivers slightly at the thought of being under Milly's thrall.

"Say, Lulu will you be staying for dinner?"

Before he could answer, he found his phone ringing. He noted that Leo's call sign was on the caller id. "I'd love to Milly, but it seems duty calls." Seeing his friend frown he added, "How about I take a rain check for this one?"

Milly's smile returned somewhat, "That's all right then, but be sure to keep that promise. Otherwise I'll be cross with you."

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle but couldn't help feel dread creep up his spine. "I wouldn't dream of breaking it."

To be continued…

* * *

AN:

Hmm this one seems shorter than the last chapter but what the heck. Sorry if it isn't as up to par but things soon get rolling again. Next time, Leo and Elaine will join the fray.

Fact1: Did you know that the Japanese voice actress for Kallen is also the voice behind Dyshana and Friedelinde? Small world isn't it?

Fact2: Elaine is a terrible cook. You can probably equate her to Cecile, as a scene from AG1 that Leo stated that he felt death approach again when Elaine said she had cooked him something. In AG2, Lira Lua and Liel are noted for being terrible cooks as well. I'm not sure if anyone from AG0 had that kind of problem…oh well, somehow the future is grim for Lloyd.


	9. Goals

Son of Britannia

Act 8: Goals

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

Update notice: I changed the father from Leonis to Lenion. Why? I've finally decided to include Ag0 and AG2 characters here. Also, with regards to family I've dropped down Leny's (yep same nickname) women from 6 to 3. Thereby I'm making Ladius and Thoma full brothers…not that it affects my story much.

* * *

It was nearly 6:30 pm when Lelouch and his entourage arrived at Yokohama Naval Yard. Waiting for them were Capt. Leonhardt Raglan and 1st Lt. Elaine Rubech of the 502nd RPI. The said two officers gave a salute as soon as their prince approached them.

"At ease captain, lieutenant. And welcome to Area 11." Lelouch said as he returned their salute. "How was the voyage? Uneventful I hope?"

Leo nodded as he lowered his hand, "The only problem we encountered was during our departure when we cleared the Persian Gulf, sire."

"Ah, yes I seem to recall a report from Jeremiah that stated your convoy was ambushed by locals in speedboats. Were there any casualties or damage sustained? His report was a little vague regarding that detail."

"We didn't sustain any casualty nor damage sire. Our escort ships managed to deal with them before it got messy."

Lelouch nodded in satisfaction, "That's good to hear. Since it's quite late already, why don't we talk over the remaining details over dinner? I'm guessing you and Lady Rubech have yet to dine, yes?"

Leo and Elaine both nodded, while Lelouch motioned for everyone present to return to his limo. Once everybody was onboard, he directed the driver to head to Clovis Land. "I hope you two don't mind some local cuisine. We've been trying some since Kallen insisted."

Kallen smiled, "What good is it when you're visiting a place not trying what they have to offer? You'll be missing out on a lot of things."

"It's surprisingly good." Thoma said with smile, "I had thought that raw fish would be smelly and stuff but it's quite filling."

Noah laughed at that, "Yeah, considering you threw-up the first sashimi you ate." Everyone joined in laughter as Thoma rubbed his head in embarrassment, more likely the reason was that he put too much of that thing they call wasabi.

"Well it does take some time to get used to, but there are a lot of dishes that's cooked so you don't need to worry about raw fish if that isn't your forte." Kallen said reassuringly to Elaine who sighed with relief.

"That's a relief. No offense Kallen, but I don't think I can stomach anything raw."

Leo chuckled, "That and she's tired of eating fish for the entire journey from Area 18 to here."

Elaine blushed in embarrassment before playfully hitting Leo on the shoulders. "Don't tell me you weren't getting sick of eating fish ten days in a row?"

"Well…I guess." Leo shrugged. "Although to be truthful I am looking forward to trying out…what's that called again, that noodle thingy? The one with I saw in the magazine Rex sent us?"

"Ah, you mean ramen?" Kallen confirmed. Seeing Leo nod, she smiled. "The restaurant that Lelouch had set up for reservation actually specializes in ramen so you'll be getting quite a selection."

Leo grinned, "Great I'm looking forward to it, then." As if remembering something, he asked. "Will Duran and the others be joining us?"

Lelouch shook his head in a negative, "Sorry Leo. I know you'd want to catch-up with Duran and Rex but currently I have something I needed them to attend to for now. I promise you though that we'll have a small reunion dinner once Jeremiah and Ladius arrive next week.

"In any case, I think you'll be seeing more of Rex in the coming days anyway. And also we need you to get acquainted with your new mount."

Leo nodded. "You mean a knightmare from Project Camelot, sire?"

Thoma grinned, "Yeah bro you should see that awesome new prototype that Rex's fielded. But then again, there's that other prototype that just have your colors on it."

Leo groaned. It seems that the gold-theme will be following him for the rest of his career. "Not that I'm complaining but it sure feels like painting a giant bulls-eye for the enemy to single me out."

"Sorry if you feel that way, but that goes both ways as well." Lelouch explained, "While it may paint you as priority target, it does give the enemy pause. Psychological effects can affect the outcome of any engagement after all."

"True." Leo agreed. That and he did hear that the prototypes were sporting an energy shield. That should stop anything short of a direct meteor impact.

Kallen grinned at her rival, "Well to be honest, from what we heard the color scheme was actually purely coincidental."

Leo looked at her quizzically, "Huh? You mean that this knightmare just happens to be gold colored?"

"That's right sweetheart." Noah said also grinning. "Honestly speaking, if the color was anything but gold, Lady Kallen would have taken the machine and repainted it with her colors."

Looking at the grinning redhead caused Leo to let out an exasperated sigh, "So she basically just deferred it to me." Elaine held back her giggles even as her boyfriend gave her a mock glare.

"Yup! Well not that I didn't want a 7th gen frame but once Camelot gets them to mass production I'm getting a custom red paint for mine."

"Well think of it this way, bro." Everyone turned to face Thoma. "Just imagine what Sir Jeremiah would do once he finds out he'll be having a true orange colored knightmare." That statement earned some laughs from everyone present. And far away, inside a transport ship in the middle of the Indian Ocean, a certain blue-haired knight gave an involuntary shiver as he coordinates the maintenance crew to chip out the dried orange paint from his Gloucester that refuses to be cleaned.

* * *

It was sometime after dinner, Lelouch and his entourage had retreated back to his private room at the Governor's Palace. Lelouch was watching carefully Leo and Elaine's reactions as they read through the report they have compiled regarding geass and Code-R in general. He found it funny seeing Leo's eyebrows disappear into his hair line.

"Is…is this even real, sire?" Undying immortals was one thing but learning about power of kings…geass that is…was mind blowing in a whole new level. Besides him, Elaine nodded.

"I assure you, Leo…it's very real. And I don't begrudge you two if you find it far-fetched. Honestly, I still find it quite surreal myself." Continuing, he pushed a button that played the recorded image of Duran doing that uma dance.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Leo and Elaine couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre sight of Duran openly smiling while swaying his hips from side to side. Even Thoma, Noah and Kallen who have seen the video several times over can't help but laugh at the video recording. Duran in fact had vowed someday, to destroy any and all evidence of such travesty, though Silvi may have something to say about that.

"While I could have ordered Duran to dance, and more likely he would have grudgingly obeyed…you can see on the video that the person under my geass performs their orders to their utmost…and that afterwards they have no recollection of what order they executed."

"That's a rather scary power, your highness." Elaine stated. She could count her lucky stars that the prince wasn't the type to abuse it…or was he? "And you say that Lady Kallen also has geass?"

Said redhead nodded, "I do. But mine is different from what Lelouch has."

"According to that green witch, geass or the power of kings, manifest differently from person to person."

Leo nodded, "That's incredible, sire! To think you would acquire such geass…what were the chances that would be the case?"

Lelouch smiled, "Who knows? But she said that geass often takes on the best or in some cases, worst, qualities in a person."

"Are there any limitations to geass sir?" Leo asked, not out of fear but more of curiosity.

Lelouch for his part knew that Leo was merely inquisitive, "There is. For mine at least. It seems my geass can only be used once per person. After that…they become immune."

"So, does that mean Duran is already immune?" Elaine asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, he's immune." Kallen replied. "When Lelouch ordered Duran to try and forget seeing the video, it was there he found out its' one time use."

Thoma grunted at that. "And I'm still curious to what I said."

Leo and Elaine looked confused so Noah answered for her. "Prince Lelouch asked a question to Thoma…and well as you know people who are geassed can't recall anything so he didn't know what he answered. Rex figured it was the suitable punishment for Thoma for recommending a highly embarrassing dance."

Thoma grunted again, as Leo and Elaine nodded and made a mental note to ask later what the question and answer was later.

"The rest of us are immune as well." Kallen added. Leo and Elaine looked surprised at that. "We asked Lelouch to use his geass on us to do inconsequential things just to ensure we were safe in case of rouge orders and the like."

Leo nodded, "That seems wise." Indeed, that at least ensures that they wouldn't be given incorrect orders accidentally. Also, the biggest factor is that, they at least know what they were doing is of their own freewill.

"As evidence, we have recorded the orders I gave to Kallen and the others…well save Thoma since it was only then I realize it was one-shot. But the others can testify to what I asked him."

Leo and Elaine looked at one another before turning towards their prince with a determined look. Elaine was first to voice out her request, "So long as what I'm to say or do is recorded for posterity, am ready to do anything you ask of me, sire."

"As do I." Leo concurred.

Lelouch appreciated their determination and said, "I promise I won't make you two do anything you wouldn't want to." Receiving a nod from the two, he gestured for Thoma to record the following proceedings with his camera. "Now then…" He stood in front of the two yet to be geassed, who noted their prince's left eye was shining with an eerie red glow. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you two to…."

When Leo and Elaine came to, the first thing they saw was the Cheshire grin that Thoma and Noah was sporting. Heck, even Kallen was smiling like the cat-that-ate-the-cannery. Lelouch on the other hand was chuckling softly into his hand. "I must say you two…that was one heck of a kiss."

Said two had the decency to blush, when they saw the video footage. Well the prince didn't lie when he said he wouldn't make them do anything they were against at. But even if both of them were in a relationship, they weren't the showy type and preferred doing intimate acts in private.

"I rate this one a good 9 out of 10. Sorry bro, but Duran's dance is still top notch." Thoma said with a cheery smile. Noah nodded her head in agreement, while the rest just laughed at the good humor the said Raglan just told.

"Now then…" Lelouch began with a serious and commanding voice, "Now that's behind us, let me brief you on the operation we were planning to conduct."

* * *

May 27, 2017 a.t.b.

"I hate doing this stuff…." Ryuryu complained as she and her Yayoi hefted some boxes they were delivering to a construction site of their employer.

Yayoi sighed at her purple haired friend, "I know Ryu…you've been complaining about it since last week. I know you don't like working inside the settlement, but the pay is good and we do need the money."

Ryuryu grunted, "Yeah, yeah…I know we shouldn't leech off too much from Ougi but why the heck is Tamaki not working too?"

Yayoi sighed again, "Ryu you know asking Tamaki to find work would be akin to having him get killed don't you?"

"Pff, yeah I get your point. Tamaki wouldn't last a minute without saying something stupid…." She could just imagine it: Tamaki spouting anti-Britannian sentiments inside the concession…and then brutally gun down by the locals, forget the police and the military.

"See? And besides, this job posting is the best we could possibly hope for. Especially when our contractor doesn't mind we're not even Honorary Citizens."

Ryuryu had to agree to that. Finding an employer like Stadfedlt Holdings who doesn't begrudge you because of ethnicity was rare…make that extremely rare within former Japan. That and they even pay you fairly! It was quite a bargain. Good thing they found that advertisement in the ads.

"Um, excuse me." Yayoi called out in fairly accented Britannian as she approach to what seems to be the foreman, judging from the way he kept looking at the blueprints sprawled in front of him.

"Yes, might I help you?" The man asked. Judging from his posture, it was clear to Ryuryu that at least he wasn't put off with an Eleven, women at that, delivering supplies to his site.

"The guard at the front pointed us here and umm, we're here for the delivery for a Mr. Arbuckle?"

"Ah, finally! We've been waiting for the spares that head office would send us, hey Tom! The deliveries came!"

From out the back, someone gave a fairly good howler. "Right, sign it for me will ya Georg? Can't leave these newbies unattended."

The guy in front of them shrugged, "Sorry about that. We had several new guys starting work here for the first time and well, they still need a bit more personal supervision from Tom. So where do I sign?"

Yayoi smiled, "It's no problem sir. Please sign here, here and here." Georg nodded in confirmation as began signing the receipt.

"Oh hello, what do we have here?" A female voice from behind said, nearly making Ryuryu jump out of her skin. "Whoa, there girl sorry if I surprised you."

Ryuryu, Yayoi and the man all looked at the redhead that was sheepishly grinning.

"Lady Stadfeldt! What are you doing here ma'am?"

'Lady Stadfeldt? Wow so she's our boss huh?' Ryuryu thought to herself. Well considering that the girl is obviously a noble, she idly thought Tamaki would have a fit. Not that she was any better but at least the girl hasn't insulted her and Yayoi…yet. As if reading what's on her mind, Yayoi placed a gentle but form hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Georg…I'm just checking how's our latest recruits doing…you know, if there being treated right and stuff." She said while giving a curious glance at the two Elevens.

Georg gave a nervous laugh, "Well we had a few incidents here and there but nothing Tom and I couldn't handle. Had to relieve a few hardliners though…and well, one of our instructors was laid-off so Tom had to substitute for the time being."

Yayoi and Ryuryu gave each other a brief glance. They were quite surprised that they actually stood for some of their countrymen and even had to fire hardliners? Yayoi smiled at that, if more people were like them, then perhaps…she sighed, then again even if that was the case her people still wouldn't be free either.

"Do pardon us, ma'am but we need to get back to our deliveries." Yayoi stated. Receiving a nod from young noble, she grabbed her friend and made their way out.

"Listen, Georg I'll see what I can do and get you some more people down here but don't hold your breath okay?" The man nodded, "Great, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a call." If one looked closely, you would note that the guy named Georg had red rims around his eyes.

* * *

"Can you believe all that? If I wasn't there I'd never believed a Britannian would be charitable towards us lowly Japanese." Ryuryu said in mild surprise. She and Yayoi were already inside their delivery van and began towards there next destination. Yayoi was the one driving.

"As Ougi and I said, Ryu…not everyone is cut from the same cloth." Ryuryu grunted at what Yayoi was referencing to. There had been cases in which other resistance cells have began targeting innocent civilians. Tamaki once voiced out they were hardly innocent and cause for much arguments between him and Ougi.

"Yeah…but they're still Brits."

"Sigh, sometimes I don't know why you Tamaki fight so often when you two share most of the same principles."

Ryuryu glared at her best friend. "Okay Yayoi that was just a low-blow."

"Sorry, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Can't help but feel it you know? Perhaps if those damn Brits didn't destroy our nation then perhaps I might have been more amiable."

Yayoi just nodded at that. Then again, even before the invasion, a lot of Japanese already didn't hold the Empire in high regard. "Well, in any case we need to get our next delivery location. I doubt the other places will be as accommodating as this one was."

"Right…let's see, the next one is…a party package for Ashford Academy?" Ryuryu groaned in annoyance. If there was something she hated more than the average Britannian it was Britannian students. "Well…it's our last stop so might as well get it over with?"

* * *

"Are you certain of that Q1?"

Kallen was currently on the phone as she watches the delivery van from her father's company leaving the site. "Yeah, there's no doubt about it. Those two were the ones I saw at Shinjuku. Never thought we'd hit pay dirt so soon and we haven't even…'_interviewed_' our newest recruits yet."

Lelouch had actually asked Kallen to have her father lease to them one of the Stadfeldt subsidiaries, one that would not only allow but encourage employment of non-honorary citizens. It was only a matter of time better they get lucky and snag one resistance member or to the very least, one that knows a resistance member.

To ensure cooperation and secrecy of the operation, Lelouch had geassed several of the top management of this particular site. Nothing that would impede the company's operation but he did changed several of their attitudes. Incidentally, Georg and Tom happened to be hardliners….

"Indeed. Q1, can you pull a few strings and have those two do a delivery at…" Kallen could hear her prince calling out to Thoma and asking for a map. "…right that would do. Have a delivery set to the Old Tokyo tower?"

Kallen grinned, "Sure thing but that will cost you."

Lelouch gave a chuckle, "Fine, what would the honorable Lady Stadfeldt wish of me then?"

"Well, there's a place I've been dying to go to…."

* * *

"Okay how about we go there next week? Once Jeremiah arrives I'll be able to delegate much of the BK's operations to him…great, it's a date then." Lelouch put down his phone with a satisfied smile. Both of his objectives in Area 11 were proceeding well. Code-R was now uncovered, though kept between himself, Schneizel, Clovis and Cornelia. The three initially thought that he was pulling their leg when he explained what it really was but true to form, Duran's video was really the straw that broke the camel's back.

C.C. was presented to them and explained much what she said to him before. Not even Cornelia or Schneizel could get the girl to budge. Clovis on the other hand stated he wanted nothing to do with the freaky girl, and advised Lelouch to keep her well away from the Governor's Palace. He already lost Bartley because of her and he wasn't about to dangle his head in this one.

Schneizel agreed with Clovis but more on the premise to avoid being under scrutiny of Lady Monica. Especially if what that Dyshana said was true that she was sent there by Lord Bismarck. He consented that both witches be kept at Camelot for the time being, and under heavy guard.

The silver witch was rather easy to persuade but the other, the green one, was more defiant. Thankfully, Beatrice noted that the woman had a weak spot they could exploit: pizza. Lelouch had threatened her to issue an imperial decree to ban all pizzas from the Area unless she cooperates. C.C. wasn't please but conceded defeat for now. How long that will last was everyone's guess.

The other factor that brightened his day was that his Operation Benjamin Franklin was also moving forward. Those resistance members that helped Kallen back in Shinjuku would now, again lend their aid to their task.

"So we really meeting with those resistance members, sire?" Silvi asked.

"Of course. With this, we can finally find out who exactly is funding all these resistance groups. I find hard to imagine that they're just scrounging up discarded Britannian hardware."

Duran nodded, "So we'll use those two to rat out others who in turn would rat others?"

Lelouch nodded, "And by day's end, we will have most if not all the resistance forces and their supplier accounted for and dealt with accordingly. And then perhaps we can finally promote Area 11 from Developing into Satellite State once everything stabilizes."

It was true too. The rebel problem in this area has gone far longer than most other areas did. True, that the GDP of Area 11 is above the rest, but that is mostly due to Sakuradite. If you remove that from the equation, then it would be the rock bottom one. Perhaps the death of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi was more troublesome than a boon…. Lelouch sat up straighter when a thought occurred to him. 'Kururugi? Wasn't that the name of that Honorary Citizen I promoted?'

Returning to his computer he began a search query to the Britannian Military personnel in Area 11's databanks.

"Is there something amiss, sire?" Duran asked noting the sudden serious look the prince was wearing as oppose to the almost gleeful one just moments ago.

"I just recalled something important…something…" He got what he was looking for when Suzaku Kururugi's file was brought up on his screen. "Something tells me we just hit the jackpot." He grinned evilly as he read the part on family particularly the father, one named Genbu Kururugi.

* * *

Lloyd knew that his chosen career path was always fraught with peril, that he knew the moment he met both Cecile and Rashtaka. The former for obvious reasons…the latter…well Lloyd knew when to not disturb sleeping lions, wherever they maybe.

But there were time that he could honestly say that life was grand as well…take for instance pudding! He was fairly certain, and all he need is concrete proof, that pudding was…IS ambrosia, food of the gods! Nothing comes closer to it than marvelous pudding! Oh, well that and his great masterpieces. And speaking of masterpieces, the Vincent was finally being acquainted with its intended pilot.

"Sir Leo, you may begin startup cycle, now." Cecile stated as they began to pour power into the Vincent since the Yggdrasil drive was yet to be installed. Instead, they were using a regular power cable attached to the knightmare as if an umbilical cord. Lloyd got the idea from watching one those Eleven anime.

"Understood. Initiating standing ME boost." Came Leo's voice over the speakers.

Lloyd peered down at his console and nodded. Leo was every bit as talented as his younger brother, Rex is. It was extremely gratifying that Prince Lelouch was generous enough to lend his knights for this. He was fairly certain that regular pilots wouldn't even make his Lancelot move an inch. "Feel free to move the upper torso about, Leo." He instructed.

Leo complied and began moving the upper body of Vincent and did what was similar to a stretching exercise.

Lenard, standing besides Lloyd, nodded in satisfaction. "Good, good. It seems that the mechanism we built is performing as expected."

Lloyd grinned, "Naturally, Labie. I doubt anyone can come close to our genius in the field. Save of course for your daughter and someone who should not be named."

Lenard chuckled at that. "It seems the fallout between you and Rashtaka is still not yet resolved huh?"

"Yeah, well…what can I say?" Lloyd stated as he shrugged. "We did have different view points on _that_ matter after all."

"Excuse me Mr. Labie?" A technician called out as he approached the two scientists. "You have call from the Chancellor."

From across the room, Rex and Elaine were watching the tests besides were the Lancelot was being prepped for transportation. Now that Leo has arrived, the Lancelot and its' pilot will now be officially transferred to the Black Knights. Mariel was also being transferred along with him to act as both liaison and be the main engineer to maintain the Lancelot. Her father will be leaving Area 11 soon for Area 9 to retrieve the Gawain to have it transferred at Camelot proper, now that they have finally completed construction of the annex building.

"It's looks something like a sleeker Sutherland so I'm having difficulty imagining Lancelot or Vincent as a sudden leap in knightmare generation." Elaine stated honestly.

Rex shrugged, "Well you can liken it to cell phone technology. The 2nd generation had what? Text and phone only…but when you look at the more modern 4th generation you'd see applications you never thought possible."

Elaine nodded, when put it that way she can understand that logic. An almost same outer appearance but totally different components within. "Say, why wasn't Beatrice chosen for Vincent?"

"Vincent is still a pre-production model…it still have much the same kinks as Lancelot…namely the unusually difficult interface. Though she scores a bit higher than average test pilots, she can't fully operate Lancelot or Vincent as efficient as I do. So Lenard made her as a control if you will to determine if the latest OS is already dumb-down enough for our pilots to use."

"Which I'm guessing is still too high?"

"Yeah…Lloyd is great and all but he tends to forget the human factor…or he has a very high ceiling expectation of pilots."

Elaine giggled, "Well I guess we were lucky you were here then. So, how do you think Leo's doing?"

"Impressive actually. Even if the Vincent is easier to use than Lancelot it is still harder to operate than your Gloucester. And as you can see, he's adapted quite well." True to form, they heard Lloyd call for the disengaging of the leg locks to allow the Vincent to move about.

"Lenard has already encoded the latest OS which Miss Cecile said will finish compilation sometime tomorrow. Then they'll upload it to Vincent and have both Leo and Beatrice test it."

"Where is Beatrice?" Elaine asked as she noted she hasn't seen her friend since breakfast.

"She's over at the OS simulators with Mariel."

"Ah, you guys really are quite busy here aren't you."

Rex scratches his cheek, "It is rather boring at times…we did manage to get some action at Shinjuku but I was hoping for a bit more thrill."

"Trust me Rex, war is never thrilling." She often remembers those close calls at the Battle of Bisha….

"It's not that I think war is fun and games. Far from it actually. And I know what Beatrice and I are doing here is of great help to the prince I just find myself often times bored."

Elaine nodded, "Well if what his highness said is true…then I'd expect a great deal of action in the days ahead."

Rex couldn't agree more to that. And regardless, he was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Lenard nodded to the techie as he sat down on his desk and opened the waiting call. Immediately, the face of Empire's 2nd Prince appears on his monitor. "Hello Lenard. I hope I wasn't disturbing anything important?"

"Not at all your highness. I was just helping Lloyd with today's tests. Since I already completed the OS re-code. And I've already booked a flight to Area 9."

"That's good to hear. Actually I have a request that happens to coincide with your trip." The white prince stated. "Actually this was brought to my attention when I came about a request from one of my many siblings. Are you familiar with the 88th Princess Maribelle mel Britannia?"

Lenard shook his head, "Do forgive me your highness, but it's hard to recall when you have around two hundred or so princes and princesses, unless they stand out. I'm only knowledgeable up to Princess Nunnaly."

Schneizel chuckled, "No doubt because of my brother Lelouch. I won't bore you with too many details but Maribelle, like Lelouch, lost her mother to a terrorist attack a few years back. It wasn't in the news as it was censored so I doubt you'd heard of it. But like Lelouch she wants to get her vengeance so she requested permission to raise her own anti-terror group. Mainly because she doesn't want others to lose their love ones to terrorist attacks as she did." He shrugged noncommittally, "I think she found inspiration with Lelouch's exploits though not much during the campaign in Area 18, but still enough to motivate her."

"So…you're saying she'll want knightmares then sire?" He asked, frowning as he did so. He highly doubts he'd have time to help in that, since he'd be busy with Lloyd for other upcoming developments for Camelot.

"Well she'll be needing knightmares that much is certain. But it seems she already has someone in mind to develop frames for her. Her only problem is to appropriate a budget for it." Schneizel said as if interpreting correctly Lenard's unvoiced concern. "Her allowance from the Privy Purse will not be able to afford the cost of development."

Lenard nodded. While an actual knightmare, like the Gloucester or Sutherland would cost roughly 12 and 10 million pounds respectively, the actual cost of actually getting it at that price was usually at least ten times that amount. The Lancelot's development itself was already 15 times more expensive than the original estimate. Not to mention the Vincent and Gawain prototypes and all those other test components like the Float. Suffice to say, Camelot was well into the billion pound markup. "I'm guessing you suggested to her to procure current issue frames instead of custom building one, sire?"

Schneizel chuckled, "I did indeed. While she stated that she'll do indeed be procuring standard models, of out her own pocket if need be…she still emphasize the need for custom units that can be fielded in specialized situations."

"Hmm…if I'm not mistaken milord, such request will also be subjected to the Chief General's review isn't it?" Seeing the prince nod he asked, "What did Princess Cornelia say?"

"It seems that Cornelia was already planning on raising another knight's brigade within her personal forces. It seems that my sisters Euphie and Nunnaly wanted to join Lelouch in his campaigns. Cornelia only agreed they could join if they could raise their own forces and join her 3rd Army."

Lenard laughed a little, "I'm surprise she even allowed that, sire." 'If that is true, then Princess Cornelia's army would be sporting the most number of royals in a single group.' He grinned a bit at thinking what Prince Lelouch's reaction would be.

Schneizel shared in his laughter, "Well she couldn't hope to fight against her two most favorite sisters after all." He grinned, "Euphie already had two knights serving her and it seems that Nunnaly managed to find good pilots as well from her class in the Academy. She even got a recommendation from one of them for other personnel."

"So will Princess Maribelle be joining them?"

"Cornelia basically gave her no other options. But at least she'll be able to pool her resources with the others. I'll leave up to the three of them to determine the command structure of their group. This leads us back to why I called.

"Maribelle's contact is actually a friend of her friend…and she's not Britannian. Rather she's European. And I think you're quite well aware of our current diplomatic relations with the EU?"

Lenard nodded. Recently the EU had mobilized 2 army groups from Italy and Greece and stationed it at Turkey that borders the newly acquired Area 18. Border skirmishes have already occurred and Princess Cornelia was doing her best to keep it from escalating too far. "I'm curious as to why this friend of a friend…did not offer his services to the EU?"

"It's a _her_ not a him, actually. And to answer that, you'd seen the EU's latest frame?"

"The Panzer-Hummel, successor to the Panzer VI variant. I saw a few of the footages forwarded by 3rd Army in those engagements that took place. It clearly surpasses our Sutherland in terms of fighting capabilities."

"Indeed. If it wasn't for the Glaston Knights, I think we would have lost all of those engagements as even the newer Gloucester is outclassed. For now I'm trying to coordinate with my counterpart at Vienna to de-escalate the situation. Anyways, that was the reason she was offering her services to us. It seems that the Europeans are quite confident in their latest knightmare that they practically ignored her in favor of mass producing more of the Hummel."

A scorned scientist can indeed be scary thing indeed. "I see. So who will I be meeting with again, sire?"

"Her name is Anna Clement. She'll be with Lady Reila Malkal, Maribelle's friend. I'll forward the necessary data to you later."

"They'll be joining Camelot then sir? Are you sure that it's wise to place them together with us here?"

Schneizel nodded. "Yes. Actually I've yet to call Lelouch and inform him of this but I'm certain he'll be up for the task. And besides, Camelot IS the only project within the Empire that has the budget to necessitate R&D. And I'm certain that Miss Clement is…professional enough not to let her nationality be an issue."

"If you say so then, sire." Lenard acquiesced

* * *

Euphemia took a sip of her tea as she patiently waits for her guests to arrive. Standing in attention behind her was Liliana one of her two knights.

A soft knock came from the door, "Euphie? Your guests are here." Marika Soresi said, calling her princess by name as she requested of them.

"Show them in please Marika." She then signaled Liliana to fill-up two more cups of tea she was having.

The door opened and Marika led the way for her guests to enter. 88th Princess Maribelle mel Britannia and her friend and personal knight Oldrin Zevon. Euphie smiled as she stood, "Hello Maribelle it's good to see you again." She approached the other princess and gave her a welcome hug which was reciprocated. "And it's good to see you again, Lady Zevon."

"Thanks Euphie." "Thank you your highness." Came the replies from the two.

"Please, have a sit. I've already have tea prepared. And I hope you don't mind cheese cake."

Maribelle accepted the offer and gestured for Oldrin to have sit as well but the girl shook her head and stated she'll just stay standing. It would be a poor example seeing Princess Euphemia's knights were dutifully standing guard, she'd rather not set a bad precedent.

"So how you've been? You didn't come to our family's Christmas reunion last year." Euphie said frowning slightly.

Maribelle took a sip of her tea before answering, "Well you know how the rest of our family is really. Ever since my mother died well…." She pauses as she remembers those stupid hyenas that surrounded their father tend to be whenever a potential weakness was ever found within the royal family. Especially to those who were very far from the line of succession. "I've been never really close to anyone in our family…except maybe for Sofia, and maybe even Victoria."

Euphie nodded. She really loves her family members but she had to agree that there were those who you'd classify as total jerks. Like Carline and her brother. "Well, I hope you don't find me too forward but I'd be happy to get close to you as well."

Maribelle smiled. "I'd like that." And she was certain that her half-sister meant it. "But we can family bond later, right now I hope you don't mind if we talk business?" Seeing her sister nod she continued, "I think you've already heard, but for simplicity sakes: I asked our siblings, the Chancellor and Chief General for permission to raise my own knight group…and well, while I wanted to have my own independent group I had to agree to the compromise and form with it yours and Nunnaly."

Euphie nodded, "That's the gist of it. Nunna and I decided we wanted to go help sister and Lelouch but Cornelia wouldn't allow us near them without our own form of protection so…."

"You two decided to form your own group." Maribelle said then smiled, "Well at least we can use this to get to know each other better."

Euphie also smiled at that and nodded, "The first members are my two knights here, Marika and Liliana." She motioned at the two who nodded in acknowledgement.

Maribelle nodded, "Well I have so far only two members, my personal knight and childhood friend Oldrin. The other is Reila who is currently at Area 9." Noting her sister's curious look she explained, "She's to meet with an old friend of hers…a scientist that can help us with knightmares."

"I thought we'd be getting support from that group Lelouch is leading at Area 11?" Euphie asked.

Maribelle gave a delicate shrug, "Well I wanted some custom frames to identify us. And Reila said that her friend was willing to work for us provided we give her a chance to build her dream knightmare."

"I see."

Maribelle then took note, "Where is sister Nunnaly? I thought she'd be here with you."

"Ah, yes you're not actually in the know but Nunnaly is with the Imperial Academy. She's in her second year of officer training." She explained, "She can't get out for the next two years or she request military activation should a war occur before that.

"Oh…." She never actually thought of doing military training. She'd jumped into forming a knight group without even considering officer course. Looking at her sister, she was certain that while not having formal training, Euphemia must know a thing or two with what, being close to soldiers like Cornelia and Lelouch.

"So then we have your friends that make a total of four between us. Then if we count Nunna's we have what eight pilots…well nine if we count Nunna."

Maribelle felt her eyebrows rise, "Nunnaly has four knights already?" That was fast.

"Well…three of them are her classmates and the fourth one was actually the same class as Marika and Liliana were."

"Well I guess we're to a good start but I think we'll still need a few more pilots."

Euphie nodded as she picked her cup, "Well we have time to kill anyway. We don't have a definitive deadline."

"That's true. Okay then, how will we divide command hierarchy for…say have you and Nunnaly decided on a name yet?"

Euphemia blushed, "Well Nunnaly and I wanted something akin to Lelouch's Black Knights…and when we proposed the name Cornelia flat-out rejected it." 'Before rolling on the ground laughing.' Euphie recalled. It was also the first time she saw Lord Darlton's and Lord Guilford nearly passed out from laughing.

Maribelle focused her attention on her blushing sister. "Let me guess…you called it Pink Knights?" Behind her Oldrin nearly face faulted at the name, whilst Euphie's two knights turned their heads away trying hard not to be embarrassed of their princess' naming sense. Seeing Euphie blush deepened only confirmed it. "To be blunt Euphie…I think that name would scare most of our enemies in more ways than one."

Euphie pouted, "Hey! You're making fun of me!"

Maribelle gave her best, nonplused looked. "Whatever do you mean sister?" She then grinned later and laughed and was joined by everyone saved the pouting princess.

"I still think it's a great name."

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he read Schneizel's report. It seems that another group would be joining them at Camelot. Hopefully the new facilities can accommodate both Gawain and this one.

"Excuse me sire. But Sergeant Kururugi is here at your request." Duran said as he slightly opened the door.

Lelouch pushed the report away for now. Right now, he has something more important to do. "Send him in." Right now, if he was right, he may finally get the info he needed to determine the source of Area 11's terrorism.

The Honorary Britannian entered and gave a sharp salute which he returned. "Sergeant Suzaku Kururugi reporting as instructed, milord."

Lelouch nodded and pointed to a chair from across his desk, "Please be seated sergeant. I think we'll be here for some time."

To be continued…

* * *

LS: Too many dialogues argh..oh well I'm not exactly sure what the in character behavior for Maribelle and Reila as they're just upcoming by this point but I wanted to add them here. Major harem warning in the future.

LS: I'm also writing a fic that crosses CG with Nanoha…I think I've been influenced too much by Harouki's fic…not that saying it's a bad thing. I'll see if and when I do decide to write it down.


	10. The Waiting Game

Son of Britannia

Act 9: The Waiting Game

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

LS: I do apologize if the story gets confusing by jumping all around. But it may become a permanent feature in this fic since I do have quite a lot of characters and that there are many events that transpire almost in parallel.

LS: Also, sorry for the long lull. I had wanted to release an anniversary present back when…but then I got transferred to another department and let's just say the work is a real killer.

* * *

Lelouch watched as Suzaku seated himself across from him. He idly wondered should he proceed immediately to geass or try and see if he could make him talk without it? 'Well what's life without a little challenge?' He thought to himself. "Before we start, I would like again to congratulate you on your excellent performance in carrying out my orders in commanding the relief operations in Shinjuku." 'I'll save it for later if he proves too troublesome.' He decided.

"Thank you, sire. But I only did what was expected of me."

"I guess you're wondering why I summoned for you, sergeant?"

Suzaku nodded to the prince seated in front of him. "Yes, sir I am. I've asked my superiors but they didn't tell me anything."

"They can't tell you anything because I never told them the reason. To be truthful, I had always wondered where I have heard your name before…it was only recently that I recalled it…your father was Genbu Kururugi wasn't he." He noted that the boy…no young man, in front of him fidgeted slightly. Not much, but it was clearly there.

"Yes…he was." Suzaku gave a sigh, "He was the last prime minister before Japan became Area 11." He admitted.

Lelouch appreciated the fact that he didn't deny it. "I am curious as to why the son of the former prime minister is currently employed with the Britannian Territorial Army as an Honorary Britannian? I sooner assume that you'd be with a resistance movement, like the JLF or along with Sawasaki in his government in exile."

Suzaku steeled himself before answering. "I…I have actually thought about those, to be honest milord." He said with a sigh of resignation. "But I weighted my course of action…and I…I think terrorism would not and will not help the plight of my people. I've seen it often, well specifically during Lord Calares' tenure, that every acts of terror often resulted in a backlash to those living in the ghettos.

"I'm quite well aware of my standing amongst the Jap…I mean, amongst the Elevens. I figure that if I show them that it is possible to peacefully co-exist with Britannia I'd set a precedent for others to follow."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows at Suzaku's answer. "That's a rather…idealistic view, sergeant. Not that I'm saying it's wrong but…"

Suzaku shrugged, "I know I'm being idealistic but at least my method wouldn't cause unnecessary bloodshed."

Okay Lelouch was convinced now that either Suzaku is a great actor trying to fool him into a false sense of security or he is indeed very serious. But it quite a conundrum, Lelouch thought. That he'd want less bloodshed yet joined the military. Mercy is never a good trait when you're a soldier. It would just bite you in the ass when you least expect it. Not to say being humanitarian is bad, but being humanitarian is not the same as being merciful.

Clearing his throat Lelouch hid his misgivings, "Well sergeant…if more of the Elevens were like you I dare say we'd have fewer rebel problems in Area 11." Suzaku nodded in agreement. "And that brings us to the real reason why I've asked for you." Then again, this kind of naivety might actually be a boon for him. "I'm planning on launching a campaign to end most if not all, rebel problems here. And once the area stabilizes then perhaps we can see about promoting Area 11 into a satellite state. I think that would prove beneficial for everybody involved."

Suzaku nodded in earnest. He had learned early that Britannian colonies have a state of progression. If Japan, no, Area 11 were to be made a satellite then perhaps better living conditions can finally made available to those in the ghettos…perhaps even redevelop the ghettos themselves. He had read the histories of the Areas and the subsequent incorporation of their native population as full citizens. That was his primary objective…to help Area 11 attain the same status.

"Therefore I'm going to ask you if you are in the know of whom exactly are the people funding the insurgents?"

Suzaku frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, sire. I mean I did say I once entertained thoughts of joining the resistance but I'm unaware of who their backers were…." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Although I think I may have an idea…but I'm not hundred percent sure…."

Lelouch nodded, "Tell me." He urged the young soldier. "Don't worry about me attacking blindly. Before I conduct any meaningful action, I plan to have it investigated thoroughly first to see if they are what we think of them."

Suzaku relented, after all this was indeed the first step towards a better future for his people. "It's just a hunch, sire but during my father's tenure as prime minister…and those that came before him, were served by what we call Six Houses of Kyoto. Last I heard of them was before I cut off ties with my family…."

* * *

Euphie and Maribelle were still discussing their future plans when a maid came in to announce that another guess has arrived and was looking for Euphie.

Maribelle looked quizzically at her sister "Where you expecting anyone else, Euphie?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Marika, would you please see who it is?" Said knight nodded as she left with the servant.

"Now then Euphie, how about we name it Glinda Knights?" She asked, going back into topic.

Euphie raised an eyebrow at the name and looked towards her sister's knight. "You know…I noted that you sometimes call Lady Zevon by her nickname of Oz…well considering it's the acronym of her name…but now that you mention Glinda…isn't that the good witch of the south in the story of Wizard of Oz? Are you a fan of that story?"

Maribelle had a decency to blush while her friend and knight did the same. "I'm actually surprised you recognized the name, Euphie. Not many people did when I brought up the name. Not even brother Schneizel."

"Well, Nunna and I would often time read books together and well…." She had to stop from saying out loud that they would often portray their brother Lelouch as the hero in most of the fairy tales they read.

"I see. Well I just thought it would make a catchy name if people ever get the meaning behind it." She sighed, "Well now that I think about it…I'm not sure if that's really a good name."

"I think it's a good name. I was just surprised…." Just then Marika returned to the parlor with her princess' visitors. Following behind her where the 15th Princess Victoria em Britannia and 31st Princess Sofia jei Britannia.

Euphie stood up immediately as did Maribelle. "Victoria! Sofia! This is a surprise…please come in and have a sit. Liliana please call the kitchen. Have them bring two more cups and cake for my sisters."

The sisters all exchange hugs with one another before taking the offered seat. Maribelle was pleasantly surprise as these where the siblings she was closest with. "Vicky, Sofia what are the two of you doing here? I doubt this is a just a social visit."

Victoria smiled at her younger half-sister. "Are you certain of that, Mari? Perhaps we just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to catch-up on with Euphie?"

Maribelle frowned, "Haha, very funny sis. Now why are you two really here?" She asked just as a maid entered brining in additional refreshments to the newly arrive princesses as well as refill Euphie's and Maribelle's cups.

Sofia gracefully accepted her cup before answering, "Well Victoria happened to hear from Sister Cornelia that the two of you were planning on raising your own group…and well…" She looked at their older sibling.

Victoria, though older than Euphie by two years, was farther in the line of succession. A fact that her mother detested but personally, she didn't care if she was first or last princess. "To be truthful I came to see the Chief General and inquired if it was possible to get me transferred away from Area 7."

Area 7. The name of that place alone makes Maribelle shudder. It was Margrave Klavis and the Purist Faction's stronghold shortly after they lost Area 11. And she had little love for the group ever since her mother died. She especially remembers the old Margrave asking her to marry him…as if she'd marry a man old enough to be her own father. Although that kind of logic didn't stop other young noble women from marrying her father. Just thinking about step mothers barely older than her still makes her shiver.

Euphie glances at Maribelle briefly noting her reaction before returning her attention to Victoria. "I think I can deduce that the reason for that is the Pure Bloods?" Seeing her sister confirms it she continued, "But why were you there anyways? I thought you were assigned at Area 5?"

Victoria sighed, "I was initially stationed at Area 5. But the Orion Lance I was stationed with was transferred to Area 7 upon request of the Area Viceroy, Margrave Klavis, under the pretense of strengthening our lines against the EU pacific forces." She grimaced a bit, "I think the real reason was to bolster his forces since they lost considerable resources when Calares died and control of Area 11 was transferred to Brother Clovis."

Maribelle couldn't help but ask, "You're quite familiar with them too aren't you Euphie?"

The pink princess nodded, "Its' hard not to. You know how they were with Lady Marianne and how they kept harping that her children be disowned and the like. Recently though, it was due to Lady Rubech."

Victoria grunted at that, "Yeah, in the past three months I was there I keep hearing Melchior, the Margrave's son, kept ranting that his beloved Elaine was stolen by a commoner-sympathizing noble. By that I meant Baron Leonhardt Raglan." She sighed, "Did you know that Leonhardt and I were from the same graduate class?"

"You were?" Both Euphie and Maribelle asked at the same time. It was their first time hearing this one.

Victoria nodded, "Well I was nowhere near his caliber but I did finish officer course near the top of my own class." She shrugged, "Personally I find the guy quite okay. I'd be no brainer why Lady Rubech chose him instead of Melchior." She pause a bit to take a sip of her tea before continuing, "At first I was able to endure the most of it. But when Lelouch and his Black Knights performed admirable well at Area 18 and lately when he replaced Braham as sub-viceroy, the rants became too annoying." She sighed again as she put her cup down on the table, "And the one that broke the camel's back was when Margrave Klavis started wooing me." She gave an involuntary shiver at that.

"You too?" Came from the surprised Maribelle. Every head in the room also turned to the other shuddering princess. "Well it's good to know someone shares my boat." She said as she started rubbing her arms as if to ward off the chills she was experiencing at the moment.

Victoria nodded, happy to know someone understood her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. That very instance I had my knight Sirius book me a flight back to Pendragon. Thankfully I manage to make it look like I was attending an important summons from the Chancellor when brother Schneizel and Sofia backup my cover story."

"I was there actually at our brother's office doing a social visit when she burst through the door looking rather pale." Sofia added sympathetically, "Really that old coot should just kick the bucket already." Sofia and Maribelle nodded earnestly.

Euphie was slightly aghast that her sisters were praying for someone to die, though she couldn't really fault them. And thanks to her sister and herself being high in the succession and along with the influences of other siblings, she didn't need to worry about people like the old margrave…hopefully.

"It was there that brother Schneizel suggested that I contact Sister Cornelia. If there was anyone outside of the Chancellor that the Purist either feared or respected it was the Chief General. And she made mention of the group our sisters were forming and well, here I am ready to offer my services."

Euphie and Maribelle both squealed in delight. "That's great. Maribelle and I had been discussing how to form the command structure and while I'm certain neither of us lack leadership traits we do lack experienced military minds. And we can't always go mooching from Cornelia and Lelouch."

Maribelle nodded in confirmation to what Euphemia said. "Indeed, Euphie and I decided on a Princess Council to head the Glinda Knights and having those with military experience greatly helps."

Victoria sighed in relief as her offer was accepted. "I'd be more than happy to help. Though I hope you don't mind if I bring my knight of honor with me?"

"Not at all. Right now, we're still very much in need of pilots after all." Maribelle answered.

Sofia smiled at the outcome, "Well would you girls mind if I joined you as well?"

Euphie shrugged "I don't see why not. Why the sudden interest, sister?"

"Well, seeing as my favorite siblings are getting together, I felt that this is the perfect excuse for a little sister bonding, don't you agree? But don't worry. I did learn a few things from brother Ignis so I should be competent enough for command."

Euphemia nodded. Perhaps she can indeed use this opportunity to get closer to her other half-sisters. "Though I think Sister Cornelia and Brother Ignis would want you to have your own knight of honor first Sofia, before they let you join us. Or do already have one?"

Sofia blushed, "Well there was a soldier I was interested in. I was already thinking of asking him to be my knight of honor."

Victoria grinned, "And she really means _interested_." She gave an emphasis on that word. Making the girl blush more as both Euphie and Maribelle started grilling their sister who that person is. Seeing Sofia clam up, Victoria decided to answer their question in her behalf, "He's the youngest son of Viscount Gottmörder. Has two brothers who are also with the military so we can probably recruit those two as well if we need more able bodied pilots."

Sofia grimaces as her sister spilled her beans but nodded, "Indeed. And they know a few others that will probably join us if we ask so we'll probably fill-in the open positions faster."

* * *

"Do you think he was telling the truth sire?" Duran asked as soon as Suzaku had left, returning to his duties albeit with additional stripes to his rank, once again courtesy of the sub-viceroy.

Lelouch tap his fingers on his desk as he considered his answer, "He seems…earnest enough."

Duran frowned as he looked at the door which the Honorary Britannian left. "I was kind of surprise you didn't use geass when you asked your questions sir. That would have made his information a hundred percent guarantee."

"I've contemplated on using it if he wasn't going to be cooperative. But so far, he has proven to be…loyal, if no other words fit better. Besides, I can reserve a geass on him on another day. He does have other uses now that I am aware of his…status." He stood from his chair as he walked towards the window, watching the view of Clovis Land not too far from his location. "Was there any report from our intelligence sources that say we have people inside Kyoto House?"

Silvi looked up from the report she was reading on her PDA, "According to this sire, we have several Honorary Britannians serving as watchdogs inside Kyoto. But most in intelligence agree that the information they sent us is dubious at best. But then, the Fuji mines would not allow pure Britannians inside without supervision, not for lack of trying." She made a point on emphasizing the word supervision.

Lelouch nodded, "Kyoto must be lording the word 'loyalty' to the regime to prevent possible infiltration by our agents. Just as we prevent theirs from infiltrating ours. But unlike us, they can't do that without looking suspicious." He paused as he processes all the information he had just acquired. "I'll arrange for a…surprise inspection."

Duran looked surprised at that, "Wouldn't it be better to invite the house heads here instead sir?" He was already thinking of the difficulties of deploying the security detail in a very possible hostile location.

Lelouch shook his head, "No. It would be better that we are the ones to go to them. It would…give us a lot of opportunities to…personally consult with their workforce after all." He grinned when his knights understood his underlying meaning. "In any case, Duran have the car prepared to leave. We'll need to meet with the tower museum administrator to facilitate our meeting with our local friends there tomorrow."

"Yes, milord."

As he was sitting down he added, "And tell Mariel to have both Rex and the Lancelot on standby…just in case."

* * *

May 29, 2017 a.t.b.

Schneizel nodded as he got an update from Lelouch. "I must say, you never fail to amaze me, little brother." He was quite pleased to learn that Lelouch managed to acquire two local resistance members to be their moles. Better yet, he just learned that Lelouch was now preparing for the second prong of the assault and that is to personally visit the Fuji mines and see if Kyoto House has been the thorn they were looking for.

"Well, lady luck seems to be smiling down on me." Lelouch replied with a shrug. "But until Jeremiah arrives with the bulk of my forces, I'll have to sit and wait before I conduct any major military operation."

"Why not use the local army there? You are, as Clovis stated, Field Marshall of the all Area 11's armies."

"Well, I do have plans for the local army but right now I need people who I can trust. Lady Monica has been in the Area far longer than I am, and she has a lot of sway not that I believe she'll get in my way. But what really concerns me is that quite a bit of our soldiers here are quite…corrupt, though no fault of Clovis as he merely inherited most of the troops assigned here."

Schneizel nodded, "I think I understand what you're saying Lelouch. Much of the corruption in Area 11 is stemmed from those nobles that Calares installed prior. And many of our troops there have been…compromised by bribes and the like."

"Indeed. I plan to do a massive purge of the army but before I do such an undertaking I want to bolster my own forces first, both with the bulk of my Black Knights and the completion of our 7th generation frames."

The White Prince nodded but asked, "Why not just geassed them into submission?"

"I thought about it. Using it on locals might be alright I think but if I use it left and right on our own people then somehow, someway it would catch the attention of either Lady Monica or father's other agents. And if he is involved in all this code and geass crap then we'd find ourselves buried in more shit than we could dig ourselves out of."

"If we can even dig ourselves out." He nodded in understanding. "Very well then, I supposed I'll trust you on this one then." He looked over his shoulder and noted that his aid, Kanon was pointing at his watch. "It seems my free time is at an end brother. I have a meeting with several EU big wigs to discuss ways to de-escalate the situation over at Area 18's border with EU-Turkey. Things are rather getting too hot and unless we cool things down there, we might find Cornelia storming over into Istanbul before we can even put our newest frames into mass production."

Lelouch agreed, "Indeed. Vincent is already proceeding swimmingly and once Lenard returns with Gawain and our latest…recruits then we can finally move to the pre-production models. Well hopefully you can buy us the time we need before the next big war in Europe erupts."

Schneizel smiled, "Why dear brother, you underestimate me. I'll buy us enough time, even if it means just dragging on small talks. Besides, right now those in the EU must think so highly of their 6th generation frame. It would be easy to feed their hubris during our talks. And besides, it will shock them quite well to find out that the Hummel is already quite obsolete."

* * *

Lenard entered the hotel where he was supposed to meet up with the people Prince Schneizel talked about. He had already finished the needed paper work to secure the transfer of Gawain to Area 11. Perhaps now, they could finally provide a suitable knightmare for Prince Lelouch.

Looking over the cafe near the entrance he finally found the person he was looking for: a long-haired blonde girl who, now that he thinks about it, is the same age as the Prince Lelouch. She was talking amiably to another girl with long light purple hair.

As he approached, the two finally noticed him and Reila stood up to greet him. "Mr. Lenard Labie, I presume?"

"Indeed I am. You must be the Lady Reila Malkal? Princess Maribelle's knight?"

Reila inclined her head. "I am. Please have a sit. We have been waiting for you." She gestured to the girl besides her. "Allow me to introduce you to Anna Clement."

Anna gave a brief bow, "Please to meet with you, Mr. Labie. I have heard that you were the person in charge of the R&D that I would be joining."

Lenard nodded, "I am. Although I'd admit that I was surprised when the Chancellor mentioned that you were from the EU."

Reila smiled at her friend, "Actually she is from Britain."

Lenard raised an eyebrow at that. "I see." If he was any other Britannian, Lenard would have been scandalized to associate himself with anyone from Britain as most Britannians tend to consider those living in the original homeland to be traitors and French collaborators. "I must admit that caught me a bit off-guard. I guess I'd be better to stay quiet about where you're really from then. So I think we better stick to European in general. But I'm guessing that Prince Lelouch would still need to be informed of this one."

Anna nods in appreciation. "That would great if you would sir."

Lenard then turns to Reila, "Lady Malkal, what exactly are the terms for Miss Clement's cooperation with us? The Chancellor made mention that she has one other condition she would ask."

Reila turns to look at her friend who gave a slight nod. "Aside from funding her knightmare project, she only wishes one other thing." Receiving a go ahead nod from Lenard she continued, "She wants her family to be granted asylum to Britannia."

Lenard gave a curious glance at the girl but nodded. Since she was basically betraying her old fealty it is only natural that she thinks of the safety of her family. "Prince Schneizel has anticipated that you'd ask that, so he had this prepared." He opened his bag to retrieve some official looking paperwork and push it towards Anna.

She gasped in surprise. "This is…."

"The Chancellor has pre-approved of your request for asylum and extends it to your immediate family as well. Do you find the contents reasonable?"

Anna read the rest of the document before nodding. "Thank you but may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Can the asylum be extended to other people as well?"

"Well…possible yes but might I ask as to whom are you appealing for?"

Anna blushed a bit, "Um, when I defected…my entire staff actually defected with me and umm…." She said as she looked over to the other side of the café. Lenard followed her gaze to a group of people sitting at the far corner of the shop. "…can they be granted asylum as well?"

Lenard rubbed his head as if preventing an incoming migraine. "Well…honestly I'm not really the right person to be asked of this. Let me get back on you once I discuss this with the Chancellor. I'll give you my reply no later than tomorrow noon." Those staff members happens to be an all girl squad, he idly wondered that he and Lloyd are now quite thoroughly outnumbered. Maybe he could try contacting a few of his colleagues?

Anna nodded, "Thank you. That's all I ask."

"In the meantime, I will see to their security." Reila said. "I was the one who brought them from halfway the globe anyway, so I'll take responsibility for them."

Lenard nodded, "Very well. If there's nothing more to add, then let's adjourn this meeting for now."

* * *

Reila sighed and leaned back on her chair once Lenard had left. "You know…you could have waited for the Hummel to fail spectacularly and wait for that promised contract."

Anna nodded, "True, but by that time Britannia would have finally catch up and turn the tide back against the EU military, my designs would already be obsolete."

"I doubt that they'd go obsolete that fast, Anna."

"Well…I was actually more frightened that I'll end up fighting against you, Reila. Especially now that you're a knight of honor and the chances of you going over to the EU's side is slim."

Reila nodded. While she was a Britannian noble, she never really did enjoy all those fanciful stuff her parents were thriving in. And she would have probably been the one who would have defected to the EU had she not met Maribelle and…. She blushes as she recalled seeing the face of the 11th prince. Hopefully her friends wouldn't find out that the reason she decided to stay with Britannia was because of a girlish crush. "Well that is true. Though that reminds me that I need to contact my lady and inform her of our status. Perhaps she can help facilitate the processing of your staffs' petitions."

Anna smiled, "That would be lovely."

To e continued…

* * *

LS: Although now that I have watched the first OVA…I'm quite certain Malkal wasn't Leila's original last name but for this fic, it will have to do until the time I learn what's her true name.


	11. Acquisitions

Son of Britannia

Act 10: Acquisitions

By Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Record of Agarest War.

LS: Some background info, like the Areas, was taken from Code Geass Wikia

LS: For those curious to what Agarest looks like you can also visit the Agarest Wikia

* * *

May 30th, 2017 a.t.b.

"I see. Very well, please escort them to the parlor and I'll be along shortly." Kirihara frowned as he puts the phone down into its base. It seems that the new Sub-viceroy had decided to grace the Fuji mines with his presence. It wasn't unprecedented, as Calares and Braham have visited before. The difference was that those two set up appointments prior to coming. And that gave them time to cover some things up, since the mines would likely be crawling with their security detail and might find some things totally unrelated to Sakuradite mining. Other surprise inspectors have been dealt with delaying tactics of trivial matters but he was certain that this one would be entirely different.

"Should we do the usual, sir?" His aide asked, ready on executing the normal routine for inspectors.

"No. That would be useless given the nature of our guest. Refusing any of his requests can be considered as treason, especially from Honorary Britannians." Kiriha said the last part with a bit of distaste. "If he asked to be shown something he'd be damn not to see that something." That's why he was hoping to at least divert them to the parlor so he could curtail a possibly disastrous outcome. Worse comes to worst, he'd be force to deal with the prince but that would certainly doom the entire operation. The JLF was still not strong enough to counter even a single division of Britannian troops, not with their current lack of equipment.

Before he could rise from his chair, his phone rang again. Picking it up, he answered "Speak." His frowned deepened. "No, don't. That would make it more suspicious. Try and lead him towards the west tunnels…he what? Fine, but see if you can delay him without looking like it. I'll try to hurry as fast as my aching bones can. And alert Saima and his men…just in case." He sighed as he looked up to his aide, "Well it seems that prince didn't even bothered going to the parlor and immediately went about touring the mines…and his current path is tilting towards the eastern mining zone."

His aide looked panicked. "But…that's where tunnel 17 is at…where the newly assembled Burais are kept! If he sees those…."

Kirihara was already dialing the number to that area, "Yes, it's me. Do you have them loaded, Nakajima? Good, I never thought your strange fixation for doing everything ahead of time would come in handy…get them out here as we have an extremely high profile and dangerous guests loitering around….no I don't care where just not there!" He put the phone down and signaled for his aid to follow him. Hopefully his people could at least delay the prince for a minute or two. "Should have listed to Kaguya-hime and moved the R&D someplace else." He muttered.

* * *

Lelouch smiled wickedly as he watched Nakajima gave his answer to the chief executive of the mines and one of the heads of Kyoto. "Splendid. Now have your men take those knightmares to the coordinates I indicated on your map. My pickup team will be waiting for you there. Then afterwards, you will state in your report you had it transferred to one of your middlemen contacts in the JLF."

Nakajima nodded, "As you wish your highness." He now replied in monotone in contrast to his earlier 'best make it look good' response to Kirihara and left to direct the other geassed workers in following their instructions.

Lelouch then turned towards his guide, eyes red-rimmed from his geass. "Take me to the nearby tunnel you mentioned and call Kirihara. Tell him…you've been somewhat successful in diverting my attention."

"Yes, your highness." Replied the man ordered to 'follow me when I come for inspections.'

Kallen was very much impressed. "It's amazing how you managed to plan everything on the go." She said as she watched the crew hurriedly began moving out the transports that carried those bastardized versions of Glasgows towards their rendezvous with Rex.

What Kirihara didn't know was that their group had arrived not just a few minutes but rather a full hour or so ago. Lelouch had instructed the geassed personnel to relay the information at exactly timed intervals.

Lelouch shrugged, "I just used whatever is in my disposal. And besides, that geass of yours really helped in narrowing things down." He said as he, Kallen, and his usual shadows of Thoma and Duran begin walking back towards a corridor they passed a while back. To moved much faster, and avoid possible leakages, they left their security detail back at the entrance to the tunnel system. He was fairly confident that with both his and Kallen's geass, Absolute Perception, he was sure they could deal with whatever was around the corner.

Kallen shrugged, "Well it's nowhere near as fancy as yours but so far I can say is it will greatly help me in the combat department."

"True." He idly wondered how much she would improve with such. "But try not to rely on it too much though."

Kallen agreed, "Yeah, I think I can use it like an ace in the sleeve or something. Besides, I rather rely on my skills than this too often. Feels like a cheat mode or something."

"I guess this is pay dirt, isn't it sire?" Duran asked, breaking the current line of thought.

Thoma grinned, "More like the mother-load if you ask me. Not only do we get our hands on their technology, we also deny the resistance much needed equipment. Quite a deal if you ask me."

"Indeed. But it concerns me that after seeing those knightmares…."

Kallen nodded, "I believe you're thinking that the various resistance forces are possibly armed with those machines already aren't you?"

"Yes. And with the number we have seen being hurriedly transported out of this place, one can only imagine just by how much they are equipped with such." Lelouch frowned, "Most notably is the JLF."

"So it would seem we really will wait for Sir Jeremiah and the bulk of the regiment aren't we sire?" Thoma asked.

"Considering that he's the one with the bulk of our equipment." Duran stated. "And just as Silvi and Noah stated before, I rather use my personal frame than use the borrowed units."

"Should we be even discussing this out in the open, in the middle of our enemies' supporters?" Kallen asked finally now that she thought about it.

"Do you sense anyone that I did not geassed loitering around?"

Kallen paused for a moment, inclining her head and a very visible red sigil on her left eye. "No…."

Lelouch looked towards their guide and asked, "Do you have eavesdropping equipment down here?"

"None as far as I am aware of. Kirihara-dono doesn't like bugging the eastern tunnels."

"What about his office?"

"…"

"I see you don't know that one, oh well." Lelouch smile turned feral, "I guess we can always ask the man directly." His smile was shared by his knights.

Duran suddenly had a question that popped into his head. "If you're going to use geass on Kirihara, sire…why do we bother having that Nakajima guy lie about his deliveries?"

"To keep appearances." Lelouch replied a matter of fact. "While we are sure to nab Kirihara I am not sure about the other heads of Kyoto or if they even meet face to face at all. Only once we have all of them leashed, then we can finally drop this farce." His knights nodded at that. "Besides we might not be able to geass everyone. There's bound to be someone on leave or what not. And that one single person would instantly know something's wrong with the others. And I would leave up to you three to digest the possible outcome of that."

The others nodded mutely. Trust their prince to think ahead. They didn't even consider the ramification of a single individual could cause a potential monkey wrench to their plans.

Walking back to tunnel 14, the guide under geass managed to create a rather fantastical explanation of the mining apparatus that if he and his knights didn't know any better, they would have been impressed. And it was this scene was what Kirihara and his aide saw when they arrived. Inwardly the elderly man sighed in relief and made a mental note to raise this one's pay later. "Your highness! This was an unexpected pleasure, seeing you drop by to visit the Sakuradite mines." He stated calmly. "Had you said you were going to visit, we would have made better preparations to accommodate you."

Lelouch smiled at the elderly man, "Indeed. I just wanted to see if the vaunted mining facility is as was in the reports. So far it has not yet disappointed me."

Kallen had to suppress her chuckle, as did Thoma but Duran remained impassive. That veiled statement was, in more ways than one, very accurate.

Kirihara also chuckled, completely missing the hidden meaning. "Be that as it may, while I think Mr. Kojiro's explanations are very fascinating; would you like to head to the parlor so that we could at least offer you and your entourage some refreshments?"

Lelouch looked at his knights who merely nodded back. "That would be lovely, I think. Considering the somewhat humid weather down here, we could all use something cold to drink." He motioned with his hand, "Please lead the way Mr. Kirihara."

The aging Japanese was all too happy to oblige unaware of exactly what had transpired and what was about to happen next.

* * *

It was later in the day when Lelouch and his knights returned from their successful compromising of the Fuji mines. Kirihara was now geassed into relaying info discreetly to Lelouch whenever a delivery was to be made, and to which organizations they were funding.

"It's surprising really." Kallen stated as she slouched on the sofa. "Here I thought there would be hundreds of those…what where they called again Burais? Yeah that's it! In the hands of several resistance groups only to find the only ones with those are the JLF."

"True, but then I guessed Kyoto is not ready to arm local groups just yet, not when their main hope is still under-armed." Thoma agreed.

"I hardly think 144 knightmares of various armaments and configuration being under-armed." Duran scoffed. "That's still couple company worth of problems." He frowned further, "If they had just a few dozen more I'd guess they be ready to strike at very vital targets."

Thoma shrugged, "Yeah well considering we took about 12 of their units from them…by the way, sire has there been word from my little bro about that?"

Lelouch nodded as he now read the report from his PDA. "Indeed. Rex and Mariel received the load as planned and had those delivered to Camelot. Suffice to say, Lloyd is having a field day checking out those modified Glasgows." He paused as he read the next line, "And from what Mariel could tell from their initial findings, its specs could very well match a Sutherland."

Duran looked somewhat shocked, while both Kallen and Thoma whistled. "That's hardly good news, sire." The slightly younger Raglan stated.

Kallen nodded, "Were lucky that not much of the unit is available yet, but if these went about a few more months, we would be seeing divisional size army equipped with hundred of these babies."

"True." Lelouch agreed, now more than ever he was certain that Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi's death was more of a thorn than a boon. As it stands, a great bulk of the former Japanese army remains intact. And that fighting force is still very much a threat. "Right now, I think our Black Knights are still in the advantage over number of operational units and experience in knightmare warfare as I doubt the JLF has ample space to train pilots, or the opportunity to do live exercises without attracting our army's attention. As soon as Jeremiah arrives on 4th of June, we'll begin operations and hello…what have we got here?"

Kallen and his other knights all looked at one another in confusion before turning back to their prince. "What is Lelouch?"

"Kirihara works fast." He said while showing his planner for everyone to see before returning to read it. "According to this info he sent me, one of the other Kyoto heads reportedly just sponsored one Indian scientist named Rakshata Chawla, to produce what is termed a ground breaking knightmare for the famed Miracle Toudo." That got everyone's attention.

"Toudo? Ground-breaking, sire?" Duran asked.

"From what I can gleam from this…it seems to be a 7th generation frame or as near to it as I can tell."

"The HELL it is!?" Kallen yelped in surprised. "How that heck did they get their hands on a 7th gen frame when were still trying to get one to mass production?"

Lelouch shook his head, "Not yet in their hands but on the way it seems. Hmm, we may need to intercept this one before it reaches Toudo. The man has been infamous for the only Britannian defeat during the invasion, and I can only wonder how it will turn out if he gets on a machine that can possibly rival Lancelot."

The others watched as Lelouch got on his phone press the hotline to his gold knight, "Hello Leo? Yes, I need something verified urgently. Ask Lloyd or Cecile if they have heard the name of a Rakshata Chawla…no need, just text me when you get the reply…alright I'll be waiting then." He put the phone down and sighed, "I do wonder if that person was one of those who studied under Lenard."

Thoma looked confused "Why not call Lenard instead, sire?"

"The man is probably on his way back here with Gawain and the people Schneizel decided to drop on my lap. And you know how stringent communication is with top secret deliveries carried on special armored transports?"

Kallen grinned, "Yeah I get what you mean. You can't get a package tracking on it unlike DHL."

Lelouch chuckled at that. "Well to be fair at least, DHL doesn't do knightmare delivery."

* * *

"So what did his highness wanted?" Lloyd asked as he watched the eldest Raglan put his mobile phone away.

Lelouch's second knight answered, "He wanted to inquire if either you or Cecile knew a person named Rakshata Chmmghgh." Before he could finish uttering the name he found the scientist hands over his mouth. He noted the scientist had a very serious expression on his face.

"Speak not of the devil and they shall not appear. Keep that in mind." He sagely stated as he let go of Leo, though if you look closely you'll note a nervous tick of his eyebrows.

"Right…I'll take that as a yes then." He muttered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, who knows what Lloyd's hand has been too! "Though I think you're exaggerating things a bit Lloyd."

Lloyd looked like he wanted to argue but held his peace. If he talked about that person more, he was damn sure she'd pop-up behind him. "In any case, Vincent will be ready for the next phase of testing in half an hour. If all goes well, we can finalize everything by the time Labie arrives here tomorrow and we can finally work on Gawain."

Leo nodded but before either of the two could even move from their spot, Cecile came in pushing a tray cart laden with food. Both Leo and Lloyd visibly paled at the sight.

"Uh, did you cook Miss Cecile?" Leo asked politely. He had found out the hard way, much like his prince did, how dangerous her cooking could be. Lloyd was already listing possible excuses to politely refuse any offering that would come his way.

Cecile blushed as she shook her head, remembering how Lenard extended her kitchen-ban when she offered Leo a cookie. How was she supposed to know Leo didn't like vanilla? What she didn't know was Leo was too polite to say that it wasn't the vanilla that caused him to collapse on the floor. "No, I'm still banned from the kitchen. Rather it was Lady Rubech who made this. She asked me to bring it to you guys as she was serving Rex and the others the rest.

Lloyd relaxed visibly, but Leo didn't. He still remembered that box lunch Elaine made for him back in Area 18. Suffice to say, it caused a panic as he suddenly had spasms and was taken to the emergency ward. Lord Jeremiah thought someone managed to sneak poison in. He idly wondered if Elaine and Cecile were related somewhat. He then noted Lloyd happily grabbed a sandwich and as he was about to stop him, Beatrice barge into the room somewhat panicky.

"Sir Leo! It's Rex! And Mariel! They've collapse and were rushed into sickbay! We…." BLAG! She stopped as she noted the one Lloyd Asplund suddenly keeled over. She started to panic thinking there was an assassin inside Camelot. She stopped short of doing anything when she noted Sir Leo face palmed.

"Lady Beatrice…contact sickbay and tell them to prepare the 'Kid.'" The 'Kid' was the nickname the stomach pump got after someone said the patients looked like they were in the final stages of delivery. He got acquainted with it rather well after all.

"Sir Leo?" She asked confused.

"It slipped my mind a while back when I was put in sickbay but…Elaine's cooking is…." He glanced over at Cecile who had a looked of confusion on her face. Beatrice on the other hand quickly understood what the eldest Raglan was hinting at.

"Oh…I'll go inform them right away, sir." She immediately ran outside, jumping over the prone form of the pudding earl.

Leo sighed, "Um, Miss Cecile could you help me carry Lloyd?" He asked as he not so gently rolled the guy over as the man was moaning something like, 'Not another Cecile!'

"Of course, Sir Leo." Still confused though a bit worried as to why Lloyd suddenly collapsed. After all, she already tried Lady Rubech's cooking and it tasted alright with her.

* * *

May 31st, 2017 a.t.b.

Anna and Leila followed Lenard as he directs them pass the securities of Camelot. As they approached the final checkpoint, they noted two women were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, dad!" Mariel greeted as she went to hug her father. "You should have called me the moment you got back to the Area!"

Lenard had to suppress a sheepish laugh, "Sorry dear my bad. It's just that I was pre-occupied in getting the Gawain here securely as fast as possible. With all the stuff that's been happening you know." Releasing the hug he nodded towards Beatrice. "And a good day to you, Lady Beatrice."

"Likewise, Mr. Labie."

Lenard motioned for the two women behind him. "May I present Ms. Anna Clement. She'll be working together here with us on Camelot. Prince Schneizel had already given her the security clearance I believe?"

Beatrice nodded, "Yes. Prince Lelouch has already been informed of such."

"Good." Lenard nodded. "And the young woman besides her is…"

"Lady Leila Malkal." Beatrice stated with a smile. "It's been a while milady." She was her senior by one year at the academy after all, though she and Rex opted to bypass graduation, so she ended up leaving the academy earlier than Leila did.

Leila returned the smile, "Indeed Lady Beatrice. The last time I saw you were when you and Sir Rex managed to get drafted into Princess Cornelia's army…or so I heard. I'm surprise to see you are what? A test pilot at a research facility."

Beatrice shrugged as they walked after Lenard as he bade them to follow, "Truthfully Sir Rex and I wanted to be with the others but well that's how it goes."

"Ah so you two knew each other from the academy?" Mariel asked. Beatrice and Leila both nodded.

"It's hard not to notice Lady Leila as she was one of the better leader and pilot of her year."

Leila blushed at the compliment, "Well not as good as Prince Lelouch was." She admitted.

Beatrice had to laugh a little at that, "Well I doubt anyone was better than his highness when it came to tactics and strategy back then. Not to mention having the Crimson on his side as well."

Anna noted Leila lost just a bit of her smile when Beatrice mentioned Crimson. "Uh, who is this Crimson, if I may ask?"

Mariel answered for her, "Well that would be Lady Kallen Stadtfeld. From what I hear, she's considered one of the big three during their academy days. She got that name from her custom red Glasgow."

"Ah, I see. She must really be good then." She paused on her thoughts and idly noted to ask her friend later about that one privately. "Wait you said, one of the big three? There are others of her caliber?"

Lenard nodded, "Those two are here in Camelot as we speak." He gestured towards the hangar room and Anna, for the first time since they entered Camelot, looked at what was exactly in the highly secure facility.

She caught her breath as she marveled at the gold knightmare as it made a test activation of the Blaze Luminous. 'This is what Britannia has made?' She thought to herself, 'This is years ahead of what I had….' She noted another frame, this one white and seemed more complete, was also present in the hangar. 'Even if I stayed at the EU, these frames…if they go on mass production now…not even my Alexander would have matched it.' She frowned at that thought. Her dream was shattering in front of her. But caught herself as she then realized she could build a better Alexander than she originally planned. "Those knightmares look amazing!"

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm very happy that you would think so my dear." A voice with a nasal quality said from behind the group and everyone turned to the sight of a grinning Lloyd.

Lenard chuckled at the antics of his protégé. "Anna Clement, this is Earl Lloyd Asplund. He is the chief designer of those two frames you saw."

Anna made for a handshake which Lloyd gladly accepted. "And don't forget co-designer of Gawain. Nice to meet a fellow knightmare maker, Anna. I'm sure we'll be building great things together with Lenard and co. Though speaking of which, how is the Gawain?" He inquired very curiously. He had been eager to finalize the remaining items on it.

Lenard pointed to the black knighmare that was being wheeled by several transports. "See for yourself."

Again Anna was speechless at seeing for the first time the very frame she heard about on their flight here. It was bigger than any knightmare she has seen so far, be it of the EU or Britannia. Though she immediately noted something amiss but it was Leila who voiced it first.

"So that's the Gawain huh? But from what I can see…there's no land spinners…is that intentional or are they not yet installed?"

Lloyd grinned, "Who needs land spinners when it could fly?" He wasn't disappointed at the shocked looks the two women gave.

"FLY!?" Anna and Leila blurted out in surprised.

Mariel giggled, "Well that's what it is supposed to do anyway. The experimental Float system will be integrated in the next few days, but yeah it's supposed to fly not roll on the ground."

Anna was truly overwhelmed by all the advances she was seeing. Knightmares of better generation…knightmares that would make the current air power obsolete…she was very, very glad she decided to go with Leila. "I'm speechless to say the least."

"Well, we're just getting started." Lenard stated with pride. He looked over to his daughter, "Mariel could you give Anna some more orientation and tour of the facility? Lloyd and I will need to get started with Gawain knowing that Cecile will be too busy with the final adjustments to Vincent."

"Sure thing dad." She made a gesture, "If you would follow me, I'll show you to your workstation. And from there, we can introduce you to our resident royal knights and to the other researchers."

Anna followed eagerly, while Leila trailed a bit. She was slightly disappointed that she did not see Prince Lelouch but decided the day was just getting started and hopefully she'll be able to see him before the day's done.

"Is something wrong?" Beatrice asked.

Leila shook her head as she cleared her thoughts. "Oh, sorry I just spaced out." She and Beatrice then began walking to catch up to the two female researchers who by now were talking animatedly. "By the way, I didn't see his highness here?"

Beatrice nodded, "Ah, Prince Lelouch is currently with the viceroy and the knight of twelve, discussing the current military deployment. Though I'm certain he'll be back just to check up on Lenard and Gawain." She places a hand on her chin as she continued, "Well the others are here so you can probably get reacquainted with them…though Duran and Thoma are with his highness right now, as is Lady Kallen."

Leila nodded, "I've heard great things about both Sir Leo and Lady Kallen over the after action reports at Area 18. Was it true they have a bet on who downed more knightmares?"

"Yeah. They did." Beatrice confirmed.

"Who won? It was not stated in any of the files we had access to."

"Sir Leo did, by about two units." Kallen wasn't too happy about that result, but kept her part of the bargain and bought Leo some round of drinks. Lelouch on the other hand found it very amusing. The reason the winner was not stated in the reports was that a certain jealous noble didn't want any more positive attention being placed on his rival, and deliberately had those information deleted. Suffice to say, when Princess Cornelia found out someone tampered with her official report, let's just say Melchior lost considerable insider help…permanently. "I'm guessing that the info will be updated as soon the Chief General finds some time to finalize the redraft of her report."

Anna noticed a few knightmare frames being…well she was certain it wasn't being assembled more like dissected. "What's with those frames over there?"

Mariel turned to where she was looking, "Ah, those are the captured knightmares from local insurgents. We are currently doing a reverse engineering on them to analyze the extent of Eleven technology."

Leila was fairly surprised. She wasn't aware that the rebels in Area 11 had something like knightmare technology. "You're kidding right? How did the Elevens come up with that?"

"Due to the prevalent corruption of the previous administration." Beatrice replied. "Prince Clovis had been very busy reforming the government but so far, much is still to be done."

Mariel agreed, "So true. And it only began to move forward a bit when Prince Lelouch was finally made military commander of the Area."

The four women made their way pass the assembly area, with Anna asking Mariel this and that, terminologies that went one ear and out the other to the two soldiers. They then entered the receiving room and noted the people present.

"Lady Malkal! This is an unexpected surprise!" Elaine said as she recognized the blond girl.

Leila smiled at the slightly older girl, "It's good to see you doing well also, Lady Rubech." They exchanged friendly handshakes. "It seems you are part of Camelot as well?"

"Not on an official capacity."

"I see." She then nodded to the other two women who came forward as well. She recognizes them as part of Prince Lelouch's team but never got their names memorized.

Elaine noted her look and made for introductions, "I think you recognize this two from his highness' squad, this one is Dame Noah Archives and the one besides her is Dame Silvi Swifthart."

"It's a pleasure making your acquaintances, Dame Archives and Dame Swifthart."

The bluenette waved her hand "Just call me Noah, milady. I'm not much into formalities."

"I as well, milady. Just Silvi is fine."

"Is Lady Scarlet not around today?" Leila asked. Being a noble herself, she made it a point to memorize the names of important people back in the academy. Especially names that are connected to the imperial family. And seeing the heiress of the Scarlet family not present was quite odd.

"Ah, she's with Sir Jeremiah and the rest of the regiment on route." Beatrice supplied. "You may not have heard, but the departure of his highness regiment got delayed by local attacks and they had to arrive in separate convoys."

"I see." She indeed did not hear that report, perhaps for security reasons. "Anyways, may I introduce to you all, my childhood friend I met back when the EU and Britannia had better relations, Anna Clement."

The young scientist came forward and made acquaintances to everybody present. "Please to meet you all, hope we can work together well here in Camelot."

"I'm certain we will, Miss Anna." Elaine said with a welcoming smile.

* * *

"It seems Lenard is back." Lelouch stated as he and his entourage entered Camelot and spotting the massive frame that is the Gawain.

Kallen let out a whistle seeing the black knightmare. "Now that IS big. I wonder how they got that thing to fit into the transport?"

"Miracle of science." Lelouch said with a shrugged as he made his way towards the white coats of Lloyd and Lenard. "Lenard! I hurried when I heard you were back! And I see the Gawain is as impressive as you and Lloyd claimed it to be!" He said honestly, looking at towering black behemoth behind the two scientists.

Lloyd couldn't help but grin at that but decided to let his colleague talk to the prince as he was busy rectifying the problem with the Gawain's Hadron cannons.

Lenard on the other hand chuckled, "Well it's heartening to know you think so sire. Though the problem with the Hadron cannons has not yet been resolved…" "With me on the job it's only a matter of time!" Lloyd suddenly blurted out causing everyone to laugh. "Yes, well as I was saying, we still need to resolve the Hadron problem. It can fire, yes. But the output efficiency has a lot to be desired." Running his hands on his coat he continued, "And with regards to the Float…well it seems that the Toromo Agency had hit a quagmire with the prototype. They'll be sending us their data and see if we could figure out what was causing the problem to the secondary auxiliaries."

Lelouch nodded as he studied the specs laid out on the table. "Will it affect the schedule?"

"It could push the Gawain's test trials back, nothing we could do about that. And with that, the plan to test Float on current issue knightmares will also be pushed back, sad to say."

"Well it's not that we'll be facing aerial knightmares from our enemies soon so no need to worry about that one yet." He paused as he remembered something, "Speaking of which, where is Ms Clement? I thought she'd be here with you going over the schematics?"

"I've asked my daughter to give her a bit of tour of the facility. I was planning to have her on Mariel's team to study the Burai the Eleven's have built, since I need Lloyd here on the Gawain, and Cecile to finish Vincent."

Lelouch nodded, "It seems you guys will be very busy the next few days. Very well, I hope you two figure out the problem with the Hadron in the meantime, I think I'll go meet our newest addition."

With that Lelouch and his knights left, with Duran contacting Beatrice and informing them that they're currently in the receiving room with their guests.

"So, why are you disappointed?" Kallen suddenly asked.

"Ah, you could tell." Lelouch knew he couldn't fool Kallen with his fake enthusiasm. "To be truthful I was impressed with the Gawain that much is true, but it seems that Camelot is doing too many things at the same time with limited experts working on it." He explained as they exited the hangar. "Perhaps I'll get Lenard to trim down priorities to the Vincent first, then those Burais second."

"Not the Gawain, sire?" Duran asked, noting as the priority was laid down.

"From what I can see, it will be sometime before the Gawain would be operational, with both its main weapon offline and the Float inoperable. It's better to focus first on what can aid us sooner."

"And the Burai?" Kallen pointed. "What about it?"

"We need to know the limitations of that unit so when we do engage it in battle we will have better understanding of what it can and can't do."

"That makes sense." Kallen said as Thoma and Duran nodded in agreement. "Oh, by the way…is Sir Jeremiah still on schedule to arrive on the 4th?"

"I believe so yes. They'll be arriving around roughly 10 in the morning."

Kallen grinned, "That's good then, because I've already confirmed our bookings for that hotel resort I said a while back."

Lelouch chuckled, "I see you're very eager to go there. It's a good thing Jeremiah doesn't like going to resorts, otherwise I won't have anyone to delegate command to."

"Yeah, shame that Leo said he won't be coming." The said Gold Knight stated that with the Vincent near completion, he would be very busy in the coming days. And if Leo would not come, then Elaine by extension wouldn't be coming either.

"He's a workaholic…well not to the extent of Ladius but close enough. Speaking of which, Ladius said that he and Valeria would be joining us as well."

Thoma grinned on that, "Well we can all agree that big brother isn't the type to go swimming…we can say a certain red-haired lady convinced him otherwise?"

Lelouch and Kallen laughed with Thoma while Duran, in a rare display, did smile a bit at the thought.

"By the way, Lady Kallen, where are we going to again?" Thoma asked as he kept forgetting the place's name. Not his fault it was still using the native Eleven name.

"It's Kawaguchi. Lake Kawaguchi."

* * *

LS: I'll stop here for now. Feel free to think what I'm trying to imply. I'm still deciding whether to write that Nanoha fic I wanted with CG...though it needs more refining.


End file.
